Persistence
by MrsWolfPack
Summary: Melissa has secrets she's kept from everyone she knows. When she meets three boys, she's instantly suspcious of their natures. She's drawn to one of them though and she can't understand why. Can he enlighten her? Or send her to the hills? Rated M
1. Greetings

**Hey, hey, Everyone!**

**So this is my new story. I hope you guys like it :D**

**If you like imprint stories, you have to check out my other two, Scarlet Dreams (wich is a Seth imprint story) and A Wolf's Embrace (which is a Paul imprint story) Both seem to be coming along nicely and hopefully you'll enjoy them too if you enjoy this :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I WISH I DID THOUGH D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Greetings**

* * *

**Melissa's POV**

Life was never easy for me or my family. My father was a selfish, weak, self centred son of a bitch who used my mom for the hard task of getting off with me being the end result. Once she'd told him, he freaked out and abandoned her, shouting something along the lines of 'I don't want an accident as a daughter' and she never saw him again away. My mom, well, she's a wreck, what with her two jobs, a ten year old son called Dylan and a baby called Summer, product of her violation over a year ago, to care for. My brother, Dylan, was a right little git. He'd never go to school; do his homework or chores. If mom wasn't so busy then she'd surely reprimanded him for it by now but he keeps doing it. He never knew his father either, being a product of an arrangement much like my own.

We, me and my brother, both know who gets the most attention but I've always tried to shift it from myself. I was the most popular girl in school. I didn't want to be, trust me. But my smart and kind nature got me that role. I'm certainly one of the smartest girls in the school with a 4 point oh GPA. I wasn't popular for my looks, although some people say otherwise, including my friends, nor was I popular for my good wealth which was obviously not the case. No, I was popular for another reason – I was nice and forgiving and helpful. That's it. I was the most popular person in the school because I was so nice. My school doesn't care about wealth because we're all in a situation where only one parent works on a low wage. Good looks weren't an issue in our school and apparently not for me but I never saw it. I never asked to be this pretty nor this nice but that's just who I am, even if I was a depressed, lonely girl on the inside.

We live in the States, obviously, on a little reservation, south of the Quileute Reservation – La Push, going down route 101 and the City of Seattle in Washington. We were of the Queets Tribe. It was cold but hardly wet compared to other reservations I've lived in. There was still so many that we haven't found residence in yet but we'd be moving soon. We always did. If my mother became an emotional wreck again, I'd relocate the whole family to a new, relaxing place to live despite my brother's objections. My mom never objected because she knew that I had her best interests at heart but I never wanted to have to be in this position anyway. Dylan wasn't the only one that hated moving.

That was precisely what we'd be doing tomorrow. Packing up, leaving this place behind us and moving to a place I've heard so much about – La Push, Washington, near the towns of Forks and Port Angeles and the city, Seattle as I had said before. It was a small reservation where people knew everyone, said hello to everyone and waved to everyone. My mom would like that place I knew because there was something that she'd love about it – the rain. She loves rain, as weird as that sounds. La Push was rained on quite a lot and my mother being a nature geek, she'd love it. Me, not so much. I liked sunshine and warmth. Not clouds and coldness. But never the less, we were moving.

I visited last month to check the place out and it seemed pretty decent. I can still remember it. I met the most charming guys. They offered to show me around but this one guy looked at me like I was the centre of the universe. But there was something odd about them and I knew they could tell there was something odd about me too, considering that I could transform into a wolf...

I never really knew what had happened to me when it happened. All I remember was the pain of first transformation and the sheer fright then the heartache of having to hide it from my family. I couldn't have them looking at me like I was a freak. I couldn't handle that. Not to mention all the lame jokes Dylan would come up with. Mostly, I felt sorry for my mom because I tell her everything. I've told my mother everything but this. She still doesn't know but those boys...they knew.

_My heart was racing when I stepped off the plane out of Port Angeles Airport. I was engulfed by rain and sleet, two of the worst types of weather you could possibly get in my opinion. I almost slid my way towards the parking lot where my rented car would be waiting for me and I climbed in after loading the trunk, almost screaming with relief when I turned the heater on full blast. I sat there in the car for a minute, looking into the trees to the side of me and immediately found the urged to run through them. I caught myself and stared the engine, using my map to manoeuvre through the roads towards La Push._

_It was a nice little place, I must say. Despite the rain and the sleet, I could probably get used to this place. There weren't many people around and I didn't mind. I hated being stared at; it infuriated me to the point of near explosion. I drove towards the store, starving from not being able to stomach aeroplane food and clambered in, wiping my feet as I hit the threshold. _

_I smelt something off, immediately. Heard some things too but I ignored them, thinking it would be fine when suddenly, I was ambushed by what seemed like three boys down the veg isle. If you could call them boys. They smiled politely at me but were very interested in me which crept me out a little. I bet, like the rest of the folks in town, that they'd know everyone too._

_I had to crane my neck to look at them properly and smiled back, shyly._

"_Hey, haven't seen you around here before." the big, very muscular guy said, politely after a while. His eyes were massive as he took me in and I could see his friends looking at him wide eyed. I looked back, fixated on him completely for a while as we locked eyes. What was this feeling? This wasn't normal, surely. There was something wrong with me and with that thought, I looked down, embarrassed and confused. I noticed then that all three of them were topless. I blushed a little but then thanked god that I was tanned and that it couldn't show easily. I heard the big guy gulp as if he _did_ see it and I smiled, liking that idea a little too much. I frowned at myself, even more confused. _

"_No, I'm just checking the place out. Me and my family are moving here so..." I explained, shyly, while manoeuvring through the isles in search of munchies. _

"_Cool. I'm Jacob...This is Seth and Quil." the same boy said. I nodded my head, shaking all of their huge hands. Jacob...I liked that name. It suited him well. I smiled warmly at him and his breath caught. Jacob took a little longer to let go though. Creepy. He was looking at me funnily and I avoided his gaze even though all I wanted to do was gaze at nothing else but his eyes too. Seth and Quil looked amused now, glancing between both of us. _

"_Hi, I'm Melissa. You can call me Mel, if you like." I greeted them. They smiled and nodded, staring at me for what seemed like forever._

"_It's a utter pleasure to meet you, Mel." Jacob said, attractively. He was rather...hot. It was amazing as to how attractive I found him. Utterly breathtaking. He glistening white teeth were beautiful against his russet skin and his body! Amazing. _

"_Ditto, Jacob." I replied, blushing at my thoughts. He eyed me, curiously._

"_Jake." he corrected, automatically. I smiled._

"_Jake." I repeated, continuing through the store._

"_So...we could show you around or something, if you'd like?" Seth offered, kindly._

"_Um..." I hesitated. Do I go with them? I've just met them and are pretty big. The thing was, I could feel my self wanting to trust them, especially Jake. It was like there was something we shared in our life. Jacob seemed to be the centre of my mind right now and I couldn't understand why. I frowned as I thought about it for a second longer before answering, "Sure."_

"_Good, good." Jake said, enthusiastically. I chuckled at his excitement, surprising myself as o realised I _liked_ seeing his excitement. _

"_Let me just eat, please. I'm starving." I added._

"_Sure, sure. Understandable." Jake replied, his eyes going wide for a second. I frowned and carried on. _

_Did he know? He couldn't know that my werewolf side caused me to eat like a bulimic savage, that didn't appear to have eaten at all. How could he know? How would it be understandable? Weird. I was being paranoid so I shoved it out of my head. _

"_So tell us about yourself, Mel." Quil requested, lightly. I smiled, reluctant but complied. _

"_Um...My name is Melissa Ray Wolf..."_

"_Wolf?" Seth asked, confused and a little amused for some reason. I smiled, probably for another reason than his and nodded. "Cool...Oh, sorry, carry on."_

"_As I was saying, my name is Melissa Ray Wolf and I currently live at a reservation up north, near Alaska. Um...I have an annoying little brother called Dylan. A little sister called Summer and my mother is called Angelina Wolf. I'm in my Junior Year at school. People think I'm smart and pretty but you know, whatever."_

"_What, you don't think so?" Jake asked without appearing to think about it. He froze for a second before smiling, brightly. I gazed at him for a minute but then shrugged. _

"_You are." Jake confirmed others' opinions. "You're beautiful." I smiled, thankfully. _

"_Thanks, I guess." I answered shyly. _

"_Anyway, carry on." Jake prompted. I smiled. _

"_Where was I? Oh yeah, I plan on becoming a teacher for young kids, like elementary school or some place. I looove kids. I practically raised Dylan, my brother, and still plan on raising Summer, my sister, also. My mom works a lot so there's really no one else to do it."_

"_Where's your dad?" Quil asked, interestedly. I smiled, wryly._

"_Um...I don't know him. He was never around even before I was born so...whatever."_

"_Git. His loss." Jake commented. I smiled and blushed again, shaking my head. _

"_We don't really talk about him. My mom thinks she's over him but I know better. It surprises me after 17 years, she'd still love him. I find it hard to believe that she could have ever loved him, especially after what I've heard about him." I mused, shaking my head while deep in thought. _

"_Love can hold strong connections. It depends on how deep that connection goes as to whether or not that love can break." Jake mused. I gawked at him, amused._

"_Wow, that's deep." I commented. _

_I had been so captivated on our chat that we were standing at my car already. I put my key in the lock and unlocked it. _

"_I can be deep but not usually. I'm usually all grins and laughter. It's true though." he assured me and I nodded, not doubting him._

"_Have you had any love interests?" Quil asked, blatantly. I chuckled at his phrasing, shaking my head without commenting but glanced up at Jake for some reason. I shook my head again, sighing."Why not?"_

"_Not really...into love and relationships." I admitted but it felt wrong to say now for some reason. "Haven't really had the opportunity though. Well..."_

"_Well?" Seth prompted. I smiled. _

"_There was this one guy but he was a dick."_

"_Did he hurt you?" Jake asked, suddenly protective and slightly angry. I saw that he was shaking, or his arms at least and my eyes opened widely at the sight. That was exactly what I do when I try to compose my self when I'm angry. He couldn't possibly be doing it for the same reasons. _

"_Um...no." I replied, eventually, my eyes still on his hands which stopped as soon as I answered him. I looked up at his face and he was smiling widely. _

"_Good. I would have hurt him for you."_

"_Um...Err, thanks, Jake. I guess." I stuttered._

_I couldn't focus. This wasn't happening. He wasn't a... HE couldn't be a... I've never known any others. And now suddenly I was speaking to three potential werewolves? This was insane. It was not happening. Knowing this information, I wanted to be as far away from them as possible but on the other hand, I wanted to get to know them more, to get to know everything about us kind. But then I wasn't entirely sure that he was one. I mean, he could have an anger problem for all I knew. Totally coincidental. _

"_So, we giving this tour or what?" Seth spoke up. I knew he could see the recognition and wariness in my eyes._

"_Um...I actually can't. See, I'm supposed to be meeting someone." I lied. Seth looked disappointed but Jacob looked devastated. _

"_Oh yeah? Someone we know?" Quil asked, interestedly. I shook my head no. _

"_Shame. Well, we'll see you around. I glad you decided to move here. Maybe we'll get together some time, Mel. See ya." Jake called, over his shoulder as they walked towards the trees. _

"_Yeah, see ya." I called back. I widened my eyes more when they walked through the edge, into its dark depths. Well, they weren't dark to me but they should be for them...if they weren't werewolves. _

That was the last time I spoke to them. I knew what I knew but hoped and prayed that it wasn't true. For one, I didn't know them and their Alpha has to be living near them. Two, I was a female and even around them then, in our human forms, I could sense a male, testosterone type vibe coming from them. Three, if I was the only girl then what would that mean, would they try something? From first impressions, I don't think those three would but I had no idea how large their pack was. There would be another 25 for all I knew. I bet at least one of them would show an interest in me. I was drawing my conclusions of this matter, of course, from normal wolf pack behaviour. Males, including the Alpha male would fight for the females. Also females would fight for Alpha female within the pack. I just couldn't be dong with that and yet, we were still moving there because deep down inside, I wanted to get to know them still I could stop thinking of them when I left and it's been plaguing my mind. I wanted to know more. And I would.

_Especially of Jacob_...My mind added and I frowned, deeply.

Jacob? Why him? Even thinking his name, my chest ached for some reason and I didn't know why. What was this? It was freaking me out, really bad. I could shake him from my mind and it terrified me. The last time it was like this was with _him _and I couldn't go there again. I wasn't ready for anything my mind and heart were ready for. I could NOT go there again.

It was a regular day here in the Wolf house. My mom preparing for her first job of the day – TA at the reservation school. Dylan was refusing to go to school, using the excuse among so many excuses that we were moving tomorrow and that it didn't matter for today. He said it didn't matter all of this week for that exact reason. I ignored him once again, unable to handle the stress of another uncooperative sibling.

I was dressing Summer for the day since my mom was busy like every morning. She was still tired because she had a cold and it had kept her up all night. I, too, was tired since I stopped up with her, knowing my mom was busy today. Like usual, I would be stopping off school to care for her, like every time she got sick. I didn't mind, especially when it got me away from all the clingy 'friends' I have back at school. It wasn't hurting my grades which I was thankful for.

"Have you nearly finished, Mel?" My mom called from her room.

"Yeah, she's dressed. Just brushing out her curls. Is Dyl going or not?" I called back. She didn't answer but Dylan did.

"NO! If you don't have to go then, I don't either." He shouted from the sofa. I sighed.

"So are you going to help with Summer?" I asked angrily, peering around the corner to him, holding Summer on my hip. I raised my eyebrows.

"No way. I'll sit here." He said, cockily.

"You know what, one of these days, boy, I'm gonna...!" I threatened and left the room.

I settled Summer into her high chair and began to feed her the strawberries and apple pieces mom had cut up for her. She could feed herself but I loved doing it. It was one of the only tasks that allowed sister-sister bonding time. I loved her so much. She was getting so big and older. It was her 3rd birthday in a few weeks and I wanted to make it special. She's just coming out of her terrible twos and I was so very grateful.

My mom appeared in the kitchen, appearing to be late and she kissed my forehead, stroked Summer's cheek, smiling and calling out to Dylan, who didn't answer before she rushed out the door. I called bye after her and quietly heard her acknowledge. I sighed and returned my full attention to Summer. She was smiling widely and I grinned.

"That nice, sis?" I asked, happily. She nodded while gnawing on a piece of apple.

"Very." she answered in her sweet, innocent voice that sent shivers through me every time I heard it. I could still remember hearing it for the first time. It was special to me even more so that she had said my name first. Of course, back then, it came out a 'Me-issa'. I've been causally training her to call me Mel. She's got it down, no prob. She was going to be a smart one like me if she learns that quickly. "Where momma?"

My heart sank at her question and hid it with a smile. "She'll be back tonight, baby."

"Promise?" she asked. I nodded. "Nin't say I promise!"

"I promise, momma will be back tonight." I corrected, rolling my eyes and tickling her for her cheekiness. She giggled and coward away. I tickled her for a few more seconds before allowing her to finish while I got changed into my day wear.

When I came back, I caught Dylan teasing her and was furious.

"Dylan! Stop it!" I ordered, snatching Summer's dish out of his hands. She was crying and Dylan was laughing. "What the hell is wrong with you! Get out! Just get out my sight!"

"Why? Why should I? You're not my mom!" he shouted from the door.

"I'll have you know I fuc...frigging raised you, you ungrateful little punk! I just wish now that I had hit you more as discipline, maybe that way you'd have some now!" I shouted, while trying to calm Summer on my hip by bouncing her up and down.

"Ooh, scary!" he said sarcastically before charging towards the living room. I held back a scream and controlled my body before I did something to hurt my sister. I swear, if he could only realise what he was jeopardising when he got me angry like that! It was dangerous for the both of them, damn it. I cooled myself down and then Summer, settling her in her room to play. I shut the gate at her door and headed for my room, leaving the door open.

For the best part of that day, I was completing my remaining homework from my last school. I'd e-mail it through to the principle once I'd finished it. I was grateful that Dylan went out with his one friend that seemed to be just as bad as him, Jamie. Summer was sleeping so I had the rest of the time to myself until she woke up and my mom would be home in about an hour so all was good.

The phone began to rang then and I had to rush to answer it before the baby woke up. Luckily, she didn't and I nearly shouted at the person on the other end.

"Hello?" I asked, irritated. The person hesitated before answering.

"Hi, Mel. You okay?" my one true friend, Gina asked. I smiled and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Bad day. How you doing?" I asked, interestedly. Gina was currently in the UK. She was on vacation with her folks for two weeks and had said goodbye before she left for her plane yesterday morning. She'd called me when she landed but she'd made it habit to call me whenever she could. Of course the time frame didn't help when she was in front of us. I call her at like 8pm here but over there, it was 2 in the morning. She wasn't so happy but got over it.

"Oh my god, I love this place. London is so big! There are white people every where so you know, my dad isn't exactly comfortable but all's good. Amazing in fact. You?"

"Oh, it's so-so. Just finished my homework now and I'm officially done packing. So all's good on this end too."

"Good, good." she replied. She waited for a minute. "So hey, listen. I just wanted to say that I hope your move goes well. Text me your new house number and I'll call you on Sunday, okay?"

"You got it." I agreed. She went quite for another minute.

"I'll really miss you, you know." she said quietly. I smiled.

"I know. I'll miss you too but I'll visit in the holidays and stuff so we'll see each other." I assured her. I just knew she was getting tear struck.

"Okay, but I take first trip. I want to see your new place." She almost choked. I smiled again. Definitely crying.

"I'll be fine, babe. Okay? I have to go though. I think Summer's waking up. Love ya!" I said, sadly.

"Yeah, love you too. Give Sum a big kiss from me, okay?"

"Totally."

"Okay, see ya." The line went dead and I stifled back tears on my way to Summer's room.

She was at the gate and smiled when I came into view. She looked tired still and her nose was running. I grabbed some ultra soft tissues and wiped it away before kissing her forehead, kneeling down to her.

"You not sleepy anymore?" I asked her, babyish. She shrugged, signalling clearly that she was still indeed tired and I climbed over the gate, picking her up. I crossed over to her bed and laid her down, sitting next to the bed on the floor. It wasn't a particularly tall bed. It was short enough for her to climb in and out. "Will you sleep if I sit here?"

"Yeah. Sissy sit ere wit me." She replied, sleepily. She sniffled and looked at me for a while, taking in my brilliant smile as I watched her eyes droop and finally close. Watching her made me sleepy and before I realised it, I was being woken up, lightly, by my mother. She smiled brightly at me and my sister, holding a camera in her hand. I knew she had a picture of us sleeping together. She always did that. I followed her out of Summer's room quietly, checking that we hadn't bothered her and then clambered into the kitchen, still sleepy.

"Hey, mom. How was work?" I asked, tiredly. She was already making dinner.

"It was fine. A good last day." she told me, smiling as she set some sausages in the oven and potatoes to boil.

"Good. Mom, are you positive that you wanna move. I mean, we don't have to." I asked her, seriously. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine. You know, I kinda like it. You know, seeing the world." she said, happily.

I must admit that sounds appealing. "Yeah, okay."

"I know it has been hard on you, baby but I have some good news." She announced, smugly. I raised my eyebrows excitedly.

"Seems I have got that job in La Push, that teacher position. It pays as much as both my jobs here plus a little extra so I'll only have one job that pays the same and have more time for you kids. Isn't that awesome?"

"Oh mom, yeah, totally! Awesome!" I smiled, hugging her.

"You can concentrate more on your studies, not that even need to concentrate with the grades you get already and I'll be able to hire child care for Summer for a few hours at least."

"Yeah, I could always check on her at lunch time anyway. Oh mom, that's totally awesome!"

"Told you it was good news." She boasted. I laughed.

We ate in a flurry of chat and laughter, but only us three girls. Dylan was out for dinner, thankfully and he didn't get back until 8. We all had an early night ready for our plane tomorrow and our very busy day.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? I'd really like some feedback on this and to know if you guys are gonna want more, okay? Thanks :D**

**I know it was short but hopefully the chapters will get longer unless this length was ideal for you. Let me know :D**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories if you liked this :D**

**Please, please, please REVIEW! They make me very, very happy :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	2. Femininity

**Hey, Hey, Everyone!**

**So here's chapter two just to get the story going. No one likes reading just the first chapter. Most people need a second to get a feel for the story so here it is! :D**

**I hope you enjoy it and thank you to my reviewers that reviewed the first chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I WISH I DID THOUGH! :D**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Femininity**

**Jacob Black's POV**

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Seth asked as we stepped into the store. Quil shrugged.

"You know we eat anything and everything, Seth so why ask? Just pick something up." I told him, smiling. He chuckled and headed off to the freezers. "But not your silly, disgusting sweet and sour because that shit is awful!"

Quil laughed. "You realise you've just contradicted yourself right?" he asked, still laughing. I slapped him upside the head and shrugged. Seth returned and froze while Quil stopped laughing abruptly but not from me hitting him. They were peering towards the door and I turned to see their attraction. I froze myself as my eyes locked upon mid-back length, black waves of the most gorgeous girl I've seen in a while. She definitely wasn't from around here. I cocked an eyebrow at Seth and Quil before gazing back at her. God, she was beautiful.

But there was something else about her; an appeal of some kind that I was simply and utterly pulled towards. Her femininity was astounding; like sex appeal came naturally to her; as if it was effortless. I found myself drawn to her and that was from one simple, but memorable, look.

"I saw her first." Seth claimed. I snorted as did Quil.

"No way." Quil objected. "I saw her first."

"Well, I saw her last and I'm Alpha so translated, that means I saw her first." I said, illogically. I saw Seth and Quil frown in confusion. I chuckled, watching her disappear down an isle.

"Damn Alphahood." Seth and Quil grunted together and I laughed.

I could help feel something else about her. It was familiar, something I felt with Leah also. I knew I was being silly but I as stronger with her because of the femininity pull I have towards her, that interestingly enough, I don't have towards Leah. It was weird because that thing I felt, like with Leah, was that she had wolf in her. But at was impossible so I shook it off.

"Come on...and don't embarrass yourselves." I warned them. They smiled innocently and followed me to the veg isle. I saw her looking over some fruit, ironically in the veg isle. Why didn't they have a fruit isle? It was weird and just plain confusing but anyway...I walked up to her and stopped and she stood up, not appearing to have seen us, oddly and near bumped into me.

She looked up and met my gaze and I knew I was a goner...

She was soo beautiful! Her gorgeous green eyes were striking and pulled me in so that she was the only thing I saw. Her hair looked even better this close than it did before. Her heart shaped face was breathtaking and I could look at her all day. She reached just up to my chest, small enough to be engulfed by my whole frame. And oh how I wanted to engulf her...She looked like perfection and I didn't want her out of my sight. Also, this close, that essence I was smelling from her was stronger but I pushed that back, focusing more on the sex appeal she was excluding.

She looked shocked at our expressions as we smiled politely and with testosterone fuelled gazes. She craned her neck and smiled, brilliantly. Her smile was perfect too. Was there anything that this girl would do and I not find it perfect? I highly doubted it but I couldn't think of any other way to explain how she makes me feel about her. She's just perfect. Unsurprisingly, her smile also made her femininity even more potent and I wanted to take her right now, not only from the smell but the influence she had over me, which was a weird sensation. Maybe it was a wolf thing? I would have to look into that. Maybe ask Sam. I mean, I don't think I've...

"We haven't seen you around here before." I commented, politely. It surprised me a little that she started to blush but it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and the cutest, and I had to concentrate as to keep myself in this spot and not pounce on her lips, her soft looking, plump lips which were begging to be claimed.

"No, I'm just checking the place out. Me and my family are, maybe, moving here so..." She replied, shyly. Her voice went straight through to my cock, not to mention it made my heart squeeze tightly. Her voice was like wind chimed to my ears – calm and sensational. But I had a problem right now that if agitated more, she would surely see it so I had to think un-arousing things – kissing a cow; kissing an old woman; kissing Leah(ew); kissing Rosalie(EW!). I shivered internally at that last one; it definitely doing the job and I looked back at her with interest.

"Cool. I'm Jacob." I greeted her. I felt Seth and Quil nudge me a little and I fought back a smirk before adding. "This is Seth and Quil."

She nodded and shook all three of our hands. Her touch sent shock waves through me and I was nearly propelled forwards. I had to fight to let go of her hand because one; it would have looked weird and two; her soft velvety skin was giving so soft and amazing that it made me want to explore her whole body to see if it was like that everywhere. I looked at her with such an intense interest and hunger that she looked awkward. I glanced at the other two and saw that they couldn't help it either but I nearly growled because I didn't like them looking at her like that.

"Hi, I'm Melissa but you can call me Mel, if you'd like." she offered, politely. I smiled. Her name was so beautiful; certainly matching the person. I loved her name. Mel. Melissa. Mel-Mel. I loved it. I gazed at her for a while without even noticing and she looked a little shy and awkward after awhile.

"It's an utter pleasure to meet you, Mel." I replied, truthfully. I was never going to forget this girl.

"Ditto, Jacob."

"Jake." I corrected, instinctively. She smiled. Wow...

"Jake." She repeated, turning and moving down the isle. We followed her. I was not letting her out my sight yet.

"So...We could show you around sometime if you like?" Seth offered, thoughtfully. I glanced at him, nodding ever so slightly for his thoughtfulness. He smirked.

"Um..." She hesitated. Her guard came up and the wolf smelling scent deepened, like it did with Leah whenever she was caught off guard. Their scents were too similar to be mistaken for anything else and I frowned briefly before composing myself at the thought of her being a werewolf. She couldn't be. I mean, Leah's the only one; the only female. But here it was, in front of me. The same scent that surrounded Leah. I was confused and almost...happy that she was. I mean, she was unbreakable. There was no telling what I could do for her if she'd let me. I knew this was the Alpha in me trying to find an Alpha Female. I knew it but I really liked its choice. I almost forgot that she was still to answer. "Sure."

My excitement flared. "Good, good." I enthused a little too enthusiastically. She chuckled the most heavenly sound I've heard in my life.

"Just let me eat, please. I'm starving." she added, smiling. That was another thing that tipped me off as to what she was. Of course, I could have it totally wrong and she could just be bulimic.

"Sure, sure. Understandable." I agreed, my eyes widening as I just realised what I'd done. How could that be understandable? If she was a wolf then does she know about us? Judging by her frown, I was guessing that it was feasible. She walked away, still frowning.

Quil saved me. "So tell us about yourself, Mel." he asked, glancing at me as if to say I owed him one. She seemed reluctant.

"Well, my name is Melissa Ray Wolf..." she started but Seth interrupted her.

"Wolf?" he asked, confused and amused as was Quil and I. Could things get anymore amusing? She even had a last name Wolf. What the hell? I loved it. She smiled and nodded. "Cool...sorry, carry on."

"As I was saying, my name is Melissa Ray Wolf and I currently live at a reservation up north, near Alaska. Um...I have an annoying little brother called Dylan. A little sister called Summer and my mother is called Angelina Wolf. I'm in my Junior Year at school. People think I'm smart and pretty but you know, whatever."

"What you don't think so?" I asked without thinking. Did I just ask that? God, I was practically screaming that I was utterly swept with her! I'm such a douche! I froze for a second before smiling, brightly, appearing innocent. She gazed at me for a minute but then shrugged.

"You are." I confirmed others' opinions. She smiled, thankfully.

"Anyway, carry on." I prompted. She smiled.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, I plan on becoming a teacher for young, young kids. I looove kids. I practically raised Dylan and still plan on raising Summer also. My mom works a lot so there's really no one else to do it."

"Where's your dad?" Quil asked, interestedly. She smiled, reluctantly it seemed.

"Um...I don't know him. He left when I was born so...whatever."

"Git. His loss." I commented, irritated. Who could possibly be able to walk out on someone so beautiful? She smiled and blushed again, shaking her head.

"We don't really talk about him. My mom thinks she's over him but I know better. It surprises me after 17 years, she'd still love him." She mused, shaking her head while deep in thought. I wanted her to help her understand. I even surprised myself with this next bit.

"Love can hold strong connections. It depends on how deep that connection goes as to whether or not that love can break." I mused. Quil and Seth's eyes widened in shock and they held back laughter. She simply gawked at me, amused.

"Wow, that's deep." She commented.

She seemed shocked to be at her car, I assumed. It was a nice car, for a classic at least.

"I can be deep but not usually. It's true though." I assured her. She nodded, convincingly.

"Have you had any love interests?" Quil asked, randomly. I wanted to slap him for bringing it up. This was a perfect moment as I wanted to sexually attack her anyway to find out that she already has a boyfriend. But she chuckled and shook her head no. I was relieved. "Why not?"

"Not really...into love and relationships." she admitted. I found I could see straight through that statement, like I knew she was lying. If I could detect her lies then surely, when I haven't detected any previously, she's being telling the truth and that meant a lot. She trusted us at least. "I haven't really had the opportunity, though. Well..."

My heart jutted. What does she mean?

"Well?" Seth hedged.

"Well, there was this one guy but he was a dick."

When she said the word 'dick', which I associate to violent person, I got seriously angry.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked, protectively and possessive. I began to shake, violently but I restricted it to my hands. She hadn't answered me yet. She was watching me and I wondered if I was confirming her suspicions of us, or even raising some but I didn't care. If he'd hurt her then I was going to hunt him down and probably kill him. No. No probably about it. I would kill him.

When she finally answered me, I relaxed, happy with her answer. "Um...no." Though she was still watching my hands as they stopped vibrating. I forced a wide, innocent smile as if she was seeing things and as she looked up at me, it became a little less forced.

"Good, because I would have hurt him for you." I told her, truthfully. I would have done more than just hurt him. I would have crippled him.

"Um...Err, thanks, Jake. I guess." She stuttered.

There was an awkward silence in which I just gazed at her, undressing her, I knew inappropriately, with my eyes. I just wanted to feel the smooth skin on her stomach; the warm skin and her neck; just to feel any part of her she offered to me. I began to fantasise about what I'd do to her when Seth broke the silence, resurfacing me into the present and not a later day.

"So, are we giving this tour or what?" he asked. My mistake had made her wary and I knew that she had been confirmed or become suspicious of us being what I knew she was. Her wariness shone in her eyes now.

Then she lied again, "Um...I actually can't. See, I'm supposed to meet someone."

It actually, surprisingly frustrated me that she'd lie to us if she trusted us. Perhaps I was wrong. But then she's just met us. How can she trust us so quickly? But then, I was heartbroken for some reason that I couldn't understand because she was leaving me already and I was nowhere near ready to be letting her out of my sight. I wanted her with me forever. This was too soon.

"Oh yeah? Someone we know?" Quil asked interestedly. She shook her head again, not really lying because we can't know someone who doesn't exist.

"Shame. Well, we'll see you around. I hope you decide to move here, Mel. See ya." I called to her, already on my way to the forest, unable to hear her lie to me anymore but hating myself that I was the one to walk away but did. I needed to make sense of what I was feeling. We had run here. She called back just before we disappeared into the trees.

We stopped a ways in and looked at each other, amazed.

"Who the hell was that?" Seth asked, amused. "She was amazing."

"I hope I'm not the only one that saw it!" I said, referring to the werewolf sign. Seth looked confused but Quil shook his head no.

"She's a werewolf." he announced. I nodded. "I could sense the same vibe that I sense from Leah, from her."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, so did I but I didn't suspect that she was a werewolf. You really think so?" Seth asked, interestedly. I nodded, seriously.

"Wow..." Quil and Seth breathed together and I knew that we were all reeling over the fact that there was _another_ one of us. We had such a big pack anyway. Then their heads snapped up to me and their eyes were huge. I frowned.

"Dude...Did you just...imprint?" Quil asked, stunned. I frowned, deeper.

"Um...No...I don't think...so. Why?" I asked, confused.

"Dude, you totally spaced out for like ages and you looked like Quil whenever he looks at Claire." Seth told me, happily. I took a deep breath, considering what they were saying and how the others that have imprinted felt by looking into their past thought in my memory. Holy Shit! I have! My eyes widened, looking up at Seth and Quil, who were grinning madly as they already knew that I had.

"Holy Shit! I-I think I did!" I exclaimed, amazed and shit scared at the same time. I've just imprinted and I can't get her out my head. Her face, her hair her body. So beautiful! Oh god...

"What you gonna do?" Quil asked me but I knew it was a loaded question. I sighed.

"I'm holding a meeting tonight spread the word about her and I guess announce the imprinting...Wow" I told them, stripping my shorts. They grinned and did the same.

"Congrats, Man. Awesome!" Seth exclaimed befre he phased into his fur. I grinned and followed suit.

"_Where you going now?"_ Quil asked.

"_Talk to my dad and the elders. If she's a werewolf; she's one of ours sister."_ I told them. Someone had to have a half sister because no other tribe has a history or legends about spirit warriors such as ours. She belonged to our tribe. I knew for a fact that she wasn't my sister, not if I was to be with her sexually or even imprinted on her! Ew, that would just be gross! Just thinking about her body though aroused me. Think un-arousing thoughts, Jake, un-arousing thoughts – Kissing Rosalie. I calmed down immediately, cringing at the thought again.

"What, you think a father of ours fathered another like Embry?" Quil asked, doubtful, also ignoring my mental imaging.

"Is there any other explanation?" I asked, rhetorically. He shook his head no, anyway. "Just do it, yeah?"

"Sure thing, Jake. See you later."

I ran fast towards the town hall. It wasn't a big hall but it was good enough for a council meeting that was surely being held right now. I stopped at the edge of trees and phased, pulling my shorts back on before running, humanly towards the oak doors of the hall. I knocked once and waited. Sue Clearwater opened the doors and peered out, questioningly.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" she asked, inquisitively.

"I need to speak with you all, mostly Sam." I requested. She nodded, opening the doors wider so that I could step through. I peered towards the circle of elders and saw Sam looking confused. I walked through the hall with Sue at my side and stopped in the middle of the circle as she sat down, looking at me, interestedly before speaking.

"Well, to what do we owe the honour, Jacob?" she asked, politely. My dad was looking at me, suspiciously. I smiled and then became serious, peering towards Sam.

"Our ranks have grown." I announced and Sam nearly jumped from his seat, in confusion and shock.

"How is that possible Jake? Every son of the forefathers have transformed already." Sam asked, stunned. I shrugged.

"Oh, she's not a son, Sam." I contradicted. He got up, swiftly, wide eyed.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"She is a werewolf, not he. Melissa Ray Wolf..." I explained but was cut off by Sue.

"Wait, Melissa Wolf? The girl that's moving here with her family next month?" she asked, amazed. I nodded.

"But it makes no sense. Who's her father?" My dad asked, confused. I shrugged.

"I dunno. She doesn't know."

"How do you know she doesn't know?" Sam asked, warily.

"Me, Seth and Quil have just spoken to her in the store." I explained. Sam's eyes hardened.

"She's here? In La Push?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"...Jake, are you sure?" Sam asked, sceptically. I nodded, seriously. "Where's your proof?"

"My nose. She smells exactly like Leah. Like her...I dunno...feminine smell." I explained unsure as to what to call it.

"Leah does have a unique smell. It would be hard to misjudge." he mused, mostly to himself. He was deep in thought for the moment.

"So...we have another Embry on our hands." Sue said, thoughtful.

"It appears so." I confirmed.

"Well, we've already established that Embry's father is Joshua Uley but does it exclude him?" Billy inquired. I saw Sam's eyes harden more. I knew he hated his father being accused even though he had done it once before. Embry knew that he was Sam's half brother but the knowledge never really changed their relationship.

"Well, there's Quil's father and Paul's. Possibly, I'm sorry Sue, Harry." Dad added, eyeing Sue warily. She simply nodded at the possibility.

"And you, Billy?" Eusta asked. My dad, thankfully, shook his head no.

"I never touched another woman besides my Sarah." he said, proudly. I took pride in his words as he smiled at me.

"Okay, so we have three candidates. Sorry, four." Sam corrected, reluctantly adding his father to the frame. "How do we find out?"

"Well, she has no Quileute records so...I don't know." Sue admitted.

"Perhaps through her mother. You could always ask her." I suggested, thoughtfully.

"Son, that might be the only way." Dad agreed. I nodded and we fell silent.

"Jacob, is there something else?" Sue asked, confused. I took a deep breath and turned to Sam. He raised his eyebrows, expectantly.

"I think...I imprinted...on her." I announced and his eyes widened as a huge grin appeared on his face. He shot up and hugged me tightly.

"That's amazing, Jake! Congrats!" he congratulated. I smiled, brightly and glanced at my dad and saw tears in his eyes. I frowned.

"My boy has his soul mate. Come here, Son." he ordered, emotionally and I grinned, going over and bending down so that he could give me a huge hug. "Congratulations, Jacob."

"Thanks, Dad." I murmured back, hugging Sue and shaking the other Elders' hands in turn before requesting my leave. Granted, I strolled out the hall to inform Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth and Leah that they had the possibility of having a half sister.

* * *

**So there's chapter 2, just chapter 1 from Jake's POV**

**Did you like it? Send me a review and tell me! :D**

**I'll update again tomorrow :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	3. A New Town Some New Faces

**Hey, hey, Everyone!**

**I know! It is soo short, it has to be the shortest chapter I've written for any of my stories but there's not much happening right now, sorry :( The next chapter WILL be longer, I promise :)**

**I got some good reviews for the first couple of chappies so I hope you guys like this one too. Please, if you read this far, stick with it. It WILL get better. It's still early days :D Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**A New Town; Some New Faces**

* * *

**Melissa's POV**

We woke early; earlier than usual for this family. Normally, no one was up before nine am unless it was my mother leaving for her early job a couple of days a week. No, today, we were being unusual because today was the day – we were moving! My Mom had been up an hour before I and I got up at 7, which shocked me to high heaven. Dylan woke at 7:30, mainly because of the water soaking his mattress through. He was not a happy bunny this morning! I had woke him when I woke at seven but he didn't even flinch as I shouted in his ear. He was fast on. But as soon as the first droplet of water trickled down his head, to his neck and all the way down his shirtless spine, he was up like a rocket, cussing and cursing me out as I left him to get changed, laughing myself into tears at his reaction. Summer was still to get up but it would have been easier this way. She wouldn't get in the way when we loaded the moving van.

Dylan had to help today; though he only moved his stuff and no one else's. He helped move the couch because he uses it the most. He dismantled his bed and moved his dresser and possessions but the rest of the house was all me, my mother and a couple of moving van men. One of which had been giving me the eye all morning. It was soo creepy and he made me uncomfortable the whole time. It was creepy as Jacob last month. The thought of him suddenly energised me and I moved a hell of a lot faster. I don't know what it was about him but it shocked me.

I woke Summer at 10am and she was well rested, all happiness and smiles, just the way I liked her. I dressed and fed her before settling her in her car seat with Mr. Bear, her favourite toy to keep her occupied for another 30 minutes. I rolled down the windows and put her favourite _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse_ soundtrack in the dashboard to keep her happy too.

We started at 8:30 and finished loading the whole house in 2 hours, ending at 10:30. We said our last goodbyes to the house and then we were off, driving towards our new home – La Push.

It was a long and tiresome drive. Mom preferred to drive than fly and I must admit I was okay with it too. It was Dyl that complained most of the journey. He complained how he was so hot, even though the windows were down, or that Summer was too noisy and he had a 'headache', just to get some attention. I shook my head and plugged in my headphones most of the trip, only removing them when Mom needed me to tend, awkwardly, to Summer. Bending into the back-seat, even in a biggish car like ours was painful and I pulled my whole right side. I listened to Kings of Leon and Paramore mostly on the trip, watching as the forest zoomed past my window when we drove off the highway and into a wonder that is pure nature. I could imagine my first trip into the forest as my furry alter ago, how much I was going to enjoy it. Though, I would have to be careful here, what with the other werewolves that reside her. M face fell a little in realising that I may have to hold up on that trip into the local forestry area.

I must admit, La Push was beautiful, more so than our last home. It was a true reservation. It was surprisingly a good, sunny day, unlike my last visit. People were out enjoying the sun. Families playing in their yards; people sunbathing on the beach; birds even tweeting in the treetops, the sounds filtering through my open window. We drove past a house that had a familiar face standing in the front of it, speaking to a woman that must be his mother. He noticed me and called out.

"Hey! Mel!" Seth shouted, happily. Happier than usual. I smiled and waved back as we zoomed down the road towards the house. I saw that my Mom was still checking in the rear-view to see if the moving van was still on our tail. She didn't trust them at all.

The time we moved before last, we lost them on the Interstate on our way to Maine. She wasn't happy when they also lost their way and had to call Mom on her cell phone. She spent half an hour shouting at them down the phone because they were driving to another _state_. She was irate the whole car journey and even Dyl didn't dare cross her then.

Another familiar face appeared, two in fact as we turned right and my heart leapt, a sensation in my chest pulling me forwards. Hell, it felt like I was driving the car with it as I gazed upon Jacob and Quil. They didn't seem to see me so I shouted out at the precise moment Mom had to stop at a red light.

"Jake! Quil!" I shouted and they wheeled around, looking for the source of their beckoning. They beamed, wildly, Jacob more so than Quil, as they settled upon me and came charging over.

"Mel! Hey, you're here! Awesome!" Quil exclaimed. I chuckled. Jake didn't say anything. He simply gazed at me...sort of lovingly. I blushed and smiled; he smiled widely back.

"Hey, Mel. I'm really glad you're here." he greeted, kneeling down at my window, rather close to me. My Mom coughed and I glanced at her as she smiled, appearing nosey.

"Oh, guys. This is my Mom." I introduced them.

"Hello, Mrs. Wolf." Quil greeted. She smiled, sweetly.

"Yeah, hey, Mrs. Wolf." Jake seconded, hardly looking at her. His gaze was still on me; I tried to avoid it.

"Please, Miss. And it's a pleasure, boys." she replied, politely. I reluctantly peered into the back-seat when Dyl kicked my chair.

"Oh Yeah...This is Dylan. The annoying little brother I told you about." I told them. They smiled and nodded in greeting. Dylan actually shocked me. For one, he hadn't retorted to my annoying comment and he was rather staring at the huge guys at my window in nothing other than surprise and amazement. He was idolising them. I knew.

"Hey." he replied, still smiling, open mouthed. Jake and Quil glanced at each other and grinned. Then they turned to the other side of the passenger seat where Summer was sitting, shyly hiding behind her teddy. I chuckled. They smiled, brightly.

"And whose this little sweetheart?" Quil asked, crooning a little. She smiled, shyly and they chuckled.

"Come on. You're not shy. Come on, what's your name?" I encouraged and she retreated further behind her teddy. "Come on. Baby."

"Ummer." she whispered. Quil and Jake smiled wider.

"S. Summer." I corrected. She nodded.

"What do you say?" I asked her, gently. She remained quiet. I chuckled. "Hello, Jacob. Hello, Quil."

"Hello, Jacob. Hello, Quil." she repeated after me, hiding her face behind her teddy so far that only her eyes were visible.

"Hey there, Summer." Quil crooned and she giggled. I chuckled at her.

"Awe, she beautiful, Miss Wolf." Jake complimented. I smiled at him as did my mother.

"Thank you, Jake." she replied, sweetly and then sighed, glancing irritatedly at the light. It was taking forever but I wasn't complaining right now. Having Jake so close right now was making the dull ache I was feeling for this last month vanish completely.

Jacob seemed to know what she was sighing at and he chuckled. "It shouldn't be too long now. The light. It's a monster, that light. They never changed it from when there was heavy traffic on this junction. You have maybe, 2 minutes left." he informed my Mom. She smiled, thankfully.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss W. Any time. We usually try to avoid it by going to the left not the right at the junction before his one." He informed her again.

"Thank you again. Remind me to go to Jacob here if I have any other questions, Mel." She added to me. I chuckled, smiling turning back to him. He was closer than expected but the other three didn't seem to notice our proximity. I help back a gasp when I turned into his face only 6 inches away from mine. He smirked but didn't move. After a heart quickening wink and a minute later, he pulled back a little bit.

"We'll let you off, Miss. W. Light'll change in a minute." he told her. I smiled and he smiled back, totally captivated with me.

"Thank you, once again, Jacob. Quil. You two will have to come for dinner one of these days. Dish out the runnings of this reservation." My Mom offered. Inside, I was screaming with excitement. On my face, I was composed.

"We just might take you up on that, Miss Wolf." Quil accepted with Jake's nod. I smiled widely. The light turned then.

"Thank you again, boys. Bye." My Mom called, driving away.

I popped my head out the window. "Bye!"

Quil and Jake waved, still standing in the middle of the road. I saw Quil whisper something to Jake and he laughed, his face full of hope and excitement. I came back into the car as we pulled up onto our driveway and the van on the curb.

I glanced at my Mom and she was smiling at me. "What?" I asked, defensively. She smiled wider. "What?"

"You like one of them boys, don't you?" she guessed. I snorted.

"No Mom." I lied. Of course I did.

"Sure, sweetheart." she replied, doubtfully.

"Those guys were so cool!" Dylan exclaimed, smiling. I was happy to see that those two brought a good side out in not only me but in all three of my family members too.

Dylan was in the most happiest mood I'd seen him in ages for the rest of the day. He even helped with stuff that had nothing to do with him. He constructed most of the little stuff like the side tables and the little bed for Summer. He was easily good at that stuff and 90% of the time, he'd be able to do it without instructions and _actually_ get it right the first time. My Mom and I concentrated on getting Summer's room ready first because she was tired and she'd be out the way if she slept while we unpacked the rest of the house. We were still to decorate but I would be doing that. I loved painting.

It took us thirty minutes to organise her room, in which she now slept in a nice clean bed. I fixed the gate in place and returned to my Mom and brother in the kitchen.

"I actually like this house." Dylan informed us. We glanced at each other shocked before he set off to the stairs, and up to his room. The kitchen still needed organising and considering we needed dinner at 6pm, we made that our priority.

That's when my Mom stared to get nosey again. "So, Mel..."

"So Mom..." I repeated, mockingly, giving her an amused look. She grinned but otherwise never commented for a minute as she stacked china plates in the cabinet before she replied,

"Those boys..."

"What about Quil and Jake, Mom?" I asked, suspiciously. I knew where she was going with this.

"I know you like Jake, Mel. I am your mother. Besides, I saw the proximity between you two today. Seems he likes you too." she guessed. My heart sped up at her words. Oh, did I hope she was right!

"You...you think so?" I asked, unsure. She smiled because I didn't deny it. She nodded.

"Yes, sweetheart. Now I know that Derek was a, as you call him, a 'dick' but don't think that all guys are like him."

"I know Mom. I just don't want to be hurt again." I admitted. What Derek did was inexcusable and he was left behind in my past.

"Oh, I know baby but...he seems different, Jake. He's, or seems to be, a caring guy. I saw the way he looked at you too. It was magical." she told me. My mood rose with every one of her words. "Just seriously think about him, sweetie, okay?"

"I am, Mom. Trust me." I informed her and she smirked. I smiled and we finished up in silence. My mind was on Jake the entire night. It doesn't matter if he was a werewolf or his friends. There was something about him that I wanted to investigate.

We didn't fully finish, or finish the furniture until about 9pm and we were absolutely exhausted. Summer had been asleep the whole day and was still sleeping now. I'd love to be that young again. Dylan wasn't asleep from what I could hear in his room. He was shuffling things around and when I called up to ask him to stop for the night, he obeyed which shocked me. I even thanked him which shocked him. Things were turning around.

The next morning was Sunday and very busy. We began unpacking things like dishes and pictures; DVDs and books. It kept us occupied through the day. A neighbour came to call about 4pm and she looked a little...scarred to say the least, but very beautiful in her own right and very nice.

"Hello, I'm Emily Uley, Sam Uley's wife. He's one of the village elders. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood." She greeted politely, shaking mine and my Mom's hands with a very warm smile. I tried to avoid it and I don't think she caught me but I could stop looking at the scar on her face. It looked like she was clawed by something. Could it be...?

"Hello, and thank you. I'm Angelina and this is my daughter, Melissa." My Mom introduced.

"Mel." I corrected, smiling. She nodded, holding out a plate of cookies.

"Oh, there's no need." My Mom refused.

"It's a welcoming present. Please, take them. Me and my five year old nice spent a couple of hours baking earlier and she insisted we give you some." Emily said, polite again. Mom nodded and took them, setting them on the kitchen counter. "This is a lovely home, Angelina."

"Thank you, Emily. La Push is beautiful. I can't believe we didn't come sooner." Mom said, smiling.

There was a cry from upstairs and that would have been Summer awakening from her afternoon nap. She woke up last night at 4am, not dropping off again until 7 am to which I was wide awake anyway so I got an early start. She didn't sleep again until 1pm so she's back to her regular pattern now. Emily smile, happily.

"A baby?" she asked, delighted. My Mom and I smiled. I excused myself and returned a few minutes later with Summer, resting her head against my shoulder. Emily's face turned to awe and she beamed. "Awe, wow. I love kids. She's beautiful."

"Thank you. You're the third person to say that in two days." Mom informed her. Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Third?"

"Yes, some boys called Quil and Jacob met her yesterday, also saying that." Mom said, proudly. Emily smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, they're good kids." Emily told us.

"You know them?"

"Mm, yeah. Jacob and Quil are friends of Sam's so they are around at my house a lot. You'll get to know everyone around here rather quickly."

"Okay."

"Well, I'd better be off. Sam will be wanting his dinner."

"Yes, no doubt these three will as well." Mom said as Dylan came strolling up the driveway. Emily smiled at him and he blushed. He actually blushed. Emily smiled wider and said goodbye once more.

"Thank you for the cookies again, Emily! Give Sam our greetings!" Mom called after her. Emily waved in acknowledgement and drove away.

"And where have you been, young man?" I asked, suspiciously. Dylan grinned.

"Only the beach, don't stress. It's rather awesome actually."

"Well be careful. Don't go into the woods alone, okay?" I ordered; he nodded. I nodded in response and retreated to my room while Mom made dinner. We ate in silence as usual but it was a comfortable silence.

We went to bed earlier today, in preparation for our first day at a new school tomorrow – La Push High school. Joy.

* * *

**So? How was it?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? You'll make me really happy :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	4. Proof, Hard Proof

**Hey, hey, Everyone!**

**So this is chapter 4 and the guys meet Mel. I hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Without further ado...**

**Chapter 4**

**Proof, Hard Proof**

Jacob Black's POV

She drove away, peering out of her window while shouting goodbye. Quil and I waved back before he whispered, "She wants you, man." I laughed and seriously hoped that was the case. She was definitely my imprint. They guys who have already have confirmed it through the pack link. The only question is...would she want me? I really, really hoped so because she's beautiful and loving, and smart and just down to earth unlike some of the other girls I've met. I just want to be with her. I watched, disgruntled as she drove totally out of sight before walking towards our previous destination – the beach.

When we got there, most of the pack was already here with their imprints. Sam and Emily sat on a piece of driftwood. Jared and Kim stood, Jared hugging her from behind. Even little Claire was here, charging towards Quil as we approached .He laughed, scooping her up and I grinned at her. She giggled and gave Quil a welcome kiss. He grinned at her.

"Hey man, have you seen her yet?" Seth asked excitedly. We nodded.

"Yeah, we've seen her and her family. She has a sister about the same age as Claire." Quil replied. Seth beamed.

"Really?" Claire screamed, excitedly. Quil nodded.

"She's a bit shy though so be careful with her." he warned her and she nodded, seriously. He chuckled.

"I don't know why but having her here makes me happy. It's weird."Seth informed us. Quil grinned and nodded, glancing at me.

"Yeah, I know someone else who's happy that she's here. Right, Jake?" Quil teased. I smirked.

"Totally." I agreed and everyone laughed.

"God, it's hard to believe she might be my sister." Quil said, amazed. Paul and Seth nodded too.

"She going to school tomorrow?" Paul asked, interestedly. I shrugged.

"I want to meet her." Leah almost whined. It was understandable. Leah's always wanted not to be one of a kind. Dangling a possibility of the opposite in front of her face was just mean.

"She, or her mother, invited Quil and I to dinner sometime." I informed them.

"What'd Mel say?" Sam asked, interested. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing, just smiled." I answered, nonchalantly.

"She smell any different?" he asked again. I shook my head.

"Better."

"Dude, you have it bad." Jared chuckled. I shrugged. He had no right to talk anyway.

"Do you think she'd join us?" Paul asked, abruptly. We all stood in silence, considering the possibility. Leah broke it.

"I hope so."

"Never seen you this excited before Lee-Lee." Seth commented.

"Hey, the day you find out that you're not the only genetic dead end is the day you'll be excited as me." She retorted. We laughed. I stopped abruptly when a new but familiar face appeared on the beach.

"What?" Sam asked, wheeling around to look at who I was looking at. He shrugged. "It's just a kid."

"No. That's her little brother. Dylan." Quil explained. Sam's eyebrows raised and looked back over at him. He looked towards us and froze, looking away immediately. We probably looked like a mob or something to him, especially with our size. He turned and walked the opposite way down the beach, clearly scared of us. Paul chuckled lightly at his actions. He was walking rather fast.

"Yo! Dylan wait!" I called, running to catch up with him. I sensed the others following me. He turned around and took us in, all towering over him.

"Um...Hi. Jake, right?" he said, shakily.

"Yeah, hey Dylan. You remember Quil?" I asked. He simply nodded, glancing at him. He did only meet him about an hour ago.

"Why aren't you with your sister?" Quil asked, interestedly. Dylan shrugged.

"They work faster without me." he told him, kicking the sand around his shoes. Paul chuckled again.

"Geez, we're not that scary." Paul laughed. Dylan looked up at him, frowning lightly.  
"Have you looked in the mirror?" he retorted and I chuckled. He didn't deny he was scared.

"Doesn't own one." Emily joked. Dylan laughed. It was like his sister's laugh.

"Scared he'd crack it?" Dylan mocked. We all burst out laughing and some said 'OOOOO' as Paul stood there, utterly gob smacked by his cheek.

"You...You have guts, Dylan." Paul stammered. Dylan smirked. "I like you, kid."

"Thanks, I guess."

"So are you close to your sister?" Sam asked, chuckling. Dylan shrugged again, wrinkling his nose.

"Which one?"

"Mel." Sam clarified. He glanced at me.

"It's a normal little brother; big sister relationship, I guess." He admitted.

"So you are but you have a bad way of showing it?" Leah asked, amused. She knew all about that relationship.

"I guess so."

"You and your sister close to your parents?" Sam asked, subtly. I smirked a little. He was gathering information.

"Parent and Mel's more than me." he informed us.

"Where's you guys' dad?" Sam asked, hitting the nail on the head.

"Me and Mel have different fathers." he said, nonchalantly. Sam glanced at me. Dylan wasn't transforming any time soon then. "I knew my dad but Mel doesn't know hers. Though she wants to know who it is."

"Oh yeah? Do you know?" I asked, interestedly. He shrugged. My eyes narrowed.

"I heard my mom speaking to one of her friends about him. Can't quite remember his name though." he said, almost to himself. Sam and I tensed as did some others as he thought about it. He said names out to himself as if to recognise it when he did, "Harvey? Henry? Han?"

"Harry?" Leah asked in anticipation. He thought about it and frowned in concentration.

"Maybe. Started with a H anyway."

My eyes widened. I peered towards Seth and Leah, they too were wide eyed. Seth was smiling like a maniac. Leah was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. At that moment, Dylan looked at his watch. I did also and was shocked to find that I was 4:16pm already. We'd been chatting for a while.

"I'm gonna have to go." he told us, almost sadly.

"Okay. Thanks for the chat, Dylan." I called as he walked away.

"Sure, sure!" he called back. We watched as he walked out of sight and then turned to one another, open mouthed.

"Harry Clearwater?" I asked, shocked.

"Harry Clearwater." Sam repeated, just as shocked.

"This is awesome! Fantastic! I have another sister!" Seth shouted in excitement.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my GOD!" Leah said in a rush. I've never seen her smile so widely. "I have a sister!"

"It's still not confirmed fully guys, calm down." I told them but they didn't listen. They were pumped and I must admit, so was I.

"I need to go inform the elders." Sam said, walking away with Emily.

"Shall I come with you?" I asked, seriously.

"Nah, I can handle it." Sam refused. I nodded, kind of relieved. That was one situation I didn't want to step into.

"This is big news, guys." Paul said, enthusiastically. "I so hope she comes to school tomorrow. I wanna meet her."

"_You_ want to meet her? She's not _your_ sister." Leah chuckled.

"Unfortunately."

"Dude, you've never wanted a sister." Jared reminded him, confused. Paul chuckled and shrugged.

My mind wandered away from their bickering, far away to the land of Mel that I had constructed ever since I set eyes on her. Knowing that she was Seth and Leah's sister really didn't change my opinion of her in any way, good or bad. She was what she is and I loved her for it. Whoa! Did I just say I loved her? What was wrong with me? This is getting so surreal. Love. Me...in love. Damn it, I can't be _in_ love with her because she probably doesn't feel the same way. What does that make it? A crush? An infatuation? Whatever it was, it was was strong. I craved to smell her luscious scent again. I needed to.

I was vaguely aware of someone shouting at me for attention and I snapped out of my daydream with a startle as something hard hit the back of my head. "OW! What the hell?"

"Well, that's what you get for being ignorant! I said do you wanna dive?" Paul shouted, irritated.

"WHATEVER! Geez." I complained, rubbing the back of my head.

"Okay, let's go." Seth shouted, already ahead of us.

We cliff-dived most of the evening, jumping from absolutely stupid heights that would kill any normal human. But of course, we were durable werewolves that could withstand the most brutal of beatings so hitting water from almost 130 feet from sea level was nothing.

By 9 o'clock, we were spent. It didn't help the fact that Seth and Quil had patrol and they were almost asleep already. I looked at them, thinking.

"Seth, Quil. Go home and sleep." I ordered. They opened their eyes and looked at me, shocked.

"What about patrol?" Seth asked, tiredly whilst yawning.

"I'll do it." I offered.

"You need a second?" Paul offered. I shook my head, no.

"Nah, it's all good. You look like you could do with some sleep too." I joked.

"Well so do you." He retorted. I shrugged.

"Will you just go already before I change my mind." I ordered to them all.

"Cheers, Jake." Quil thanked but I shrugged it off again.

"Yep but you're on instead of me tomorrow evening." I informed him. Him and Seth nodded. Most werewolves preferred the evening shift anyway. They could enjoy themselves during the day, work then go to bed at midnight. "Sleep well, guys."

"See ya!" They all shouted, disappearing into the trees. A few minutes later, I followed them in and phased. There was no one phased still, all of them being at home and probably asleep already.

I set off towards something that I couldn't fully identify. I followed the usual patrol route at the start but my mind was somewhere else and it followed some sort of pull for something. It was familiar but new to me. It was weird; like I wasn't going to survive without going to this place at least once.

As a scent so potent infiltrated my nostrils. I skidded to a stop, gazing up at the side of Mel-Mel's house. A light was on and I saw a shadow crossing the upstairs room. I shot back a ways, as to not let that person see me within the trees. My heart fluttered at the sight of the beautiful Mel-Mel appearing behind the window, looking guarded but astonishing. She wore nothing but a low riding tank top that revealed much more bust than I think she realised. Her window was low enough for me to see the hem of her pants above her wolf pyjama bottoms. The sight was arousing and I nearly shot forwards, prepared to climb straight up the side of the house and crawl into her window to satisfy her beyond comprehension but I had to focus. I was a wolf. I still didn't know whether she actually _did_ know about us being what she was. But I'd be damned if I didn't want to. I felt like I needed to. The wolf in me was screaming to claim her as something. The Alpha in me, to be exact, screamed for me to claim her as something. It was so strong. I could hardly contain it. She slid the window open and the night winds blew her scent straight to me. I stifled back a growl of hunger. She squinted into the distance as if to look for something and I crouched low. I wonder if she knew I, or someone, was out here? Did she sense us too? If she did then could see have the same pull to me as I do to her? No, she couldn't have. She isn't an Alpha. This pull is the attraction a female wolf has to the Alpha in me. I needed to claim her as my Alpha female. I was positive of that but I wouldn't do it if she didn't want it too. But could she refuse me even if she didn't want to? I would never order her but the knowledge of me being the Alpha might drive her to please me. She couldn't know that I was who I was. She has to have no influence what so ever apart from my seduction that I knew I wouldn't be able to restrain when I'm alone with her.

Eventually, she sighed and closed the window. Her scent lingered and it carried me forwards a few steps. I breathed deeply, taking in as much as I could before the winds blew it away. Her light extinguished and I heard her sigh again as she climbed into bed. Her breathing was ragged and then she started to talk to herself.

"Why is being a werewolf making my life so goddamn complicated?" she asked herself. I froze, wide eyed. I knew she was a wolf but having it confirmed by her was just shocking. Hearing it being confirmed made it real and she was actually one of us. I craved to see her form; her wolfish proportions. Would they be as perfect as her human ones? And her colour? What would it be? Black? Grey? Reddy brown like mine? What was her mind like? Was it alive and open to match her personality or would she surprise us by being dark and depressed? All this knowledge I craved to know, I almost stormed out of the trees and asked her but I caught myself from doing a stupid thing once again in these last few weeks. Her breathing became relaxed and even as she drifted off and I debated. I decided against climbing through her window to watch her sleep because I didn't know whether I could control myself in such close proximity and besides, I had patrol to finish. I looked at her window for one more minute, listening to her breathing before I turned and ran the other way. I felt the pull beckoning me again but I ignored it with some effort. Knowing that my potential girl was hardly covered in clothes was hard to walk away from. But I did it and continued on through the night on my patrol.

Sam and Jared came to take over at 4:30am as scheduled so that I could get some sleep for school later today. I phased and waved at them on my way home to my Dad and my bed.

Three hours sleep weren't nearly enough. Regardless, I dragged my ass out of bed to my alarm clock at 7:30 to get ready for school at half eight. The one thought that was keeping me from slumping back on to my bed and falling straight back to sleep was that of Melissa; Mel-Mel as I'd call her in my head lately. The thought of actually seeing and talking to her today was exciting enough. Knowing that I'd be spending nearly the whole day with her was another thing entirely. Why did I have to be a senior? What I wouldn't give to be in her classes for the whole day. There was three classes that we had in common – Calculus, English and Sport. Those were the subjects that I was excited about today. I took the liberty of checking her schedule on Friday using the office computer when no one was in there. I wasn't caught, thankfully and I got that information.

I ate in a haste, too excited. My dad watched me curiously, wondering what had me rallied. I told him it was nothing but he didn't seem convinced. I jumped in my Rabbit at 8:10 and zoomed off to pick up Seth, Quil and Embry. They seemed excited as much as me. Embry has never met her before and was absolutely psyched.

We drove into the parking lot, already spotting the huge forms of Paul, Leah, Brady and Colin, standing by their cars. They walked over to meet us as we got out the car and they were all smiling widely.

"Hey." I called, locking the car. "She here yet?"

"Nope. Do you think wed be here talking to you if she were?" Leah asked, rhetorically. I chuckled.

"You know, we can't ambush her. We need to take it slow. Explain." I told them, authoritatively. Leah sighed as did some others but their frowns turned upside down as they heard and unfamiliar voice. Or to them it was unfamiliar. To me, it was like a siren's call. I spun around and saw her climbing out of her mother's car. She began to talk to her mother; she hadn't seen us which was quite odd, considering our size.

"Mom, you sure you don't want me to look after Summer? We don't need childcare. I'll work from home." She offered in her angelic voice. No, she will not work at home! She's to work here, near me.

"Sweetheart, you need to be in school. Trust me and have a good day. Okay?" her mom replied, stubbornly. Mel sighed and shut the door. She looked up and her eyes settled on us, all together. They widened and diverted them to the back-seat door, opening it to peck Summer on the cheek, sisterly.

"Bye-bye, sis. Be good, 'kay?" she ordered.

"Sissy no go!" Summer cried, sadly.

"I have to, baby but I promise to check on you, okay?" She promised. She looked so good with her sister.

"'Kay, Mel." Summer accepted, sweetly. She smiled and Mel smiled her breath taking smile at her before giving her one last kiss and shutting the door. She waved her mom away before turning to face us. She waved at Seth, Quil and I but was apprehensive of the others.

"Hey, Quil. Seth...Jake." she greeted, hesitating on my name. I gazed at her for a minute.

"Hey, Mel. How you doing?" Seth asked, enthusiastically. I gave him a warning look that Mel didn't see, thankfully.

"I'm good. Nervous but I'm good." she admitted.

"This school is alright. No-one'll bite." Quil assured me. Paul chuckled once.

"Selena may." he contradicted. She better not. She looked at him, curiously.

"Mel, this is Paul, Colin, Brady, Embry..." I introduced in turn. Leah butted in when I got to her name, grasping Mel's hand abruptly. I saw her look at her, shocked and startled but not from the hand grabbing. She knew alright.

"I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater, it's a pleasure." she stammered, smiling like a mad woman. Mel looked at her for a minute, weirdly before smiling, grasping her hand back to shake it.

"Melissa. Mel Wolf." she replied.

"Wait, Wolf?" Paul asked, surprised. Haven't I told them that bit? Mel looked disgruntled as Paul and some others chuckled at that.

"They chuckled at my last name a month ago. What is so funny about it?" She asked, defensively. Paul answered her in breaths.

"It's nothing. It's just fitting." he explained. I gave him a warning look now. She didn't know we knew.

"And why is that?" she asked, getting irritated. I hated that she was angry because it made me angry. I could see her hands shaking as could some others and they died their laughter down.

"Well...well, it's just that..." Paul tried to explained but Quil saved him like he had me in the store a month ago.

"The school mascot is a wolf and the subject of our legends centre around wolves so...it's fitting to apply to this tribe." Quil explained, convincingly. She looked at him for a minute before shrugging.

"Oh, okay. Cool." she dismissed, fiddling with her fingers.

"So what's your first class?" Seth asked, lightening the mood. She looked at her schedule.

"Biology." she said.

"With me, Embry and Quil then?" Seth asked; she shrugged and nodded. I was officially envious of those three being able to sit and talk with her. I haven't taken my eyes off her yet and I think she's noticed. I just couldn't look at anything else but her. I looked at how her collar bones waved across her chest, one of her most dominant features. They were visible thanks to her purple, low-cut, cotton top with sleeves that stopped at her mid-forearms. I could see a fragment of her bra strap at the edge of her shirt at the shoulders – black lace. Amazing. I looked at how her hips curved beneath her tightly fit jeans that seemed to make every feature, including her backside stand out very prominently. "Shall we go?"

Seth resurfaced me and I smiled lightly when she looked at me. She nodded.

"See ya later. It was nice to meet you, guys...and girl, sorry." she apologised as she remembered Leah. Leah shrugged and smiled, waving her off.

When she was far off towards the science black, Paul whistled.

"Wow. She is something." he complimented. I didn't like his tone. His suggestive tone.

"Yeah, she is." I agreed.

"Definitely, a werewolf." He commented again. "She does smell like Leah, doesn't she."

"You know, I am here and what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked, offended.

"Oh no, you don't smell bad. You just have this distinct smell." Paul defended. She didn't look convinced.

"What he's trying to say is that you have a...feminine smell about you as does she. I think it's something to do with you being female werewolves, that's all Leah." I explained. She scowled at him for one more second before shrugging and heading off towards the Trig and Calc block. I sighed and headed towards History.

Today was going to be a long but very interesting day.

* * *

**There you have it! **

**Be nice and leave me a review :D Thanks**

**love,**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**x**

* * *


	5. Pack

**Hey, hey, Everyone!**

**So, so sorry for the long wait for this chappie. I usually update sooner than this but I've have a lot on with family and stuff but I'm trying my best :D**

**So...She meets the guys today and Jake wants to 'talk' to her too :D**

**I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Pack**

* * *

Melissa Wolf's POV

I woke this morning feeling absolutely anxious and nervous. A new school. I hated new schools. More and more people to notice me and I had a feeling that this school was going to be no different. Another thing was that I knew Jake and his friends went to this school. I was excited and nervous about seeing him again because judging by his close proximity in the car and that he wasn't bothered by it, I think he likes me. But then for that exact reason, I was nervous. I haven't been with anybody since Derek. The concept has always frightened me because of what Derek tried to do to me before. Jake seemed different but that's what I thought about Derek when I met him, just out of the blue. I attract bad people and attention. I didn't even know Jake and yet I was already feeling things that were strong towards him. It was a feeling that I've never felt before. Even with Derek. It was ridiculous.

I rubbed my eyes and I shifted my legs out of bed, sitting on the edge. I was up five minutes before my alarm which was shocking. I did go to bed early though at nine thirty. Jake, or someone had been watching me for sure last night. I could sense them. But, I do think it was Jake because felt the need to go to him. I never felt that with Seth or Quil so it had to be him. It was like he was calling for me; ordering me to go to him. It was like I hardly had control. But then despite all that, it felt right to go to him. Like it was what had to be done to survive. It was weird.

Little foot patters sounded from my door way and Summer came charging in, smiling. I smiled wide and got up, picking her up into the air as she approached. She giggled as I spun her around and I laughed with her.

"Sissy, sop!" she giggled. I did as she wanted but began to tickle her. She giggled harder. "Sop it!"

"What you doing up so early?" I asked, laughing. She giggled some more before saying.

"Goin to pwayscwool!" she announced as my mom appeared in the door way.

"You sure? I could stay home, mom. I don't mind." I offered. She shook her head.

"No, no. You go to school. Dylan's even going today. Says he's going to see if he likes it or not." mom chuckled, shaking her head. Figures, the little ditcher. Though he gets good grades in exams which baffles me.

"Fine, okay. Do you want me to feed Sum?" I asked, shifting her to my hip. She absently pulled on a strand on my hair.

"Already done, sweetie. You breakfast in on the table too." she informed me. I smiled.

"Thanks, mom. God, what time did you get up?" I asked. It was half seven now.

"Seven." she replied, with a shrug.

"Dylan?"

"In the process. But any minute now." she replied again. I nodded and set Summer down despite her objections.

"Sissy! Up! Up!" she shouted, pleadingly. I crouched down and smiled.

"Sissy needs to get ready for school too." I told her. She pouted. "How about you sit in here with me, huh?"

"Yeah!" she shouted, running to the bed and with a big jump, shuffled on to it, sitting in the middle. I chuckled and looked at her for the minute before walking over to my dresser, pulling out a black bra and purple, three-quarter sleeved shirt. I told Summer to close her eyes and I clasped my bra on quickly. I yanked my top on too and then pulled on the matching panties and some jeans. I slid my feet into my furry Eskimo boots and went over to her, tickling her. She giggled again and I picked her up, leaving the room and heading off into the kitchen. I sat her down next to me as I ate my breakfast. She refused to leave my side.

We set off at 8:20am. It wouldn't take us longer than five minutes to get there so there was no rush. We pulled up into the parking lot and I felt the same vibe. The same one I got before I saw Jake, Seth and Quil for the first time in the store. It was the feeling of the unknown. There was more of them here. I kissed my mom's cheek and opened my door. I still wasn't sure about this.

"Mom, are you sure you don't want me to look after Summer? We don't need childcare. I'll work from home." I offered, almost pleading.

"Sweetheart, you need to be in school. Trust me and have a good day. Okay?" Mom replied, stubbornly. I sighed and shut the door, looking up towards the school in irritation. Instead of the school, my eyes locked upon what seemed to be a wall of boys. I recognised Jake, Seth and Quil immediately but the others were strangers to me. Were they _all_ his friends? Wait! Were they_ all_ werewolves? There had to be eight of them there! I looked away quickly. Jacob's face was still in my head. He looked loving again. It was so weird. I opened the back seat door and leaned in to kiss Summer on her soft baby cheek.

"Bye-bye, sis. You be good, 'kay?" I ordered.

"Sissy no go." Summer cried, sadly. I knew this was a bad idea but my mom wasn't budging on this.

"I have to, baby. But I promise to check on you, okay?" I promised. I could still feel their gazes on me and it made me nervous.

"'Kay, Mel." she accepted, reluctant. She smiled at me and I replied it with one of my own before kissing her cheek once more and shutting the door. I waved my mom off as she drove down the road and then took a deep breath, turning around to see that they were still looking at me. I waved to the only three I knew and walked forwards.

"Hey Quil, Seth..." I greeted. I looked at Jake and he smiled, breathtakingly. "Jake."

"Hey, Mel! How you doing!" Seth asked me, over excitedly. What had him rallied?

"I'm good. Nervous but I'm good." I admitted.

"This school is bad. No-one'll bite." Quil assured me. A big guy chuckled.

"Selena may." he said, chuckling. He looked and smelled so like Jacob and the other two. All the boys here did. They were, for sure, like them.

"Mel, this is Paul, Colin, Brady, Embry..." Jake began to introduce, gesturing to them in turn but a girl interrupted. She grasped my arm, startlingly and I tensed. She was scorching, like Jake and the other two boys. What was this? Was she...? No way! She's a werewolf! I'm not the only one then!

"I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater, it's a pleasure." she spluttered, excitedly. What was it with these people? I grabbed her grasping hand and shook it.

"Right, yeah...um, Melissa. Mel Wolf." I replied.

"Wait, Wolf?" Paul asked, surprised. I looked at him, confused. It angered me when he and some others started to chuckle like Jake and the others did when I told them.

"They chuckled at my last name a month ago. What is so funny about it?" I asked, defensively. They continued to chuckle. Paul answered me.

"It's nothing. It's just fitting." he stammered. I frowned, even more confused. Huh? Fitting? Why was that fitting? How was that fitting to something he didn't know about? I knew it was fitting but he shouldn't. Did he know? I knew about them. I had figured it out. Had I been giving off the same vibes to them?

I played innocent. "And why is that?" I asked again in the same tone. I was getting rather pissed and I began to shake slightly. I saw Jacob shaking also. As if my shaking was the trigger, they all stopped chuckling.

"Well...Well, it's just that..." Paul stuttered. I waited but Quil butted in for him.

"It's just that the school mascot is a wolf and the subject of our legends centre around wolves so...it's fitting to apply to our tribe." he explained, convincingly. He did have a point. I knew all their legends which tipped me off about their alter egos.

"Oh, Okay. Cool." I eventually replied, not entirely convinced. An awkward silence occurred.

"So, where's your next class?" Seth asked me, helpfully. I pulled my schedule out my bag and glanced at it.

"Biology." I told him. He smiled.

"With me, Quil and Embry then?" he said as if it were a question I knew the answer to. I shrugged but nodded, smiling.

I looked around and saw that Jake was staring at me, intensely. He didn't seem to notice me looking at him as his eyes were on my neck and my hips. It made me feel self-conscious and awkward. Seth seemed to sense my awkwardness and said, "Shall we go?"

His words broke through Jacob's wall and he smiled at me, sweetly when he saw that I was looking at him. I nodded towards Seth.

"See ya later. It was nice to meet you guys...and girl, sorry." I added, knowing Leah was in there somewhere. She smiled and shrugged, dismissively. I had a feeling I was going to get along with her.

Seth, Quil, Embry and I walked to the science block. I felt seriously outnumbered and I was on edge around them but then I almost felt...safe around them also. Seth smiled down at me and held the door open, I didn't even have to bob under his arm to get past, he was just that tall. He did the same with the Biology door and he guided me to a seat. It was a table for four and they sat in the other three seats. Seth sat next to me.

A grey haired, russet coloured man came in, pushing a trolley full of text books and microscopes.

"That's Mr. Dale. He's nice enough. Don't worry, he won't make you introduce yourself." Quil informed me. I smiled and nodded, relieved.

Kids began to file in and it was like I was a goddamn neon light that attracted flies. They looked straight at me and it wasn't like they hid their curiosity. Some boys even gawked at me and purposely sat themselves so that they could continue doing so. Some kids glared at them and I assumed that those seats weren't their usual ones. The girls seemed to scowl ever so slightly, probably seeing the supposed beauty of my being and all the male attention I was getting. I sighed and looked towards the table.

"You're a fool if you didn't think you'd get stared at." Embry chuckled. I looked at him and saw him trailing his eyes down my body. "Look at you."

I looked at him, confused and then saw that he was staring just as those boys were. Beauty. I hated beauty. Most girls loved it but not me. I attracted too much attention.

I smiled at him, "Thanks, Embry."

"Most welcome."

"Attention, Class..." Mr. Dale began.

I listened to his lecture about bone marrow and stem cells. I could see him looking at me with curiosity as I was new to his class. If he had been looking at me for the same reasons as the other boys then that would have been disturbing. When he finished his lecture and set the work, he strolled over to our table, smiling widely. I saw other students looking to be nosey.

"Hello boys, and who might this be?" Mr. Dale asked, politely.

"Hello, Sir. I'm Melissa Wolf. Mel." I introduced myself. He smiled wider and nodded.

"Welcome to my class, Miss Wolf. I should hope these boys are treating you accordingly?" He asked, eyeing their innocent smiles. I nodded.

"Definitely, sir. Thank you." I replied and he nodded.

"I expect you to be able to teach these boys a thing or two, Miss Wolf." he commented. I smiled while they looked confused.

"How so, Sir?" Quil asked.

"She was a straight A student at her previous school in this subject. Well, in most of her subjects, actually." he informed them and they looked at me, amazed. I blushed and looked away. "Anyway, work, work."

"Yes, sir." I replied, opening the text book to the appropriate page. When I got there, a hand obstructed my view. I looked up and saw they still held the same expressions.

"Straight A student? What the hell?" Seth asked, impressed. I shrugged. "How'd you manage that in this subject?"

"Dunno. I just a knack for learning things." I told them. They chuckled lightly and shook their heads in disbelief.

"You never cease to amaze." Embry whispered. I frowned a little but ignored him. What did that mean?

"Which is your best subject?" Quil asked, interestedly. "Mine's Chemistry."

"Um...That would have to be History." I informed him. I knew about all their history, or the tribe's at least. I knew about Emphriam Black, Jacob's great Grandfather. I knew about their supposed spirit warriors. Although, they weren't legend. Even though I had known about them before it came true doesn't mean I thought it was true to begin with.

"Do you know our tribe's history?" Embry asked, guarded. We were getting dangerously close to exchanging information now and I must admit, it didn't frighten me. I wanted them to know already. I wanted them to know that I knew. Or at least, tip them off that I did.

"I know all your legends." I informed them, appearing not to look at them. I glanced up quickly to see them exchange worried looks. I smirked lightly.

"Oh yeah? You believe them?" Quil asked, slightly hysterical. I chuckled, lightening the mood.

"Maybe. Probably. Who am I to question?" I asked, rhetorically. They didn't speak for a moment. They appeared thoughtful, having a silent conversation between them only. I saw them all nod.

"Mel...We need to ask you something but I don't think we should do it here. Where are you eating for lunch?" Quil asked, seriously. I looked at him.

"Not here. I promised my little sister, I'd check on her at lunch." I told them. They looked at each other. "But, I'm not doing anything tonight. I think I know what your question is and I think you already know the answer because I've surely got the right answer regarding you three and the others I met in the parking lot."

They gawked at me as I pretty much just admitted that I was a werewolf and told them that I knew they were ones too. They looked at each other again, speaking silently.

"I think we do know the answer but the others don't, not really. Meet us tonight, in the forest. 10pm." Embry requested. I nodded as the bell rang and we went to our next class in silence. No one really spoke, just occasional questions about the work. In the lesson before lunch, I was with most of the boys and Leah, they could sense the charged atmosphere between Quil, Seth, Embry and I but never commented on it. Jake continued to gaze at me, not taking in anything the teacher seemed to say. Not that I was any better, I was anxious about tonight.

They were going to want to know everything. When did I transform? Who was there to help me through it? What was the real reason I decided to relocate my family to La Push? Can I show them? Would they ask me to join them? I would have to think about that one. I wasn't sure. Was pack life different from running alone as I have done for the last year and a half? I had so much to explain. I was instantly regretting everything.

Lunch came and I left the boys and Leah in the classroom, rushing to see a familiar face. I walked swiftly towards La Push crèche, where Summer would be playing. I signed in at the visitors entrance and continued through the place until I heard Summer's carefree, happy laughter. She saw me immediately and beamed, leaving her new friend at the play table. He watched her run towards me, smiling also.

"SISSY!" she screamed, crashing into my legs. I laughed and picked her up, spinning her around. "You came!"

"Yeah! I said I would, Summer." I replied, enthusiastically. I carried her along to her friend and sat her down next to him. I sat on the floor. "Hello there, what's your name?"  
The boy smiled and answered, sweetly, "My name Andy Dry. What your name?"

Dry? Brady's little brother maybe? I smiled. "I'm Melissa. Mel for short, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay."

"What you guys drawing?" I asked, peering at Andy's picture. I was taken aback as I peered at a wolf. Figures.

"A wolf. Doin it for ma bwuver." He answered, happily. I nodded, thinking about them all, probably sitting at the lunch table talking about me. I couldn't dwell on that.

"I'm gonna have to go soon, Summer." I announced. She whined.

"No go, no go, no go. Mel stay!" she chanted. I smiled and shook my head.

"Mel's gotta get back to school or she'll get into trouble." I told her. I always talk about myself if third person when I talk to her. She gets me more.

"Okay. See ya." She said, very sad. I kissed her cheek.

"Love you, Summer. Bye." I called. "Bye Andy."

"Bye, Mel!" he called after me.

I left the building after talking with the care staff about how she was getting on and headed towards school. Walking, I sensed something in the trees. I walked a little ways more before I realised it was following me. I stopped as did that something and I turned around. I walked towards the trees and I sensed it move out my way. I continued to walk, deeper into the trees and it followed me. Once in very deep, I stopped. Listening. It wasn't moving nor breathing. I heard a heartbeat, hard and fast. It matched my own but it wasn't because I was scared. It was because I knew he was following me.

"Jake...I know you're there." I whispered, knowing he'd hear me. I didn't have to hid it now. I knew they'd told the others.

I heard him approach and I turned around in time to see him step from behind a tree. I expected his wolf form but he stood before me, totally human. He smiled, widely and I returned it. He stepped into the space before me and stopped just a few feet away. His scent was bombarding my nose, sending me dizzy.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, slightly flattered. He didn't answer me. He just stared at me, mesmerised. I stepped forwards once. I didn't raise my voice. "Answer me."

"I just wanted to talk to you." he murmured, lightly. His eyes bore into mine, intensely and I felt weak in the knees at it. I felt inferior to his gaze. Yet at the same time, I felt something else. I yearned for something. He took a step forwards and I felt the urge to take a step back.

"What is it? Can't it wait until tonight?" I asked, flustered. He was getting closer and I was still moving back. He shook his head no. "Why not?"  
"You're not gonna want me to say this in front of the others." he told me and it took me aback.

"Wh...What's th-that?" I stuttered, swallowing deeply. He smiled, still advancing.

I should be threatened by this wolf man advancing upon me, all man and I was just a mere girl but I wasn't. All I felt was wonder and like I had to stay in place.

"It'll creepy you out, Mel." he informed me, attractively. I swallowed hard. He was only a metre away from me now.

"Just...Just say it." I suggested. He smiled, sexily.

"I feel this...this pull towards you. When you're in the room, it's like...you're the _only_ person in there with me. You hold...such an appeal to me and I...don't think...I can control myself anymore." Jacob whispered. His eyes have never left mine. His words took me by surprise and my heart was erratic. Control himself? What?

I didn't respond and he took a step towards me. I leapt back, shyly from his proximity. I wasn't sure where this was going nor how I felt about it. His eyes were so seductive and I couldn't look away.

"Jacob...Jacob, I have to go." I said, abruptly, turning away from him and his influential gaze. I began to walk away from him but I felt his hand on my forearm. I froze, my breathing picking up. I should have felt the urge to phase or something, anything but there was nothing. No anger; no fear; no threat towards Jacob, only seduction. "Jacob...Jake, what are doing?"

He didn't answer me though his hand on my forearm loosened. His hand began to trail up my arm, slow and seductive. I was rooted to the spot; the only noises in this forest were our laboured breathing and hearts. I couldn't move; froze with sensations so powerful to knock the breath out of me. I could hear his feet moving and seconds later, felt his scorching chest against my back. My breathing caught from the contact and his mouth appeared at my ear. I couldn't help but tilt my head on to his chest. His breath was hard on my ear. It sent tingles through my whole body. We were so quiet that his voice pierced me deeply, reaching straight to my core.

"You're not going anywhere." he breathed, lowly. "I want you."

"Wh...?" I began but the connection his lips made with my earlobe caused me to gasp.

He trailed kiss lips down my jawline and my eyes fluttered closed at his touch. The hand on my arm brushed up to my shoulder as his lips skimmed down my neck. His finger hooked over the edge of my shirt, pulling it from my shoulder. He caressed my exposed skin, lightly, as his lips kissed wetly down my neck to meet it. My bra strap was the only thing that was in his way of dominating my shoulder and he pulled it down to sit with my shirt. I was so concentrated with his left hand that I vaguely felt his right sneak under the bottom of my shirt, snaking around up stomach as he pulled me closer to him. His right index finger circled at my navel before moving further and further south. He stopped at the waistband of my jeans and he slid is fingers in only an inch. To feel such tenderness and warmth on an immensely sensitive area as between my hips made me moan lightly. He groaned in respond and abruptly spun me around to face him. I gasped. His hands held my bare waist beneath my shirt and I looked up at his hungry expression. He lent in, meaning to kiss me for sure but I looked down, staring intensely at his suddenly bare chest. He did have a shirt on last time I saw him; not so much now. He began to move me backwards and my back collided with something hard. I glanced back, seeing that I was backed up against a tree. His hands slid down my sides, causing my eyes to roll into my head and he grabbed my ass. I wasn't prepared for what happened next as he hoisted me by my backside, wrapping my legs around his luscious waist. He sandwiched me hard between his warm, solid body and the tree. I felt _him_. That's all I could feel at that precise moment, not his hands, not his gaze, stomach or chest. Just _him; _his hard manhood, which sent intense shock waves through my entire body. His hand cupped my chin, lifting my gaze to him. He stared at me and I saw the love in his eyes. It scared me to think that he could love me so deeply in such a short time.

Things were repeating themselves. This is how it started with Derek. He'd seen me; claimed to love me deeply within a short time but then...did something totally opposite to what he'd promised me. He'd hurt me in every way possible and I couldn't allow that to happen again.

I shoved at Jacob, probably too roughly but I didn't care not really. I unwrapped my legs, hastily as he was caught off guard to stop me. He frowned and looked hurt as he gazed upon me.

"What is it?" he asked, worriedly. I shook my head, not meeting his gaze. He took a step towards me, all signs of seduction erased and pure concern taking its place. "Mel-Mel?"

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"I have to go, Jacob!" I almost shouted, running out of his proximity. He ran after me as I sprinted further into the forest, running from the source of my new heartache.

"Mel-Mel! Wait!" Jake called after me but I was so much faster than him. I out ran him, sprinting through a river to disguise my scent as I ran on. I lost him, turning on myself in a wide U-turn, running in the direction of the school. I ran straight past it as the bell for fourth period sounded.

I reached home, unlocking the door in a second before collapsing on the couch, crying as the memory him haunted my living memory. I cried, alone in my house for a solid 30 minutes. I cried over my life; my past; Derek; the person Derek turned into; Jacob; the guy he was turning into.

I needed to go to school. I knew they'd be there, or at least he'd be there. I didn't like it but my mom was gonna be showing up at the front of the school and I wouldn't be coming out. She'd worry, probably call the police before even realising I was at home in my room.

So I got myself together, picked my bag up and a diet coke before sprinting off towards the school. When I got there, fourth period was over. People were rushing towards their final class and on my way to Calculus, I bumped into some of the guys I met earlier.

"Oh, hey Mel! Where did you get to?" Seth asked, enthusiastically.

I shouldn't have done it but I walked past him, Embry and Quil and straight into the maths room without a word. They frowned and followed me in. I froze for a second at the sight of the others – Leah, Paul, Brady, Colin...and Jake. I diverted my eyes from Jake's piercingly concerned ones and sat down at the closet empty seat I could find. Seth asked me why I wasn't sitting with them but I shrugged, otherwise not commenting. I felt their eyes on me all lesson. Jake's eyes were like lasers.

The final bell rang, signalling the end of school and I rose from my seat, hastily. I rushed out the room, not wanting to answer to them. They caught up to me anyway.

"Mel! Wait up!" Quil called. I didn't slow down.

"Mel, what's up?" Embry asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Nothing. I just need to get home." I lied.

"No, it isn't nothing. There's something. Has someone upset you? Has Selena caught up with you?" Paul asked, frowning. I shook my head. I had no idea who Selena was.

"Then what is it?" Leah asked, extremely worried. I sighed.

"It's nothing! Seriously. I need to go. I'll call you."

"Okay. You sure you're alright? You seem a bit tense." Paul asked, anxiously. They were all acting like over protective gits.

I glanced at Jake, who for once, wasn't looking at me. I nodded. "I'm fine but I seriously need to go. Bye."

"See ya tonight, Mel." Seth called after me as I ran out to my mom.

I smiled as I approached and she returned it. I climbed in and we were off. I caught a glimpse out of my peripheral vision of the guys watching us leave. I felt rotten because they haven't done anything. Derek was even here and he was still wreaking havoc on my life. Would I ever forget him so I would be able to have a semi-decent relationship with Jake? Could I trust Jake enough as to not hurt me? Everything was so jumbled in my head, it was hard to think straight.

"So, how was your day? Meet anyone else?" My mom asked, interestedly. I smiled and nodded.

"I met Jake and Quil's friends. They seem pretty nice." I told her, truthfully.

"How's Jake?" She asked, nosily. I sighed, remembering earlier at lunch.

It felt so good and...right but once again, it was Derek that foiled me. I needed serious therapy. I could only imagine what Jake thinks of me now. I never wanted to hurt him. I put on a fake smile for my mother's sake and replied, "He's fine, mom. A real gentleman."

"Good. Oh, and thank you for checking on Summer at lunch, sweetie." She thanked. I nodded, saying it was no trouble.

"Me made a new Fwiend today!" Summer announced from the back seat. I smiled back at her.

"Andy!" I replied. She nodded. Mom smiled. "He's one of Jakes' friends' brother. He so cute." I explained to my mother. She smiled wider.

"Well that's awesome, Summer." Mom told her and Summer cheered. I chuckled as we arrived at Dylan's school entrance. He came bounding out and judging my his chipper mood, he like school today.

"How was school?" I asked, as he climbed in. He smiled.

"It was awesome. I met this kid. He's so awesome. And I saw this awesome looking girl. I think she likes me." he explained in a rush. I laughed at that last bit.

"Just it to be a girl that gets you interested in school." I chuckled. He joined in and shrugged.

We got home and we went to do our various activities. Mom started dinner. Dylan went out for an hour. I went to my room with Summer on my heels as usual. Dinner was ready at half five like every night and we sat down to eat in a comfortable silence. Afterwards, I had a shower, did my homework for a couple of hours before it got to nine forty nine.

* * *

**So...I hope you enjoyed it, People!**

**Please, Review and tell me what you think :D **

**Hopefully, it won't take as long to update :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	6. Derek

**Hey. Hey, Everyone!**

**So things start to unravel in this chapter. You hear the story of Derek, who has been mentioned a few times so far. What's his story?**

**Warning: LEMON ALERT! If you don't want to read it, skip it :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Derek**

* * *

Melissa Wolf's POV

Why did I decide to move here? Why did I have to tempt myself and get myself deeper than I should probably be? I was an idiot. That was the only way I could describe myself – I'm an idiot.

There were many reasons why I chose this place and they were one of them – the wolves that were now expecting me at any time, deep in the forest, awaiting an explanation as to why I was a werewolf; awaiting the explanation they've been wanting to here all yesterday. It was the one explanation that I was dreading; the one explanation that I didn't know the whole version to. Of course, I desired answers also. About them; the tribe; La Push. I needed those answers; I deserved them from what I've been through.

All my family was in for an early night. My mom had a long day today; Summer had too. Dylan was saying at dinner that he wanted to be 'fresh' for his new infatuation in the morning so was also catching up and his beauty sleep nice and early. So I was still up, waiting for another five minutes before I set off to my fate as the bell rang.

I sighed, wondering just who and why the hell someone would call at this time of night but froze, horrified as I gazed, terrified at a pale white face staring slyly back at me from the doorway. I gawked for another second before attempting to slam the door on his face but his foot caught the door, halting it. I pushed but he didn't move, surprisingly patient with my hostility. He never usually was. I opened the door again, tears collecting in my eyes as I gaped upon him once again.

As usual, he never change; never ageing. His features were a lean and slender as I remembered them and it scared me slightly. Seeing him so _real_ in my doorway. He still occupied his sly smile, feeling smug with himself for some reason that I probably didn't want to know. He was holding a rose in his hands, twirling it absently as he gazed up on me with his unworthy love and admiration.

"What do you want?" I asked, fearful. His smile widened at my voice. He hasn't heard it in so long now. He didn't otherwise acknowledge. "Derek. I said, what do you want?"

"Shhhhhhhhh." he whispered, putting the stem of the thorny rose to his lips. "Let's not wake your family, as much as I would love to see them."

"You're going nowhere near them." I demanded. He smiled. "I mean it!"

"That's fine. It was you I wanted to speak to, anyway." he said, indifferently.

"That's funny. I don't want to speak to you." I snapped. He looked hurt; he was such an actor.

"Is that anyway to speak to your fiancé?" he asked in disbelief. I cringed and growled at that word.

"Fiancé? I threw your ring back at you, remember?" I reminded him. His face went blank with acknowledgement. I smirked a little. That was the worst thing I've ever done to him.

"Why do you bring up painful matters? Why do you wish to hurt me?" he asked, confused. I snorted.

"It was no better than what you did to me, Derek!" I snapped. He nodded in agreement.

"And I truly regret it. I do." he said, sincerely. Too bad I didn't believe him though.

"Don't humour me, Derek." I ordered. He smiled, dryly.

"Humour? Why, there's nothing humorous about this situation, my love."

"Yeah, you're right...Why the hell are you here, Derek?" I asked, pleadingly. He brushed past me into the house, not waiting for an invitation. I knew he knew he wouldn't get one but he entered anyway. He was stronger than me so it wasn't like I could chuck him out again.

He didn't reply for a time; simply strolling around the living room, looking at all the family photos and chatting about how he'd remember some specific one. I grew impatient when he spoke as to why there was none of him and me.

"Because I couldn't bear to look at you. You and that arm of yours around me in every photo, acting like a proper couple and all the while we weren't at all. All you wanted was my...my step-father. Using me to get to him."

"No. No, it wasn't like that. Yes, true, I wanted that man but...this; us; we were real. We were for life. Please, understand that." he begged. I gaffed and shook my head in disbelief, unable to believe that he was trying to sell me this bullshit. "It's true."

"I said not to humour me, Derek. Stop dodging the damn question. Why are you here?" I asked again. He smiled and side, eyeing the pictures again. I sighed in impatience.

"You know...you are a hard girl to track down, my love..."

"Don't call me that." I cut him off. He glanced at me, smirking but continued.

"Hard to track down. I looked everywhere. Of course, with the rate you move around, I had to check everywhere again, hence why I'm here now. I finally tracked you down. Finally found the place I wanted to be and the people I wanted to be with once again because you were here and your mother, boisterous Dylan and of course, the wondrous and gorgeous S..."

"You don't say her name!" I almost shouted. He held his hands up in fake defence.

"Fair enough. Fair enough." he agreed.

"Derek...Please...Tell me what you want and then just...please...just go." I begged. He smiled, slyly again and it pissed me off. I began to shake.

"I want you to stay away from them." he ordered, causing my shaking to end, as he shocked me. I looked at him, bewildered and stunned.

"What?"

"Those boys. I want you to stay away from them. You can't be around them." he repeated, more slowly as if I was Summer's age. I narrowed my eyes.

"They are none of your business." I spat. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"On the contrary, my love; they interact with you, meaning they are my entire business."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Barging in here; here where my family lives and are sleeping and tell me what you do and don't want me to do? Telling me what I can and can't do?" I asked, offended.

"You are my responsibility. Therefore, I can. I only have your best interests at heart." he told me, seeming to care. I snorted once again, shaking my head.

"My best interests? Really? So killing my step-father; the same step-father that I loved more than anyone was in my best interests was it?" I asked, sceptically. He nodded at once. "You are unbelievable! What is happening in that sick, twisted mind of yours?"

"Mel. That hurts." he told me, pained, touching the skin above his heart.

"How can it hurt? You have no heart." I reminded him. He sighed, exaggeratively.

"Mel. It hurts!"

"Good!"

"I swear, if you don't stay away from them...I'll..."

"What? You'll what?" I asked, slightly pushing my luck. I knew he'd do something.

"I'll..." I begun but thought for a minute. His thoughts overtook him for a second before he smirked and looked at me, evilly, then glancing towards the stairs. I could almost read his mind and his plan. I gasped, shaking my head. I knew he would if he felt that it was 'in my best interests'.

"No please. You wouldn't. You can't. Why are doing this? Don't you want me to be happy?" I asked, scared. His smile softened and he took a few steps towards me. I didn't move; I was afraid to insult him more, knowing he'd do what he'd threatened. He was right above me when he lifted my chin so that I would look at him. His eyes were filled with the same thing I saw in Jacob's earlier and I felt guilty for ever comparing him to Derek, despite their similarity that was simply chance.

"That's why I'm doing this, my love. I love you and you can't find happiness with these wolves. You simply have to trust me. I know I don't deserve it and I will do everything in my power to change that but for now, especially if you value to sister's life...you must stay away from them. Don't go near them, understand?"

I nodded, still looking at him. He smiled and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. I closed my eyes. As always, as if nothing had happened at all between us, I still felt faint and paralysed at his touch. He cleared his throat, signalling me to look at him and I did at once, gazing into deep crimson eyes.

*** Lemon Alert * Skip if you don't want to read!**

It never bothered me that Derek was a vampire. His love for me always seemed so real that I never put it to mind. Of course, I was wary about the fact that he killed humans but I loved him and saw past that. My mom or the other two didn't know, of course. They still didn't know about me, for crying out loud. But seeing him now. I was super aware of his stench, although, it wasn't so unbearable. I was hyper aware of his venom and what it could do to three people in this house. It would probably kill me, combined with my already genetically mutated blood. Peering into his crimson eyes though, none of it mattered. I could feel myself being pulled in again; pulled into this 'love' he has for me. The same sort of love that Jacob has for me. Was it the same? Could it be the same considering that they were two different beings altogether? Maybe. Maybe not. My heart flew at the latter possibility.

His eyes were so piercing and welcoming. I got lost in them and only when his velvety voice rang out, could I find my way back to the present. "You belong with me." He whispered, still not letting my gaze from his. "You belong with me and not...that Jacob fellow. Me."

I was taken aback. How did he know his name? How did he know Jake had a infatuation with me? These were the questions I currently wanted answers to but I was interrupted in my voicing them when his lips crashed softly to mine. My heart melted as they connected, throwing my arms around his neck immediately. He picked me up by the waist, carrying me somewhere unknown until my head crashed down on a pillow. He hovered above me as we made out on the couch, him feeling me everywhere as if it were the last time.

WAIT! It was the last time. There shouldn't be a this time! What was happening? What was I doing? Was I insane? I was only going to get hurt again. What the hell was I doing? Stop. Stop it now!

My words and actions registered with my mind, however, my body was another story.

It knew what it wanted and what it has always wanted. And at this precise moment...it was getting the very thing it craved because I never really got enough of Derek. I would always miss his lips on mine, his hands on parts of my body that would scream for him every time we were together. This right here was no exception so I continued to kiss him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He smirked against my lips, grabbing my buttocks and pressing himself into me. I moaned lightly and he groaned at the sound, lifting my shirt over my head. He began to roam my body all over, dragging his kisses down my chest as I clung to his hair for dear life. God I missed this; I missed him but this was all wrong. It didn't feel anything more than just sex.

"Give yourself to me, Mel." he whispered against my chest. I moaned at his words and he took it as consent to hoist me up and run at super human speed to my bedroom.

He didn't waste time; my clothes were torn from me as he placed me on the bed, tearing into little pieces. His tongue kissed wetly up my legs; my inner thighs until I gasped when he plunged into me, deeply. His tongue expanded and constricted inside of me, causing me to cry out, throatily. He growled and withdrew, placing his member at my entrance. As soon as he got there, he slowed his movements. I was sure he remembered that I hated it fast and hard. Slow and tender; he knew that so he lent down, peering into my eyes before slowly entering me. I gasped as he did so, having forgotten what it felt like to have him there. I clung on to him, with super human strength of my own and he thrust, softly. I moaned with his movements, euphorically. I thrust my hips with his, meeting him. He clung on to my hips, sitting up to thrust that little bit harder. I could feel the _whole_ of him at this angle and he repeatedly hit my g-spot until I burst into cries as my orgasm took over. I cried out, low and hard and his self control got the better of him as his orgasm also took over. He thrust harder and harder, groaning and grunting. I screamed loud as he thrust and thrust and thrust. It was like this orgasm was never ending. It felt so good. After a time unknown, the climaxes began to calm down and he stilled his movements, panting lightly against my huge pants.

He pulled out of me, slowly, pushing back in an inch, causing me to moan, before pulling out totally. He laid next to me, propped up by his elbow, whilst gazing at my panting body. He caressed the skin between my breasts and I moaned once again at his touch. He kissed me once more before ordering, "Sleep."

*** End of Lemon ***

I closed my eyes instantly, obeying him at once. He continued to caress my body. My chest; my breast; my shoulder; my arms. All the touching made me drift off into a deep sleep. His hands on my face being the last thing I felt.

I woke in the morning, feeling sore, vaguely remembering last night. I remembered Derek coming to see me; his whole vampire-ness turning me on, immensely. Then I remembered what we did and looking back on it now, out of the influence he was giving me, I felt horrified. What had I done? What was wrong with me? I really was becoming insane. As if I let him even touch me last night. As if I even let him near me. I knew. I knew of his influential nature. How could I have been so stupid.

The _whole_ of last night began to make itself clear to me and I gasped. The pack! I promised to meet them last night and I left them hanging. I didn't call them; I was too occupied by Derek showing up at my door. I felt horrible. They didn't deserve that. They deserve answers but I didn't know how to get around that now that Summer's life was in danger.

SUMMER! Oh no! Derek. He threatened her life if I ever went near them again! How could I explain now? I couldn't and I wouldn't. My sister's life is more important than them. I couldn't risk her life. Not anyone's but how could I face the guys now? Knowing this. How could I go to the same school? I couldn't ignore them if I put myself in their paths.

And Jake! I couldn't ignore him either, even if I wanted to. Thinking about Jake made me think about Derek and it felt like what I did with Derek last night somehow...betrayed Jake. It was weird and unusual of a feeling but it felt like betraying Jake was inexcusable and I should be killed for it. I had a feeling that he was going to be furious about it. And for some reason, that made me want to cry. It scared me to think what it would do to him and it was weird. My life was ever so complicated now but I would obliged Derek. I wouldn't see them or go near them for Summer's sake, so when my mom called up to ask why I wasn't up, I told her that I was ill. She believed me and set off for work with Dylan and Summer in toe. I was alone and that was precisely what I deserved.

* * *

**So...How was it? I know it was a very short lemon but I want to save the good stuff for another occasion ;D**

**Please, please Review! Thank you muchly! :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	7. Avoidance

**Hey, hey, everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy another little treat i have for you in this chappie :D I want you to tell me what you thought of it, okay? :D Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! D: THE HORROR OF THAT FACT! BUT IT'S STILL TRUE D:**

**Without further ado...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Avoidance**

* * *

**Jacob Black's POV**

We sat in the lounge of Billy's house, waiting and thinking about what awaited us tonight. Would we be welcoming a new member of the pack into the fold or was this going to backfire? We knew nothing about her. This could go so wrong. But I wanted more than anything for it to go the way I wanted it to. I wanted her to join us...to be with me. Regardless, the pack and I were going to meet her in a matter of fifteen minutes and I couldn't wait. Sam and Jared were the only ones that hadn't met her but none of us really knew her.

"This is going to be

interesting." Embry commented. I nodded.

"Do you think she'll explain everything?" Quil asked, unsure.

"I dunno."

"You really think she'll join?" Paul asked, sceptically. Their lack of hope and faith was getting me down.

"It's up to her, guys." Sam answered.

"We can't make her. She's not obliged as we are. She's just moved here. Never lived here in her life. We can't suddenly ask her to protect the place, a place she knows nothing about." I told them, distracted.

"Okay, are you gonna tell us what has you so distracted?" Jared asked, impatient. I looked at him for a moment but shook my head no. "We're gonna find out anyway when we phase to meet her."

I frowned in confusion and then snorted. They seemed confused by my outburst. "Do you really think she's gonna meet us in her wolf form? Come on, guys. We might not even _see_ her in her wolf form tonight." I told them.

"And why not?" Sam asked.

"Would you phase in front of a whole pack? Especially when you're a _female_ wolf in front of a _Male_ pack, plus one girl?" I asked, sceptically. They didn't answer. "Exactly. I don't think you should be expecting too much tonight. I'm just saying."

"Whatever you say Jake."

"Let's go."

We ran in our humans forms towards the clearing. It didn't take us long. We waited for a time, glancing at my watch. 10:05pm. She should be here any minute, but she wasn't. The time dragged on – 10:10, 10:20, 10:30. I was beginning to become impatient but also...afraid that something might have happened to her. I had this feeling that something was happening to her at this precise moment but I pushed past it because, despite my wants, my needs, she wasn't mine. I didn't have the right to know where she was at any given time of the day and now was no different. Or it would have been if she hadn't agreed to meet us here.

"Are you sure she said tonight?" Sam asked, irritated. Seth nodded, sincerely.

"Maybe she's caught up in something?" Embry mused.

"Yeah, sleep maybe." Paul said, tiredly.

"Maybe she got cold feet? I would if I were going to meet 10 werewolves I knew nothing about." Quil informed us. I shrugged.

"What do you wanna do?" Sam asked me.

It was still weird to think of myself as the Alpha, bossing them around, especially Sam. It felt odd. I shrugged. "I dunno."

"She still might come." Jared told us. I nodded.

"You guys go. I'll wait. I'll call if she arrives." I ordered. They nodded and dispersed into the woods.

I waited and waited and waited and waited, but she didn't come. It was worrying me sick now because that feeling of her being in trouble was becoming stronger and I didn't like it. There was this other feeling now though. It felt like the feeling a boy or girlfriend gets when they think their other half is cheating on them. It was so weird. Her absence didn't bother me; it was what she was doing in her absence. It troubled me to think I had no idea what that was. I fought back the impulse to go check on her as I walked back to my house, to sleep for school in the morning.

She didn't attend today either. We stood in the parking lot, awaiting her arrival but it never came. We saw her mother drive past but only Summer and Dylan was in the car with her. Where was she? Was she still at home? Why wasn't she here? Did it have something to do with the feeling I had last night? I was an idiot for ignoring it. I didn't usually.

"Absent again." Paul said, worried. "You think she's alright?"

"I hope so." Leah said, concerned.

"Perhaps she's ill." Quil mused.

"Maybe. But she would have called like she'd said." Seth reminded us. I sighed, shaking my head.

"This has got to be hard for her. Give her time. We'll meet with her but on her terms. Come on." I ordered them, walking past them to the Maths block.

"Aren't you worried?" Paul asked, sceptically. I nodded. "Then we should ditch. Go see her."

"Oh yeah and what if her whole point of ditching herself was to avoid us?" I asked, irritated. I caught myself though when the others looked at me, meaningful. Was she avoiding us?

"That might be her deal." Embry said, anxiously.

"Maybe."

We fell quiet for the rest of the maths lesson, thinking about what her actual deal was. I wanted to know. I couldn't last much longer so at lunch I announced, "I'll go see her later at her house. Talk to her."

"We'll come too." Seth offered, enthusiastically. I shook my head no. "Why not?"  
"She might feel threatened. All of us can't go." I told them and they sulked.

No one really spoke about it for the rest of the day. I bid them a farewell, deciding to run to her house and I was already knocking on her door. Her mother answered.

"Oh, hello, Jake. Can I help you?" she greeted, happily. I smiled, politely then my heart flew when I heard a slight gasp coming from the living room area.

"Um...Yeah. Is Mel home?" I asked, carefully. Her mother hesitated, glancing behind the door and then frowned.

"Um, no sorry. She's not here." she lied. I knew it was her behind the door. Does she think I'm stupid?

"Okay. Well, just tell her I stopped by and that I just want to talk. Just her and me, no one else." I said a little louder, knowing that she'd hear. Her mother nodded and then closed the door on me. I heard their conversation behind the door.

"What is your problem? He's a nice boy." her mother scolded her.

"I know, Mom. I get that but things...complicate other things." Mel replied. I frowned. What things complicate other things? I listened intensely.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Mom, don't freak out but...Derek's found us." she announced, confusing the hell out of me. However, her mother knew exactly what she was talking about judging by her light scream.

"Wh-What did he want?" she asked, fearful.

"He wants me to stay away from them. From them boys and...Jake."

My heart shuttered. What? Who is this Derek? Where was he? What kind of guy gets kicks from doing that? He had nerve. Who the hell was he? How did he know us? Did he _know _know us? Whoever this guy was, he scared the shit out of her mother and Mel. Did Dylan know about him? I needed answers.

They fell silent inside and I walked away, reeling at this man. Who was he to stipulate who she could and couldn't see? It angered me so much. It angered me so much that I phased.

_Jake? What's up?_ Sam asked, worried. I shrugged him off in my head, keeping my thoughts clouded. I felt others phase too. _You're hiding something._

_No I'm not._ I lied. Sam looked at me, suspiciously but he knew he was in no position to question me. No one questions the Alpha.

_You can tell us, Jake._ Jared told me.

_I know but there's nothing to tell._ I lied again. They all sighed mentally.

_Did you go see Mel?_ Paul asked interestedly. I nodded. _And?_

_She's ill. She's fine._ I lied, yet again. What was wrong with me?

_So why didn't she come last night?_ Seth asked.

_She didn't say._

And with that I phased out, probably destroying all my efforts to lie to them convincingly. They, for sure, knew I was hiding something. But how could I explain it to them, when I didn't even understand. I ran straight home, pulling on some shorts and simply crashing for the rest of the day.

A couple of weeks crept by and Mel-Mel's continuous absence truly bothered me. She never came to school. Teachers have begun to ask questions. We'd call on her at the weekends but she was still 'ill' or 'away' with friends or something. It frustrated me actually because I needed to talk to her. I needed to talk about this Derek guy and what happened that night so I could stop lying to my pack because they knew something was up. I hated lying to them; we were the type of people to fight problems together not separately and I knew they were getting ticked off with me. They never voiced their aggravations though they were in their minds.

I was determined today to get those answers though. I was going to confront Mel and get to the bottom if this once and for all. That is why I now run toward Mel's house, alone as promised weeks ago. It was 8pm and I knew she was up, doing her homework as I've watched these past three days. Her mother and sister were in bed. I made sure. Dylan was at a friend's house, staying the night. Tonight was just going to be me, her and some answers.

I knocked on her door swiftly, waiting patiently for some one to answer but no one did. I kept knocking, knowing that she didn't want to wake her mom and sister. I saw her descend the stairs in the same pyjamas I saw her in that first night in the window. I had to catch my breath and focus on the job at hand. She froze as she spotted me through the door window. She contemplated just leaving me here but I shook my head and knocked once more.

"Mel-Mel." I called. She sighed and hesitated, looking up the stairs before coming on the door, slowly. She unlatched it and opened it the slightest inch. She looked up to me, shy and guarded.

"Jake..." She greeted in a small voice.

"Mel-Mel. We need to talk." I told her, sternly.

"Now?" she asked, sceptically. I nodded, not backing down just because this was an inconvenient time for her.

"Yes. Now." I told her, sternly. She nodded, littly and opened the door wider to allow me passage. I brushed past her, my arm sliding against hers as I took in her fragrance. I felt an electric shock as our skin touched. She shut the door after a minute with her back still to me. We were silent for a few minutes before it irritated me beyond belief not seeing her face. "Mel-Mel. Look at me."

Her breath shuddered before she looked up, timidly. "Wh-What do you want, Jake?" She asked, lowly. I gaped at her, amazed at her question. How couldn't she know what I wanted? She looked up again at me when I didn't answer.

"You know what I want, Mel-Mel." I said, hard.

"Yeah, um...I'm sorry that, you know, I stood you up that night. I, um...had stuff to do. People to see. It's been a hectic couple of weeks actually." she spluttered, looking away from me. I got the familiar vibe from her whenever she lied to me. I sighed.

"Don't lie to me. I heard...about this Derek guy. I over heard you talking with your mom." I admitted. She looked at me alarmed and then looked away, horrified. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." she lied again.

"Stop lying to me. This is serious. There was a vampire in La Push and you didn't think to call us?" I asked, angry but I calmed myself. I could see the tears forming in her eyes and I couldn't bring myself to be angry with her while she was like that. All I wanted to do was hold her; comfort her. She sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"He told you to stay away from us?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I just wanted to get something other than a two worded answer.

"Yes." She whispered. It was something different.

"Yes? Why?" I asked. She shrugged but I couldn't sense the lying vibe from her. "Has...Has he got something on you or...?"

"Yes." she answered. My heart inflamed at her confirmation and I became angry again. She saw my shaking and rushed to me, calming me down involuntarily with her simple touch as she rested her palms on my abs.

"Calm down. Jake, please. Don't be angry." She begged. "I know I owe you and the pack answers and I want to give you them but...I simply can't. Not yet."

"But why not?" I asked, frustrated.

"Because...Because he...Because he's threatened Summer. He'll kill her if I come anywhere near you. That's why I've been avoiding you. I couldn't risk her safety; her life. Please, understand?" she begged, sliding her fingers an inch down my abs, tears in her eyes.

I had to seriously focus. Her touch was sending me into overdrive and her tears had me double taking again. She was all I was thinking of at this precise moment when I should have been thinking about Derek and Summer. But I couldn't help it. I wanted her. I needed to focus. I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

"That's all well and good but...if you were in trouble then you should have come to us. To me. I could have helped; I still can. You just need to join us. We're stronger together than individually. We'll be able to protect Summer, no sweat." I informed her, convincingly. She sighed, shaking her head.

"This isn't your fight, Jake."

"Not my fight? Mel-Mel. This guy is messing around with you. He needs to be stopped. One wolf's problem is every wolves' problem. We deal with things in packs. You need to trust me on this. Besides, he's a vampire on Quileute lands, if anything he's more our problem than yours."

"It's not just that. It's..." she cut off, moving away from me. Her fingers left my stomach, leaving pleas for them to return.

"What? What is it?" I asked, promptly. She didn't look back at me but simply continued to peer into a photo of her and Summer. "Mel-Mel?"

I crossed over to her, brushing my stomach against her back. She tensed as did I at the contact that our skin made. It was sensational and I closed my eyes, simply feeling the tingle run through my entire body. She turned to face me though she only came up to my chest. She seemed mesmerised by it, captivated. Is it possible that she felt the same?

My hands, absently began to stroke her arms – up and down; she shivered. Her heart rate picked up dramatically and I smirked, knowing the answer to my previous question. She glanced up and blushed, quickly diverting her gaze when she saw that I was gazing right back at her.

"Jake...you should go." she whispered.

"No." I replied, sharp and commanding, yet very seductive. She looked up at me, irritated but her irritation dissipated when she met my eyes. It could have been hours passing us by while we stared at each other and I wouldn't have noticed. Her eyes were a precious, magnificent shade of blue. They were like vast, deep ocean staring back at me.

After a while, she shook her head as if to clear it and looked away from me. I felt a huge gap being punched out of me when her eyes left mine and I grabbed her chin, pulling it gently so that she'd look at me again. Her hand shot up to mine at her chin, startled. Her breathing faltered as did her heart. My thumb brushed across her lips, slowly, causing her eyes to roll back in her head. Her hands caressed mine as I touched her lips and they parted for me, her tongue coming out a little bit but far enough to graze my thumb. Her head turned into my hand, inhaling my scent. I watched her curiously and turned on. I could feel the wolf in me resurfacing. I beat it down; I was going to do this in my own time; I was going to woo her my way. This wasn't a simple alpha pull any more. I actually...felt something for her and she was too delicate to break her heart.

Her hand constricted around mine and she moved it away from her chin, following it with her eyes to our side. I looked at her confused. She looked at me, conflicted.

"I really think you should go." she repeated, looking away from me. I shook my head, no. She sighed.

"Why?"

"Haven't you heard anything I've said?" She asked, irritated. I sighed.

"It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? Summer's life doesn't matter then?" She asked, shocked and offended. What? NO!

"No, that's not what I meant and you know it." I defended myself but she was already heading towards the door, angrily yanking it open, expecting me to leave. I simply stood there, shaking my head. She sighed, heavily and left the door open before heading for the stairs.

"Let yourself out then." She said, the tears that had collected in her eyes rimmed over and a pain so excruciating hot through my chest. I raced towards her but she backed away from the stairs and into the kitchen. I followed her. "Just leave me alone."

"I can't, not anymore." I told her, honestly. More tears escaped her eyes and I moved around the dining table to get to her, to comfort her but she copied me on the other side, shaking her head.

"I can't be with you." she said, abruptly, shattering my heart at her words. So she knew then? She knew my feelings?

"Why not?" I asked her, angrily though not towards her.

"Because...I just can't. I can't risk her life, Jake. She's my everything." she wept.

"She'll be safe. I would never risk her life either. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know she was going to be safe." I assured, her softly. She looked at me, confused and anxious.

"Doing...Doing what exactly?" she asked, anxiously.

"Please, stay there?" I begged, desperately.

As if it were an alpha command, she stayed put as I rounded the table, slow and deliberate. I was simply a few centimetres away now. I could feel the heat coming from her being. I could see the definitions of her breasts through her top and the prominent hips bones through her shorts.

"Jake, please? Don't do this." she begged, half-heartedly. I moved even closer to her as my stomach rested against her front, heating me like no other could. It was amazing to feel heat again which I've never felt since becoming a werewolf. She seemed to lean in to me, involuntarily and it felt nice for her to trust me so deeply. She looked up at me.

I grinned and lent in, very slowly, even though I didn't really want to give her a choice in the matter. This has gone on for way too long; I needed her. I craved her touch; craved her scent and most of all, I craved her body and love. She stiffened as our noses touched very lightly. She giggled when it started to tickle and it made me want her even more desperately. When I moved in for the final step, she darted to the other end of the kitchen. I growled in frustration but not from her. Why can't she just trust me completely? Why does she fear me so much?

"Mel-Mel!" I whispered, pleadingly, stepping towards her.

"Why are you so persistent?" she asked, flustered. I smirked a little.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, Jake because this is getting a little creepy. You and me, like this and-" she said in a rush.

"I love you." I spluttered, cutting her off.

"This again?"

"Yes, Mel-Mel. I do. I adore you, why can you not see that?" I asked her, pained. She shook her head.

"You can't love me; you don't know me."

"You won't give _us_ a try, Mel. How am I supposed to get to know you?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're not!" she shouted, lowly.

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't safe for us to be together. You could get hurt." she told me, anxiously. I gawked at her but then started to laugh. "Shh, keep your voice down!"

"Well, I'm sorry Mel but...that was the funniest thing I've heard all day. Get me hurt? _Me?_" I asked, sceptically. She frowned, annoyed.

"I'm trying to protect you, Jake."

"What if I don't want to be protected?" I shot.

She thought about for a minute, the hunger in her eyes evident. I gazed on curious as to what just sparked it.

"Well? What if I don't to be protected?" I asked again, wanting a response out of her. She looked at me, her expression turning to that of...seduction?

"Then got your ass over here." she ordered and I complied immediately, crashing my lips to hers, hungrily.

Her lips were a miraculous, fantastic, godly gift from heaven and I crushed myself to them and her body, slamming her hard into the kitchen counter. She began to pant, raggedly, moving her head to the side, allowing me to kiss even more of her neck. She pulled my lips to hers again whilst I hoisted her onto the counter, spreading her legs for me to settle between them; to settle home.

She crushed herself to me, eagerly as my hands found her hips, grinding myself into her, hard. She moaned, throatily, throwing her head back in pleasure. I growled, grinding again and again. Again and again, she moaned, each one louder and stronger than the last. I began to pull her shirt over her head but she stopped me.

"Wait."

"Don't do this to me, Mel-Mel. Please?" I begged, continuing to pull her top off.

"No, wait."

"Oh, Mel-Mel!"

"No, not here." she said, finally, smirking. I looked at her confused and then around the room, only just realising we were still in her kitchen. I looked back at her and grinned.

"Where?" I asked in anticipation.

"Where do you think?" she asked rhetorically. I growled, hungrily. I knew exactly where she wanted this. I scooped her up into my arms, holding her tight as I shot, quietly up the stairs, almost slamming her door open with my foot. She caught it inches away from the wall and scowled at me, playfully before slamming her lips against mine. She manoeuvred herself to my hips, so that she was saddling them and ground herself into my member, pleasurably. I groaned, not even realising it and practically threw her onto the bed, stripping my shorts immediately. She seemed a little shocked by my size and I smirked, widely. She saw that I was watching her and blushed. I crawled onto the bed, making her shimmy up the bed, away from me because of her embarrassment and...fear? I crawled closer to her slowly. The mood seemed to have calmed into a tender moment and I pushed her legs open by the knees, slowly, giving her a choice. She helped me and opened them that little bit faster, blushing still. I smiled, lightly at the sight. How could she, _she, _be so shy of me? I crept closer, settling between her legs before kissing her light and tender. She sat up slightly as she placed her hands on my cheeks, holding me to her. I continued where I left off, playing with the hem of her shirt while grazing her sides. She shivered and I took that momentary lapse in concentration to slip the shirt off her body, revealing a black and lavender lace bra. I grinned as she blushed again. She covered up, shyly. It really amazed me where all this shyness has come from. I smile, tenderly as I reached out to unpin her arms from her chest. She didn't resist and I kissed her softly before leaning down to kiss her chest, soft and wetly. Her breathing hitched as my lips made contact; her heart stuttered as my tongue connected with her skin. Her skin tasted so delicious.

Her back arched into me and I held her there with my hands, keeping her arched towards me. Her head still rested on the pillow, or at least, the top of it did as I circled my tongue around her belly button. God, how I've fantasised about doing this to her.

"Jake..." she breathed, breathlessly. "Don't stop...please"

My tongue dipped into her navel and she almost growled with pleasure, the sound making my member throb, uncomfortably. I smirked up at her, my head in a perfect position to do so and she peered down, sexily. She bit her lip, seductively and I couldn't take it any more, I had to have her.

I sat up, gripping the band of her near-non-existent shorts, glancing at her, questioningly. She thought about it for a second before nodding, slightly, gnawing on her lip again. I grinned, lightly before unfastening her button with one swift movement, leaning in to slide the zip down with my teeth. All the while, my eyes remained on hers, watching the blush redden on her cheeks.

The smell was phenomenal. So sweet and alluring with a tint of lavender and the ocean. The scent caused a rush of instinct to break through the barrier I had created to beat it back and I ripped the shorts off with her panties following in the next second. The Alpha in me seemed to start growling, urging me to take her swiftly and as soon as possible, like someone or some other wolf was going to beat me to the punch.

I tried to resist, leaning up to hover over her so that I could peer into her eyes, which I knew calmed me down. They reminded me that she wasn't an object to be claimed. They reminded me that she was someone to be loved; to be cherished; to be goddamn worshipped and that I was fucking blessed to have her here with me, finally accepting me. She gazed right back at me, no questions in her eyes, only awe and wonder that sent my heart flying. I brushed my hand across her cheek, causing her eyes to roll back in her head again. I smiled, knowing what I did to her with my simple hand but it wasn't a smug smile, it was a proud smiled; an awed smile. She opened her eyes again and smiled.

"Why am I so drawn to you?" She asked, wonderingly; confusedly. I smiled at her again, shaking my head.

"You don't know?" I asked. She shook her head no. I chuckled lightly. "I'm the Alpha, Mel. The leader of the pack. That's why. You feel my authority and my power. My lure."_ And I imprinted on you._ I added in my head. That's a conversation for a different day.

She looked back at me, shocked and taken aback. "The alpha?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but don't be afraid; I won't hurt you. I promise. Just, please, no more running. Not anymore." I pleaded, brushing my nose with hers. Such a wolf-like gesture. She gazed at me for a moment and nodded. I looked at her for another moment and decided it was time to tell her. "That's why...I'm so drawn to you."

She looked at me, confused. "Why? Why are you drawn to me?"

"Me being the alpha."

"How so?" she asked, interested; super interested.

"As the alpha, I suppose your...essence...is overwhelming for me. It...I don't know how to explain it without sounding obsessive or possessive."

"Just tell me." she suggested, authoritatively. As if she was _my_ alpha, I complied immediately.

"I feel like I should claim you. Claim you as...mine because you're a...a _female_." I spluttered, without realising it. I looked at her cautiously but her expression only shifted to that of awe again, even though I felt I did a pathetic job of explaining it. "Well, I mean. Not claim you, it makes you sound like an object in the 'lost and found' box. It's more like...Urgh! I don't know. There's something else though. Something that's keeping me rational in all this."

She placed a finger on my lips, shushing me. I complied once again. "Shh. I understand."

"You do?" I asked, incredulously, though it was muffled by her finger still on my lips. She nodded.

"You're drawn to me by my smell. Which smells like what, exactly?" she asked, interested once again. I smiled, kissing her finger before removing it from my lips so I could talk.

"Lavender. Strong lavender. And the ocean; like the ocean breeze. It's the most alluring fragrance I've ever smelt, trust me."

"I do." she replied, shortly. I peered at her confused. She chuckled. "I do trust you...now."

"Thanks...you didn't before?" she shrugged.

"I didn't know you, well, I still don't but there's something about you that I didn't sense before tonight. I can't figure out what it is." she told, deep in thought. "So, wait, you said there was something else. What?"

"Does it matter right now?" I asked her, seductively, kissing her neck. She shuddered with pleasure at my lips at her sensitive area, behind her earlobe and she moaned, shaking her head slightly. "I didn't think so...Relax."

I felt her muscles loosen at my words and I kissed down her chest, over the fabric of her breasts, earning a tiny moan before I slide my tongue over her navel, heading further and further south. The fragrance of her arousal was becoming overwhelming again but I kept it together, beating back the instincts. I, reluctantly, avoided her centre, deciding to tease her by manoeuvring around it and straight on to the inner parts of her thighs. I kissed further and further north, coming to a standstill just before her folds. I could almost taste the juices now, that alone nearly making me forget my teasing but her slight impatient moaning made me smile and think that this was going to be worth it.

Giving her a little more suspense, I brought my tongue to the slit of her folds, instantly tasting the juices there. She tasted even better than she smelt. She groaned, bucking her hips towards me but I held her down, not finished with my teasing. I slide my tongue all along her folds, lapping up the juices there while she twitched, pleasured. That only went on for a second longer before she moaned, impatiently again.

"Jake..." she whined. "Please...Stop...teasinnng."

My tongue plunged in between her folds, hungrily, stroking her clit and causing her to cry out by my suddenness and joy. I ran circles around her clit, tasting her more and more. It made my head spin with ecstasy. I glanced up towards her face. Her eyes were closed and I could see her face distorting with solace. I smirked, plunging deeper and harder. I sucked on her clit, gently, causing her to cry out again.

"Urgh! Jake! Jake...harder." she begged, her hands coming down to hold my head in place. She had fistfuls of my hair, tensing her fists hard. The slight pain turned me on a little and I pulled her hips closer to me, opening her legs wider. I smashed my tongue to her clit, circling hard and she moaned with my movements. I could feel her legs tense and loosen every few seconds and I knew if I let go of her restrained hips then she would be thrusting into my face. Her moans and groans got more intense; her breathing more laboured as the seconds went on and I knew she was close. I wanted her to cum for me, to feel pleasure given by me so I thrust my tongue hard into her centre. The juices were even stronger here and I plunged my tongue in deeper to taste more.

Her legs tensed; her whole body tensed and a second later, one of the most laboured groans I've ever heard escaped her lips as her orgasm shook through her. Scream after scream escaped her mouth as I rode her orgasm out with her. I had to focus because if I wasn't careful then something simple as her intense moans were going to make my member explode right here, right now.

Her climax began to subside. She was panting, moaning lightly still, her hands relaxed in my hair which had become dangerously close to pulling hair out. It didn't hurt. I glanced up at her and her eyes were still closed. Her mouth settled in an 'O' shape, totally content. The sight was fulfilling; gratifying. I know that I did that to her and I was totally proud to have done it. I moved to hover over her, keeping my weight off her as I held myself there. I waited patiently whilst she recovered from her soaring high. When her eyes eventually opened, I smiled down at her. She beamed back, gleefully, reaching up to pull my lips to hers, exuberantly. I grinned against her lips.

"I love you." I whispered, lovingly. She pulled away abruptly and I instantly thought to myself whether or not that saying those three important words were a good idea. She simply gazed at me for a moment before she smiled and pulled herself up to meet my lips. When I tried to push her, gently, back down, she shook her head, resisting. "What is it?"  
She chuckled. "Lie on your back." she ordered; I obeyed immediately like a helpless servant. I stared up at her as she smirked before my faced turned to shock when she began to move towards my member. Her hands rested on my hips, warming them with her touch. Having them so close to my erection was mind boggling. I gasped when her tongue flicked the tip of it, teasingly. My eyes rolled back as she took me in her mouth; her warm interior enclosing around it. Her tongue began circling around it and her teeth grazed the skin. I hissed with the sensation it gave me and resisted the urge to thrust my hips towards her; towards the source of the pleasure.

Her head began to bob, the lips and tongue rubbing against my member, causing amazing friction. I started to groan, lowly with her movements and when they got swifter, I began to grunt. Her hands slide up my stomach and back, sending shock waves through me. I groaned at the feeling and felt her smirk. Her movements became even more swifter and harder as I began to grunt louder and louder. The urge to thrust my hips was getting stronger and she must have known since she held them sternly.

I could feel it building; the uncomfortable ache in the pit of my stomach, begging for its release. My erection began to twitch in her mouth and I knew it was close.

"Mel-Mel...I'm close." I told her, not wanting to offend her by cumin in her mouth if she didn't want me to. I warned her but she didn't move. In fact, her movements got longer, covering more of my member. I could feel her on every bit of it now and that was enough to send me over the edge.

I grunted very loudly as the orgasm took over. She had to hold my hips firmly as it did. I began to explode into her mouth and she swallowed it like a champ, not offended to have a part of me inside of her.

"Mel-Mel! Oh yeah...that's it, baby. Yeah, baby. Urgh...Urgh...Urgh! Oh yeah. Fuck!." I moaned, deeply.

My orgasm began to ease away and I laid there, panting hard as the sensation died away, unwillingly. I wanted more.

"You liked that then?" she asked after a minute. I opened my eyes and saw her hovering over me, like I had done to her. I smiled, exuberantly as she had done, nodding theatrically.

"Oh yeah. That was frigging fantastic!" I enthused. She giggled and it made me hard again. It was such an amazing sound.

"Good." she replied after a while.

"Will you let me do something?" I asked her, cheekily. She looked at me, questioningly.

"Maybe."

I smirked. "Let me claim you." I whispered in her ear. She shivered with glee at my words and I pulled back to gaze at her reaction. She looked taken aback but sexy and willing and yet, almost...thoughtful. I waited, feeling she had an alternative.

"I've got a better idea." she informed me. I waited again but she didn't elaborate.

"Which is?" I prompted. Her expression softened and she began to saddle my lap. I helped her, holding on to her hips while she thrust into me, light and slow. I fought back a groan, closing my eyes. When they reopened, she was at my ear.

"Make love to me." she whispered, affectionate but shyly.

I pulled back, gazing at her with the same love and devotion I could see shining back at me. I didn't answer; I simply placed a finger under her chin and guided her lips back to mine, slow but passionately.

Everything was silent; all you could hear was our lips smoothly mashing together and her sheets moving as I guided her down on me. She moaned into my mouth as I filled her, totally.

I was home.

There was no other feeling like it; to be coated within such warmth and tightness. It was sensational; euphoric. I sat up, not breaking our connection between us at either our centres or our lips and I shifted her onto her back. I grasped her hands, pulling them above her to grab the headboard and I pulled out most of the way, slowly so that only my head was inside of her. She whimpered as I thrust back in, tenderly, using the head board as leverage. Nothing interfered with our connection. No hands. They remained above her head as I continued to thrust in and out of her, filling her completely every time.

Her hands clenched around mine, digging her nails into them, seductively. She couldn't hurt me, I was too durable. I slide my hands down her arms to her chest and back, causing her to shiver again which did amazing things to our connection. I grunted as she moaned and I picked my pace up slightly.

In; out; in; out; in; out; in; out, all at a regulated pace, each earning a moan from her lips; a grunt from mine. It wasn't about the climaxes, not totally. I wanted her to feel me, yes but I also wanted her to see the love I have for her. I wanted her to see and feel what I could do for her with all the added bonuses of protection, security and partnership. I never broke eye contact with the beautiful blue oceanic orbs, so I hoped she saw everything. I could see it in hers – the love, affection but something that I couldn't place was missing. It didn't seem like a big thing but it definitely wasn't there. It didn't worry me; all I could concentrate on was the shivers of pleasure shooting through my body with every movement between us.

"God, I love you." I whispered, breathlessly. I was beginning to sweat as was she. I could feel the thin shear of sweat across her stomach that glistened in the moonlight. I could see the tiny pool of perspiration collecting in her navel and the tiny droplets running in between her bare breasts.

"Jake...faster." she moaned, closing her eyes.

I picked up the pace. The slight changed caused a faint slapping sound every time our skin came together. She moaned in time with me again and tried to get her hands free but I held on to them, securely.

"Jacob...Jacob, harder." she begged, her face contorting again in pleasure. I smiled and thrust into her, firmly and swiftly. The bed began to creak very faintly, auditing our activity to anyone who would, or could possibly be awake right now.

The familiar but uncomfortable sensation resurfaced in my stomach at the same time her breathing became even more laboured. It was amazing how in tuned we were to one another but I wanted her to cum first; to get her pleasure before me so I took both her hands in one of mine and reached the other hand down to where we were connected and began to rub her clit, hard. It only took two circuits before her walls tensed around me, constricting around my erection, like it was suffocating it. She screamed as I kept thrusting, harder and harder. The bed creaking louder also. The slapping became swifter and louder as we moaned, screamed, groaned and grunted, riding out both of our orgasms. I began to spill inside of her and it seemed to trigger yet another orgasm.

I finally let go of her hands and grasped her waist so that I could thrust that much harder, that much swifter. Her hands immediately went to my back where she dug her nails in. It was an unusual pleasure and I liked it. Without breaking our connection, I swung her calves on my shoulders, gaining even more leverage. This angle seemed to satisfy her even more as she cried out, loudly. I grinned, throwing my head back in yet another orgasm.

I heard a tearing sound and glanced down, seeing shredded sheets between Mel's hands. She moaned and moaned and moaned, arching into me. I was beginning to get tired now and I could see that she was too. Her eyes drooped, heavily. I slowed my movements, taking her legs off my shoulders before I hovered over her. We were both panting extremely hard as I kissed her, passionately. She kissed me back, sitting up. I moved with her as she sat on my lap and we embraced, lovingly. We were still connected, and I kissed her neck, softly. She clutched onto my neck, her hands curling into my hair, securely whilst breathing hard in my ear which sent more shivers down my spine.

She pulled back slightly to look at me and she smiled, tiredly. "I'm spent." She breathed. I chuckled which did amazing things where we were connected. She moaned, lightly.

"Me, too." I replied, kissing her chest. She smiled. "Let's sleep."

"You have to go...I'm sorry." She told me after a while. I frowned in confusion.

"What did I do?"

"No, no. My mom gets me up usually and...it'll look pretty weird if there was a naked man in my bed, especially one she knows I've just met."  
She had a point but I couldn't bear to leave. "But...I don't want to." I told her, shyly. She smiled, sweetly.

"I don't want you to either. I just don't want to have to explain as all. Please." she begged, lightly. I sighed but nodded, lifting her off me. It stunned me for a minute before I hopped up off the bed, tiredly. I turned around and saw her gazing at me with an expression I couldn't decipher.

I lent down and kissed her lips, tenderly. I didn't want to let go but I did, putting my forehead to hers. "It's going to be okay. I promise. I'll protect you." I vowed. She nodded. "I love you."

She simply nodded again, not saying a word and I kissed her tenderly again before walking over to her window. I turned back.

"Come to school tomorrow? Please? I've missed you there and so have the guys...and Leah." I asked, hopefully. She looked at me, anxious. I knew what her problem was. "Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't hassle you over that night or the weeks of avoidance. I promise."

She considered it for a minute, gazing into my pleading eyes. After a while, she nodded. "Okay. I'll come to school tomorrow...all mighty alpha." she added, jutting her eyebrows up, sexily. I smiled and rushed over to kiss her, hungrily. I started to climb back between her legs but she shooed me out. I chuckled before heading back to the window.

I turned back for a second, smiling before I jumped out of her window, phasing in mid-jump to the ground. I sprinted off into the forests towards home, ready for a deep sleep.

* * *

***Wriggles eyebrows* So what do ya think? :D**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**She comes out of hiding in the next chapter and the guys get some much needed answers :D Also, Mel gets a little surprise :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, PEOPLE! :D**

**love,**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**x**


	8. Questions

**Hey, hey, everyone :D**

**I hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

******Questions**

* * *

Melissa Wolf's POV

I woke that morning after with a start when Summer came charging in again. Memories from last night flooded my head and I knew that I had put Summer in danger so seeing her now was a relief to say the least. I picked her up and swung her around happily before placing her back down. She wobbled a bit from dizziness and I smiled, giggling.

"Morning, Sissy!" She said, dizzily. I chuckled again.

Mom came to collect her a few minutes later, letting me get ready for school. But it also gave me time to think about other things. Like last night.

Last night was the most confusing, amazing, terrifying, fantastic night of my life. It was last night when Jacob came to talk to me about why I was being so distant. He'd said he knew about Derek which terrified me because he was a vampire but also relieved me because I knew that I didn't have to do as much explaining and that he'd somehow be there for me with regards to Summer. It was so unreal to have him know about him though and not flip out like I expected him to. But then the direction the night took us startled me and also scared me. I had no idea if he was out in the forest, maybe even watching if I stepped out of line. I had no idea if he'd come in to kidnap Summer while I was otherwise preoccupied.

Speaking of being preoccupied...it was the best sex I've had in my life. Granted, I haven't have much but anything Derek was able to dish out was nothing compared to Jacob. His touch, his scent would send me into overdrive; they would even be close to giving me an orgasm as soon as I smelt his chest, his body. To feel his touch on my stomach, my chest. My thighs! It was sensational. I couldn't get enough. I wanted more and more and more. I didn't want him to leave.

I think the one thing that freaked me out a little was the fact that he is the alpha of this pack of wolves. Jacob was the alpha of the whole pack and I was the one he wanted, even with another female in the pack. The fact that I smelt attractive to him didn't freak me out. It was the fact that he smelt so good to me. I just wanted to feel him; I wanted to please him for the simple fact that he was important and that he seemed to want it so badly; that he wanted me so badly. He didn't force me; I was soooo willing but it seemed like something was off. He loved me way too much; he shouldn't, couldn't love me so much in such little time and I was still going to keep an eye out for him in that respect but the sex is absolutely mind boggling. Even thinking about it now was turning me on and I found myself wanting to please him again.

Movement in my peripheral vision surfaced me from my reverie and I looked at the door to see Dylan standing there. He never came in my room, even if I allowed him to so that was weird. He simply stood there looking at me, deep in thought, not saying anything.

"What?" I asked after a while. He shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Then get out." I ordered. He was being so, so weird. He left but my eyes trailed after him, wondering what could have him acting so weird. I shook my head after a while and continued to get ready for school.

We left the house at 8:15. I was slightly on edge about leaving Summer on her own at the play school today but I would do it. I knew that she wanted to go anyway. I rode shotgun on the way and I spotted them immediately. They waved at me, beaming as we pulled up to the curb. They waved at my mom and Dylan too. Jake and Quil came up to say hello to Summer before I waved them away for the day. I could have sworn Dylan was gawking at the guys as he drove away but I couldn't dwell too much over it as Paul came up to me, picked me up and swung me around before I could get an objective word in edge ways. I gasped and chuckled when he put me down.

"Happy to see me?" I asked a little hysterically, smiling up at Paul's glowing grin.

"Hell, yeah! We missed you."

"Thanks, I guess." I replied, awkwardly. All these boys seemed to like me too much, too soon. Even Leah. "You only met me once, you know."

"You gave an awesome first impression." Seth answered, hugging me brotherly. I smiled, nodding once as the bell went. I sighed walking past them all. I knew they'd follow me. They weren't going to let me out of their sights today.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jake walking next to me and I made an effort to keep my gaze from his.

"So. Productive time off?" Paul asked, interestedly. I saw Jake elbow him in the ribs and a light 'ow' come from Paul. I chuckled.

"Not really. I've been ill." I lied. He nodded.

"Yeah, we heard. All better now then?"

"Yeah. Healthy as a horse."

"Or wolf." Embry said under his breath. I smiled and he saw that I heard him. He looked a little panicked because we haven't officially spoken about it yet. I laughed at his expression.

"Don't look so guilty. I know you know the truth even if we haven't spoken about it and I guess you're right about the healthy as a wolf thing."

He looked relieved. "Yeah." There was a silence after that and it was uncomfortable. I could feel some, if not all of their gazes on me as we sat at out Maths table. Jake, naturally, sat next to me. I glanced at him and he smiled, heavenly. I smiled back just as the lecture started.

It wasn't a particularly long lecture. Only about five minutes so we still have plenty of time to work and of course, talk.

"So. You any good at Quadratic equation graphy thingys?" Paul asked, looking down at the questions in the text book. I laughed at his terminology.

"Quadratic graphs; no equation in the title and yes, if you like. I at least understand them." I chuckled, starting the first question.

"How are you so smart?" Seth asked, amazed.

"It's called paying attention in class, not sleeping." I teased. He pouted a little. I chuckled. "I dunno. Dylan says mom says my dad was smart but I dunno. I definitely didn't get my smarts from my mother."

They shifted in their seats a little, uncomfortable with what I said. I frowned lightly to myself before shrugging it off.

"Cool." Quil said finally.

He seemed to be the only one that was comfortable with the work, apart from me. The teacher came strolling around to our table, glancing at my work and smiling. We weren't even 5 minutes into the set 30 minutes working time and I had done three of eight questions. He glanced over at Quil's, his smile still there but not as vibrant. As soon as he took in Paul's work, his smile vanished though he was still amused.

"Mr. Wise."

"Sir?"

"You haven't even written the date?" he asked, sceptically. I fought back laughter as some others were.

"Apparently not sir."

"Well fix it. You have 25 minutes to do so. I think it was a good idea placing you on this table Miss. Wolf. Teach these boys some of your A* maths. Hopefully you'd have a better job at doing so because I sure haven't." he said to me, with a smirk before walking away. I couldn't help but release my laughter when his back was turned.

"Tough luck, Paul." I teased. "If you're not going to do any work, at least bring notes to make it look like you've done some."

"She's diabolical! Huh, I never thought of that." he chuckled and I joined in, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Of course, that would require hi to make some notes to begin with." Leah joked. I laughed.

"You can have some of mine. That way you'll look smart too." I teased again.

"Is there any subject you're not getting an A* in?" Seth asked, amazed and sceptical. I chuckled.

"Yeah um, Chemistry." I told him then smirked. "I'm only getting an A."

"What? Oh my god. You serious?" Quil asked in disbelief. I chuckled and nodded. "Geez. I thought I was smart. I have nothing on you."

"Nope."

"I can't believe she's just agreed to that." he said mostly to himself, turning back to him work.

"It's being a guy."

"What is?" Jake asked, confused. I looked at him for the first time since the lecture started, smiling.

"Guys are naturally good at stuff like building cars and PE. You should and you do leave the smart stuff to us girls." I teased. They gawked at me. Leah high fived me, chuckling.

"Oh really?" Paul asked, sceptically. "I can be smart."  
"So says the guy that still hasn't written the date. Quick, sir's coming." I warned, leaning back to my book.

"Mrrrr. Wiiiise. 10 minutes to write the date still to go. Hurry up and your work will be done for the lesson."

"Writing it now sir." he called. I chuckled.

"I can't believe you get away with not doing any work." I said, disbelieving. He shrugged.

"And he still manages to get a pass grade in exams." Jake whispered to me, close to my ear. I shivered slightly before he pulled away, smirking. I smiled, shaking my head.

The last ten minutes passed like clock work and Paul did manage to write the date and the number 1) marking the start of a question which sir was unusually happy to see. I left the classroom laughing and we headed off to our next class.

Most of the morning passed like this actually. I would sit with them and they'd make me laugh with the things they said. Liking it the most if Paul or Jake did so. It made me forget what was lying outside of La Push right now, waiting for me to slip up.

Lunch came in a breeze and I had promised myself that I wasn't going to check on Summer today because I would end up taking her home for the rest of the day to make sure she was safe. When I started to follow the guys to the cafeteria because I had no idea where it was and figured that was where they were going, they stopped and looked at me, questioningly.

"Not checking on Summer today?" Seth asked, surprised. I shook my head no.

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked them. I hadn't actually asked if I could sit with them.

"No! No, that's fine, come on." Paul said, throwing an arm over my shoulder and leading the way. He made me chuckle again as we walked and I knew that Paul and I were going to get on great. The guys got into the lunch line while I went to their usual table. Jake said he'd get me mine, well, so did Paul, Seth and Quil but he beat them to it by grabbing two trays. I thanked them for their kindness before heading to the table.

And that was when this tanned, black haired girl and her groupies got in my way. They simply stood there waiting for me to move or something. And I stood there too, waiting for her to say something. We stared each other down. I hadn't even spoken to this girl yet and I was beginning to dislike her.

"You're in my way." she said after a few minutes. I stood there and gazed at her, wanting to laugh. "Hello. New girl. This is my pathway. And you're in it. Move."

"I don't see you're name on it." I retorted, amused. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the guys and Leah gazing at us. I knew they could hear everything.

"Excuse me?" The black haired girl asked. I smiled sweet and falsely.

"Oh, you're excused."

"How dare you!"

"Did you just dare me? I wouldn't dare me to do anything." I warned her. She smirked, thinking that she could catch me out on that. She pointed to someone and said, "Kiss him...I dare you."

I looked at who she was pointing at and it just so happened to be Jake. My heart fluttered as he was looking at us in anticipation. The guys and Leah were looking sceptical as to me doing it. They didn't know what happened between us last night. I turned back to the girl and smirked. And without a word, I spun around, hitting her in the face with my hair and walked over to Jake, smirking. He tried to look innocent and to not expect it but I could see the smirk placing with his mouth. I turned to look meaningful at the girl before pulling Jake's mouth to mine, passionately. It wasn't a quick kiss but it wasn't too short. But god it was fantastic. When I pulled away, Jake tried to looked shocked and disbelieving but I could see once again, the smirk playing around his mouth. I smirked and caught a glimpse of the guys' faces. They were shocked, unmistakably, glancing between me and Jake. I smirked wider and turned back to the girl, seeing that she was scowling evilly at me. I swear, if looks could kill. I started to walk towards her, taking my place back in her way before licking my lips.

"Kiss him like that?" I asked, smirking even wider. She huffed and turned, swishing her hair in my face as I did to her before walking the way she came, calling, "Stay out of my path!"

"I'll try!" I called back as the others came up behind me. They looked at me questioningly. I shrugged. "What?"  
I led the way back to the table, grabbing my tray from Jacob, still seeing the smirk on his lips, making no effort to hide it now and sat down.

"What? You just kissed Jake for a dare? That's what."

"I'm not complaining." Jake piped up, taking a large bite out of his cheeseburger. I smirked.

"I never back out of a dare." I told them. Paul raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't do any work next lesson, I dare you." he dared. I chuckled.

"Sure thing." I said, confidently.

"Oh, that was Selena, by the way. Remember I mentioned her the first day you came here?" Paul told me. I nodded, realising why he had said that statement.

"No one's ever done that before. I bet she hated it. You sure can hold your own." Seth informed me, smiling.

"Yeah and she's had a huge infatuation with Jake since like...forever." Quil added, nudging Jake in the arm. I looked at him and I smiled at his expression. It was like the one he gave me last night – hungry. I wanted to please him again.

The boys joked around for a bit while me and Leah ate. They'd finished five minutes into lunch so they were waiting on us. We didn't rush; they shouldn't have if they didn't want to wait. Jake and Paul would try to steal my food but every time, I'd stab them in the hand with my fork. I laughed every time. I think they began to forget that I was here because they started to joke about their adventures while in the wolf world. Quil glanced at me mid joke and saw my innocent, interested, amused expression while I tried to concentrate on my food.

"Don't mind me." I told him, shaking my head.

"We haven't spoken about it ye..." Quil started but Jake elbowed him in the ribs like he did Paul earlier when he began to talk about it. I shrugged.

"No time like the present." I told them and they looked at me sceptically. I shrugged.

"You...wanna do it here?" Quil asked, incredulously. I nodded once and shrugged. They looked at Jake, expectedly and he nodded, looking at me.

"Okay..." Quil said, unsurely, glancing between me and Jake. Could he see it? The flares we had in our eyes? I looked away from Jake and turned to face him.

"Bring on the questions. I kinda need to make it up to you anyway." I told them, ready for this conversation, finally.

"Okay...How long?" Paul asked, interested. I looked at him, questioningly.

"How long? Oh, how long have I been phasing?" I asked for clarification. He nodded and I shrugged. "About a year and a half."  
"Really? That long?" Jake asked, surprised.

"We haven't heard you in our heads." Seth said, incredulously. I shrugged, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh, when in wolf forms we can communicate telepathically." Jake informed me. I was impressed. "but it's only within the pack. She's not in our pack yet, Seth, so we won't hear her yet."

I chuckled. "Yet?" I asked, sceptically. They looked at me, innocent and bashful. "You're expecting me to join the pack?"

"Don't you want to?" Quil asked, disgruntled. I shrugged.

"Haven't thought about it." I lied. Of course I've thought about it. I just didn't know what I'd do if they'd ask and now they have I still didn't have an answer.

"Would you?" Paul asked, hopefully. I looked at him and he was so excited and wishful. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll think about it." I told him and he beamed. We sat quietly for a second before I remembered something. "You mentioned patrols earlier. What was that about?"

"Oh, it's um. We protect this place. You know, La Push, from Vampires and attackers and it requires regular patrols to make sure none of them slip through. Someone is always on." Jake explained but that confused me a little.

"But you're all here."

"Oh there's two more. Jared and Sam. They left school a few years ago so they handle it while we're here." Seth informed me. I was a little surprised and wary about there being more of them. "You're still yet to meet them." I nodded, understanding.

"So, what colour is your, you know, fur?" Quil asked, excitedly.

I was well aware of their legends. And knowing them and then knowing the colour of my fur, I knew they'd put two and two together and get the answer that I dreaded them knowing. My colour was something that would interest even the Quileute elders, assuming they knew about werewolves. All of them saw my hesitation and looked at me, questioningly.

"Won't you tell us?" Leah asked, sceptically. I shrugged.

"You wouldn't believe me so...I guess I'd have to show you some time." I told them, reluctantly. I knew I had to phase soon anyway. I was becoming much more irritable these days. They'd see me sooner or later anyway.

"Tonight? Tomorrow? When?" Paul asked, excitedly. He really was just like a big kid. I smiled at him and shrugged.

"Soon. I haven't phased in a while."

"Why not?"

"I dunno actually."

"Does your family know you phase?" Jake asked, interestedly. I looked at him and shook my head, no. His brow furrowed. "So, who was there with you when you did?"  
I shrugged again. "No one. Just me."

"Weren't you scared?" Quil asked, sadly. I shrugged, reluctant. That was the worst and best day of my life. Finding out that you're a wolf kind of under shines that fact that it fucking hurts too. It got easier though and I began to feel the idea of being what I was. I'd love running, even before I was a wolf. I could never tell my mom though.

"Why didn't you tell your mom? Dylan?" Leah asked, worriedly. I snorted.

"Tell Dylan? Are you serious? He'd think I was god or something. No. I didn't want him following me around like a little lost puppy. No pun intended." I chuckled. "As for telling my mom, well. She was going through enough at the time and it's always frightened me to tell her because she was ravaged by a wolf when she was younger."

"We're sorry." Quil said, sadly. I shook him off.

"She's over it. I just don't think it would help to know that a potential wolf was living and sleeping just in the next room. Though I'd never hurt her."

"You're like Sam. He was on his own too. He was the first of us." Jake told me.

"It sucks doing it by yourself. Not knowing what it was or even why it was. How it was."

"Well, you know what it is now, right? What about why?" Paul asked. I shook my head. "Well, you know the legends, right? Pretty much all of them are true, including the spirit warrior parts."

"Oh, I figured they were all true." I told them and they nodded, understandingly.

"And as for how, well. You have to be a blood relative of a previous spirit warrior." Seth blurted out before he actually knew he said it. For the third time today, Jake elbowed someone in the ribs which just so happened to be Seth's ribs. He doubled over in pain while I stared, confused at Jake.

"Blood relative? But weren't all the spirit warriors men?" I asked, confused. Jake nodded. "And there isn't any other tribe with legends about these spirit warriors so that means I'd have to be a descendant in this tribe?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"So who's my father?" I asked, interestedly. I wondered if they knew already and chose not to tell me. Seth nearly blurted something out again but Jake elbowed him again. I frowned. "Do you guys know? If you do, you need to tell me."

"We don't know." Jake told me and I got a vibe that he was lying.

"You're lying. Who is it?" I asked, sternly. They all glanced at each other and then at Seth and Leah. They nodded and Jake turned to me.

"Clearwater. Harry Clearwater." He told me. I frowned, only the first name ringing a bell. Dylan had told me that he heard mom use that name. But Clearwater? It was familiar in a different way. "Do you recognise the name?"  
"Yeah but first and last for different reasons. My brother told me the first name but the second..." I rambled confused, until it hit me. My eyes shot to Seth and then Leah...Clearwater. I looked at them, seeing that they weren't denying the thing I knew they knew I was thinking. My eyes bulged as it sunk in. They...They were my family. My blood. Seth and Leah were my brother and sister. That is, if they had a father named Harry Clearwater. I doubted that there were loads of men with that name so it had to be right. This was becoming way too much. There was only so much information I could handle. Finding out who my father was was one thing but finding out that he had other kids, one even before me was just too much. I stood up slowly, my eyes still on them before I took a deep breath, trying my hardest not to scream.

"I need to go." I announced, moving away from the table.

"Mel, no wait!" Leah called after me and she ran to catch up to me.

"Just don't not yet." I begged her. She ignored me.

"I know you've figured it out, Mel. I'm your sister." She said, happily. I kept on walking towards the parking lot. Seth appeared on my other side.

"Yeah, me too. Well, no I'm your brother but you get the point."

"I get this, guys but you can't drop that on me and just simply expect me to be happy or something."

"You're not happy?" Seth asked hurt.

"No! No, that's not what I meant. It's just that I've found out I've got another brother _and _sister. I just need time to register that. Honestly, I'm happy but just give me time, please?" I begged, walking home already.

"Why you going home?" Leah asked, worriedly. I shrugged. I always ran away from things that surprise me. "Come back, we won't talk about it any more, I promise."

"Yeah, come on." Paul said from behind me. I stopped and turned around seeing the others had followed too. I saw Jake look sympathetically at me and he looked like he wanted to console me.

"I'm okay." I assured them, mostly him. He nodded once as did they. "Like I said, I just need time. I'll be here tomorrow. Let me sleep on it, okay?"

"Sure thing. As long as you aren't sad or anything. We're not that bad." Leah teased. I smiled.

"Well, she can be but not me." Seth teased too. I smiled wider when she hit him across the head. I saw their brotherly-sisterly behaviour.

"No, I'm not sad. Just need time." I assured them.

"Okay. Um...Can I have a hug before you go?" Leah asked unsurely. I gazed at her for a moment and nodded, embracing her. I felt it then, the sibling love. I pulled back and smiled. I hugged Seth next, totally enclosed by his frame and I chuckled when he lifted me up.

"I'll see you guys...and Leah tomorrow." I assured them. They nodded, waving as I walked home to think things through.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Please review!**

**love,**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**x**


	9. Dinner

**Hey there, everyone! **

**I have a little surprise for you in this one. You've had the soft, making love but now...you have a very tart LEMON to enjoy. I hope you like it.**

**I promise that the updates for A WOlf's Embrace and Scarlet Dreams will be up very soon. I've been super busy and college is coming up in a couple of weeks but i rpomise they'll be up in the next day. I swear :) Just be patient a little longer :)**

**Please, please! If you haven't checked it out yet and really like yourself soem Jacob, please, click on my profile and read _Life is Bliss_! It already has a Jakey LEMON and has just been updated, though it's in early stages and WILL get a lot better :D Thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T WON TWILIGHT! D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Dinner**

* * *

**Melissa Wolf's POV**

My head was out of control. So much more has happened here, in this place than in my life. Firstly, I find more wolves; 10 to be exact, which was way more than I could have even possibly imagined. Secondly, I learn that two of them, Seth and Leah, are my blood relatives, shared because of our father, Harry Clearwater after Mom has a heated affair with him only to leave her with me as a souvenir. Thirdly, Derek, a stark raving lunatic, finds us and threatens Summer and my family once again. Fourthly, I find myself in the exact same position as from when I was with Derek, with Jake. He loves me all too fast, faster than he should. We even have sex faster than what Derek and I did but my God...was it better. Never have I experienced something so...pleasurable and memorable in my life. He was so sweet and gentle and yet, passionate and demanding at the same time and I loved it. Fifthly, I find that he's the alpha of the pack that wants me to join the ranks of and I find myself wanting that too. I didn't want to be alone anymore. And sixthly, I have this legend hanging over my head.

This is the only legend of our tribe that scared the shit out of me. Knowing what it could possibly mean for me was terrifying. When I made the connection between it and myself, I downright nearly had a heart attack. I hoped that the pack wasn't going to make me capitalise on it. I couldn't. I didn't know how to be what they would want me to be. Besides, I couldn't do that to Jake. This was getting too much. I was getting in way over my head but I couldn't bear to resurface from this. I wanted it but it terrified me.

I was at home, in my room, trying to occupy my mind with homework and trying to not think about these things and Jake. Oh Jacob..._No, stop it! Concentrate, Girl!_ I thought to myself, turning back to my calculus. Ever since last night, what we did, I haven't had a waking, or even sleeping moment when I didn't think about him. There was a dull ache in my chest when he was away and when he had to go last night, I nearly cried because it hurt to watch him walk away, despite the fact that I had told him to go. What I really wanted was for him to spoon me with his muscular, warm body, wrap his long, protective arms around me and let his heartbeat be my lullaby. I wanted that so much that I nearly called him back. It was only this morning that I chastised myself when I realised that I had dipped out by forgetting that my bedroom door had a lock and he could have stayed. That realisation just made me depressed and I've been moping all day, even while I was with him at school. I didn't tell him what was wrong because I knew that he'd feel disappointed with me. I knew from the look on his face and his reluctance last night when I told him he had to leave that he wanted to do everything that I wanted him to do.

Mom returned home with Dylan and Summer some time later and I forgot to call her and tell her that I would be home early. I had already started on dinner so she wasn't too mad. Summer was fine so I was too. She hovered in the kitchen, drawing on the kitchen table and watching me. Dylan drifted in and out with the same expression on his face as this morning. It was really creeping me out now. If he had something to say then he needed to say it before it drove me mad.

So after dinner, I knocked on his door lightly, waiting patiently for him to answer. It took him a second which was odd. But when he did, his face was the same again.

"Can we talk?" I asked, unsure. He shrugged and opened the door wider for me to go through. I sat on his bed while he avoided my gaze. He's never done so before. "So, what's up with you?"

"Dunno what you mean." he lied. I sighed.

"Dylan...?"

He sighed and looked at me. He sat down on his couch, fiddling with his fingers. He looked shy and hesitant about something which was just as uncharacteristic of him.

"Dylan."

"Okay. Alright...I heard you. Last night." he admitted.

"But you were out at a friends house." I reminded him, confused.

"I was but he got sick and his mom sent me home so I didn't catch it. She drove me here and I saw the door was open." he hesitated. "Mel...was Derek here last night?"

My heart sank. If there was anyone that feared him more than me, it was Dylan. I sighed. "No. He wasn't."

"But I heard you."

"And I'm sorry for that. I really am but it wasn't Derek." I assured him. He looked at me confused and I hoped he wouldn't ask me who.

"Then who was it?"

"It was no one, Dyl. Just forget about it." I ordered, lightly. He shook his head, no. I sighed. "It was...just a guy."

"I know you. You don't fuck random people, Mel. Who was it?" he asked, frustrated. Why did he have to be so goddamn protective?

I sighed again "Jake."

He stood there, frozen for a minute before his mouth turned to plain gawking. "Jake. Really?" he asked, excited. I nodded, confused. "That guy is so cool. Wow!"

"Excuse me?"

"He's a giant! He is so cool! Awesome." he enthused. I chuckled as he threw himself at me, embracing me.

"What has gotten into you?"

"I...Sorry. Nothing."

"Dylan."

"Well, it's just that I get this vibe from him that he's really important and he looks so cool! I want to be his size one day." he nearly shouted. I chuckled again. I didn't even want to think about Dylan being Jake's size...

"So is that it then? You were just worried that I let Derek back in?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I didn't want to see you hurt again."  
"Thanks, Dyl but he's never going to hurt us ever again. I promise. I won't let that happen." I assured him. He nodded again.

"Okay...so now get out my room." he ordered. I chuckled, getting up. "and this conversation never happened. I can't be caught being sentimental for my big sister."

"Sure thing, Dyl." I chuckled again, heading out the door.

As I walked down stairs, I was still chuckling but I caught my breath as a familiar scent filled my lungs. My mom was at the door talking to someone. I smelt him before she called for me and I noticed the slight dull ache in my chest ease up a little at his scent.

"Mel, Jake's at the door." she called, hesitantly. I smiled again and practically pranced over to her.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem." she said, looking at us curiously. Like how Quil did and I wondered whether she was catching on too. I watched her walk into the kitchen before I turned back to Jake, smiling shyly and feeling the ache totally vanish as I took in his huge, muscular, manly body and his soft, warm brown eyes that I lost myself in every time I looked at them. He smiled back, tenderly.

"Hey." he greeted, happy and light. I smiled wider.

"Hi." I replied.

"Can I come in?" he asked, politely. I nodded, allowing him passage. His close proximity sent shock waves of pleasure and desire through me and I tensed slightly. His intoxicating, manly essence didn't help my case and all I wanted to do was pounce him.

"So...what's up?" I asked, ignoring his small smirk he gave me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You know, about the Leah and Seth thing?" he asked, concerned before hesitantly continuing with, "And...last night." I blushed but nodded.

"I'm, um...okay. Like I said, I just needed time to think about the Seth and Leah thing. I have and I'm rather happy about it now. So tell them not to worry, okay?"

"Sure sure," was all he said before looking shyly at me through his eyelashes. "And last night?"

I blushed again. "Last night was incredible, Jacob. Thank you for that." I whispered, softly and his answering bright smile was blinding. I had to smile back, it was a crime not to.

"No, thank you. You're right, it was incredible .I've never experienced anything like that before." he murmured, huskily. I blushed and it was followed by a lengthy silence; an awkward silence where I could sense his eyes on mine and my body. I heard a throat clear behind me and I turned to see Dylan smirking as he walked into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"What was that?" he asked, seeing our exchange and looking confused and curious. I shook my head, embarrassed.

"Um...he, um...heard us...last night." I told him, coughing nervously. He blushed slightly when I told him and he cleared his throat too.

"Oh, well...um...that's embarrassing." he spluttered. I nodded, not meeting his gaze. "Listen...about last night...I'm not sorry but I am if you are."

"Jacob, I've just told you, haven't I? It was fantastic, to say the least. I'm not sorry." I told him, firmly but softly. I felt his finger under my chin and he pulled my face up to look at him. He was smiling, lovingly and that same sense of unease surfaced about his love for me.

"Good." he whispered, leaning in to kiss me soft and sweetly on my lips. I pulled back, slightly, smiling. "What? What is it?"  
"My mom's in there." I told him. He nodded, understandingly. "I don't _want_ to keep, whatever this is a secret but definitely from mom...for now. She's seen me hurt once."

"This Derek guy?" he asked. I nodded, knowing what he was going on about. He sighed. "I would never hurt you. You know that right?"

"Yeah...I think so. But she doesn't. Just be careful around her. Please?"

He nodded just as my mom came strolling out the kitchen. We pulled back too swiftly for her to see anything.

"You staying for dinner, Jake?" she asked and he looked at me, questioningly. He looked like he wanted to at least so I nodded slightly. He grinned.

"Sure, Miss Wolf." he accepted, kindly.

"Angelina, please." she corrected him. He nodded, following me into the kitchen where Summer and Dylan was already eating.

Jake sat down next to Dylan and he nearly choked on his food. I smirked at Jake when he looked at me, confused but otherwise didn't comment on it. I sat on Dylan's other side, while mom sat on Jake's.

"So Jake, tell us about yourself." My mom prompted.

"Oh well. I'm senior. I live with my dad. My mom died a few years ago. I have two sisters- Becca and Rachel. I build cars and stuff, though my first car took me ages."

"So you're a mechanic?" mom asked, interestedly.

"Yeah, why, what's up?"

"Well, the car's been making this really weird scratching noise and I wondered if you could take a look. It doesn't sound too good."

"Sure sure. Any time."

"I'll pay you, of course."  
"Oh no, Angelina. It's fine, don't worry about it."

"You're sure. I don't mind."

"No. No, it's fine. Consider it a gift."

"A gift? For doing what?"

"Providing this amazing dinner. It's delicious." he complimented, smiling at her.

"Oh, don't mention it. I hope Dylan would show as much appreciation as you, Jake."

"My bad." Dylan whispered. Jake chuckled and Dylan's smile widened. I chuckled, shaking my head.

After dessert, Jake had to go and I stood on the door step with him.

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow, right? No more running?" Jake asked, unsurely. I nodded. "Good. Well, I'll see you."

"Wait." I ordered, peering behind me to see if the coast was clear. I turned around and saw him smirk as I pulled his lips towards mine, sweetly. "Bye."

"I don't want to go now." he chuckled, kissing me again but more passionately. I chuckled and pulled back, pushing him off the step. He looked hard done by and I chuckled louder. But then a thought occurred to me and I liked the sound of it. God, my mind is ingenious. He was just turning back to walk away when I reached out and grasped his shoulder, surprising him. He raised his eyebrows in question and I hesitated, closing the door behind me before turning to him again with a sexy, seductive smirk on my face. He saw and heard him gulp, looking a bit flustered at my face. "Um...Wh-What's up?"

"I was thinking...you don't have to if you don't want to and I would totally understand. I mean, I know your not that type of guy and I don't want you to change-"

"Baby, you're rambling." he chuckled, pulling my hand from his shoulder and intertwining our fingers, waiting patiently for me to continue, coherently. I took a deep breath and smiled, lightly , up at him.

"Okay...do you think...maybe...you'd want to come back later?"

"Later? As in...later, later?" he asked, surprised. I nodded, nervously. But then he smirked, stepping closer to me. "You're asking me to sneak out to be with you while your family sleeps?"

I blushed and ducked my head. "Yeah." I mumbled, embarrassed. I shouldn't have asked. "You know what? Never mind...I shouldn't have ask-"

"I'll be around about 12, good?" he asked, planting a finger firmly on my lips. I looked up at him, shocked that he wanted to. He grinned. "Good?"

"Um...only if you want to..."

"Only if I can stay." he countered, chuckling. I smiled up at him.

"Okay."

"Really? But...your mom-"

"My door has a lock...I, um, I forgot about it last night...you, erm, could have stayed. I just didn't think." I explained, ashamed. He sighed before lifting my chin up by a finger so that I would look at him. He was smiling. I

"You're cute when you're all nervous, you know that?" he commented, sweetly. I giggled. "I'd love to spend tonight with you..._and_ stay."

"You would?"  
"I would."

"Okay...Bye then."

"Mmmhmm," was all I said, kissing me lightly before he began to walk away towards the trees. I watched him as he turned, waved to me once more before disappearing. I hadn't realised I was standing there for longer than I expected before my Mom called me back in.

"You like that boy, don't you?" she asked, suspiciously. I blushed, shaking my head. "Oh, yes you do. You can't hide those things from your mother. Just be careful, okay?" I nodded, walking towards the stairs.

I did my homework, or tried to at least. I couldn't get the fact that Jacob was coming round in a matter of four hours and I was dreading spending even that amount of time without him. I wanted him now, especially after last night. Whenever he touches me, I feel like I'm on fire but it's so good that don't want him to ever stop. Even after he left last night, I could still feel him on my skin, still smell him on my pillow and comforter and even see him whenever I closed my eyes. His body is divine but he's also so sweet to me.

It was 11:54, only six minutes until he would arrive. Dylan and Summer had been in bed well before 10 o'clock and would be out like a light. Mom had even gone only at half 10 so she would be sleeping too so all was set. That's when I got a crazy idea, an idea of wanting to..._impress_ Jacob. I wanted to be more for him, though I didn't truly understand why or even how. What could I do? Would he appreciate it if I got dressed up for him, or dressed down in a nice lingerie set? Hmm? Maybe.

So that's what I did. I pulled on a black Lacey lingerie set that hardly left anything to the imagination before shrugging into my silky black robe that I absolutely love. Who knew it would come in handy for something like _this_? It was so short that it only covered an inch lower than my butt cheeks. I slipped some black stockings that came mid thigh and leaving quite a bit of skin between them and the robe. He's gonna get the shock of his life. Or...I hoped. This could go belly up and he'd be repulsed by me or something, or he'll think I'm trying too hard. That thought had e wavering with my and on the bathroom door. Do I? This could be a mistake.

_Oh, get your act together, Girl! It's Jacob! He'll love anything you wear! Get in there and wait for him! _My conscience screamed at me and I nodded once to myself before opening the bathroom door as quietly as I could without waking anybody up and crept to my room.

My room was as dark as I'd left it, the window still open from when I left it open for him just to come in. All was quiet, nothing out of the ordinary. I sighed, anxious and excited for him to get here as I walked towards my bed. That's when a hand clamped around my mouth, muffling the light scream that escaped as another hand clutched my waist, tightly, though it didn't hurt. Then I smelt him...his musky, woodsy, manly essence that sent my mind out of control and a rush of wetness between my legs. I relaxed instantly, leaning back into him as my eyes fluttered closed, my head tilting back against his shoulder, moaning softly as his nose skimmed up the side of my throat, raising goose bumps in its wake. His warm, soothing breaths sent shivers through my body, groaning softly again as his tongue flicked out and licked the shell of my ear.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" he breathed in my ear, chilling the spot he just licked and sending shock waves through me that collected more wetness at my core. He groaned, probably smelling everything in the room, me included. "Because if so..."

He trailed off, gripping my hips, roughly before slamming me against him, his very large, very hard manhood stabbing my bum. I moaned, loudly, my hands shooting up to his head, into his hair where I fisted it, yanking a little. He growled, his grip on my hips becoming tighter as he ground his hardness into me.

"I wanted soo much to make love to you again...but..." he trailed off, spinning me around on the spot, with his hands still firmly on my hips, gazing down at me with lust filled eyes. There was no mistaking the intense desire and flame in his eyes right now and it sent even more wetness to my core. I was practically dripping by now and his eyes rolled a little, obviously smelling everything, _everything_. "Oh...fuck."

I smirked a little, looking right at him as his nostrils flared, wider, taking a deeper breath. "But?" I prompted, sexily. His eyes snapped open, even more intense as he pulled me impossibly closer to his body. My arms came up, wrapping securely around his neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss. He groaned at the sudden contact but got straight into the kiss, moving his perfectly in synch with mine. After a minute, his tongue flicked out, skimming across my bottom lip, almost demanding entrance. I moaned, opening up for him and we battled for dominance. I gave in immediately when he growled, fiercely in the back of his throat and he explored every contort of my mouth, making me moan and mewl around his tongue.

He pulled back abruptly, his hands groping my butt before lifting me effortlessly, my legs effortlessly wrapping around his waist as my hands fists his hair. He slammed me against the closed door, grinding into me harder and I threw my head back. I waited for the 'thud' but it never came, only feeling the softness of his hand behind my head. I looked at him as he grinned.

"You never finished your sentence." I noted, breathlessly. His eyes darkened again, eyes skimming down my body as he took in what I was wearing. The hand on the back of my head came forwards, trailing a lone finger down my neck, over my shoulder, hooking underneath my robe before sliding it down, very, very slowly. He watched as my Lacey bra strap was revealed, groaning before that, too, was slid down to join my robe, exposing my whole shoulder to his soft, light feathery kisses. They trailed down over my collarbone, sucking gently, making em moan before moving even more southern. The same hand trailed before his mouth, moving the flimsy fabric out the way until he got to the top of my bra.

"Oh fuck...I love lace." he groaned, suckling gently on the swell of my breast. My head flopped back again, not as hard, resting against the wood of the door. "Damn...you're so beautiful..."

"Jacob...please..." I moaned, softly. He smiled against my skin, consistently grinding himself into my aching core and sending spasms through my entire body. I couldn't take much more of this.

"What do you want, Baby?" he rasped, tenderly, licking from one collarbone to the other. His hands were rubbing small circles into the inner parts of my thighs. I moaned.

"Please..."

"Tell me what you want, baby, and it's all yours. Tell me." he whispered, removing the other shoulder of my robe along with my bra strap, lifting me away from the door slightly so that he could remove the robe completely. His sharp intake of breath made me smirk. He likes it. "I'll tell you what I want..."  
"Mmm...what's that?" I murmured, looking down at him through heavy lids.

"You...spread out for me...wet for me...ready for me...I want to bury myself deep within you and make you scream my name. To see that euphoric look on your face when I make you cum so hard that you'll see stars. I want to fuck you hard, Baby. I. Want. You." he growled near the end, abruptly pulling me away from the door, supporting my weight by my ass as he ghosted over to the bed, throwing me down with a bounce. I giggled as I sprung up, my breasts bouncing like their own bodies, drawing his attention to them instantly. Then he groaned, throatily, taking my form in properly for the first time since he got here. He knelt in front of me on the floor, spreading my legs apart so that he could settle between them, all the while his eyes never leaving my body, as if committing it to memory.

"Definitely trying to drive me crazy..." he whispered to himself, rubbing all up and down my thighs from hip to knee and back again. I looked over to him, seeming to be right at home where he was. His eyes connected with mine, sending shivers through me again. "Fucking..._stunning!"_

"You think?"

"Oh, fuck yes...Damn, Baby...you're a fucking goddess." he groaned, leaning forwards to kiss me just above my navel. I moaned, bucking my hips into him. He smirked against my skin, holding my hips in place with his hands.

"Jacob...Damn it, honey, please?" I cried, weakly. He chuckled, breathlessly.

"I love it when you beg."

I scowled down at him. "I bet you do...now, please?"

"Please what?" he taunted. I huffed.

"Jacob...Stop teasing, please?" I gasped as he circled my navel with his tongue before dipping it in. I sucked in my stomach in surprise but that only encouraged him. "Oh Jacob..."

"Yes, Baby?" he replied, smugly. I moaned, impatiently.

"Just...fuck me. Please? I need you." I pleaded. He laughed, quietly.

"I want to have fun with you first, Baby. I'll make it good." he answered, all th while his hands were running up the inner sides of my thighs, widening them further and stopping right at the edge of my panties. He teased me again by letting his fingers slowly and sensually massage the bones between my thighs and pelvis. I gasped, bucking my hips again.

He began to kiss up the length of my inner thighs, slowly, keeping his hands massaging and making the whole sensations double the pleasure. I was mewling and keening below him as he hand his way with me. It felt so good.

"Jesus, Baby...you smell so..._good_. Damn. I want to taste you." I groaned, desperately. I gasped at his words, bucking my hips again in silent consent. He groaned again though as my core came into contact with his face, transferring some of my juices to his lips that were poised right over it. He licked them, slowly, his eyes rolling into his head in delight. "Holy mother..._fucker_."

I giggled. "good?"

"Mmmmmm...Divine. C'mere, Baby." he breathed, pulling my hips over the edge of the bed, just enough to pull my panties over my backside, his fingers hooked at each hip as he dragged them down, revealing my dripping core to his probing eyes. I saw his breathing hitch as he took me in, gulping hard as he leant forwards, simultaneously throwing the panties across the room somewhere without looking up as his tongue peeking out, tasting my nether lips, lightly but moaning in satisfaction at the slightest drop. My hands fisted his hair, keeping him in place as his tongue touched me again and again and again until he tongue a long sweep up my entire lips, pushing his tongue inside when he got to the top and instantly connecting with my very sensitive nub. I gasped, tensing my hands in his hair and he growled, rubbing harder with his tongue, which made me tug harder, which made him rub harder. It was one vicious, delightful circle.

His tongue penetrated me, deeply, pumping me to near oblivion as his hands took over my nub, circling harder than his tongue was able to before suddenly, I cried out, totally unexpectedly but so hard that I couldn't take in air. My hands left his hair, knowing that if I clutched much harder, I would pull it out. Instead, I fisted the bed sheets, near to the point of ripping under my strength as he rode my orgasm out for as long as he could while I moaned his name very and over again.

With one final arch of my back, my orgasm eased away and I flopped back down onto the bed with a soft 'oomph', breathing like a maniac, gasping and heaving while my hands kept up their vice grips on the bed sheets. I looked down after a second to see Jacob smirking, triumphantly, up at me, licking his lips of any excess juice. He climbed up my body, much like a cat rather than a big burly wolf, still kneeling on the floor as he hovered over me, eye to eye. That just reminded me how much taller he was to me and definitely played to our advantage in this scenario. He grinned, lazily at me, kissing from the hollow of my throat, all the way up the column of my throat, over my chin and finally connecting with my lips in a searing kiss. I kissed him with as much gratitude and passion that I could muster, tasting myself on his tongue as they co-mingled, tenderly, neither of us fighting the other.

"Mmm...I want you. Now." he murmured against my lips, making me moan as his hands circled around my waist, creeping up behind my back to unclasp my bra. His teeth nipped from my lips all the way down to the valley of my breast, biting onto the front of my bra and lifting it off me slowly, slinging it in a random direction whilst his eyes managed to stay on my breast before him. He hummed in appreciation before his warm, wet mouth encircled around my nipple, my hands instantly finding residence in his hair. He allowed me to tug once before his own hands came up, grasping mine as he intertwined our fingers and bent them over our heads. His hips began to rock into my – wet again – core, rubbing me in the most divine ways that made my breathing hitch and falter.

"Jacob...take me!" I growled, softly, making him growl in response at my domineering tone. I whimpered as he bit down on the swell of my breast before making his way back up to my lips where he showed me exactly who was in charge right this moment, nipping and tugging on my lips before forcing his tongue in my mouth, growling when I didn't immediately give him free reign. His rocking hips got more and more insistence and he pulled away, his face and eyes hard with lust and control.

"Don't tell me what to do, Baby. _I'm_ in charge her. Not _you_." he growled right back, making me cower and instinctively show him my neck in submission, a gesture he seemed to like extremely as he growled fiercer and began to nip and suck.

"please...Please don't mark me just yet."

He growled. "Why not?"

"Please?"

"I want to show everyone that you're _mine_." he groaned, desperately. I whimpered.

"I-I know but...my mom...please?" I whispered, softly and I don't think he could resist my voice because he just stuck to kissing and sucking. "Thank you."  
"I _will_ mark you, Mel-Mel. _I will_. Soon. People need to know to keep away and their hands off. You're mine." he said, sternly. I mewled and nodded.

"All yours."

"All mine."

"Jacob...please...make love to me." I breathed, hoarsely.

"Oh no...no, no, no." he declined, seductively and I felt a slight sting of rejection in my heart but before I could dwell on it, he wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me into his erection, letting me feel everything, every bit of him. I moaned, hard. "i told you, Baby. I want. To. Fuck. You. Hard. No making love tonight. You're mine for the take and my God...Am I taking you right. Now."

I whimpered when he extracted his arms from me, unbuckling his belt buckle and unbuttoning his cut offs before allowing them to drop to his knees. He kicked them away, and all the while, my eyes were glued to his manhood, so large and very, very stiff. The mere sight of it had my tuppence shivering in fright and anticipation. An interesting combination if you ask me. Jacob caught me ogling and smirked.

"You like what you see, Baby?" he asked, cockily. I gulped, looking into his eyes. I nodded, slightly, making him grin and lean over me so that we were face to face, his member grazed along my core, making us both hiss and groan at the sensations. Then he rubbed himself on me again, deliberately as he whispered, "It's all yours, Baby. No one else's."

I moaned in delight. "Oh yes...all mine. Please, Jacob...just fuck me, please?" I begged, wrapping my legs around his firm butt and dragging myself across the bed so that we were pelvis to pelvis. His member poised at the brink of penetration. All he had to do was ease himself in.

"You want me to fuck you, huh?" he teased, grinding into me, penetrating me with his head of his cock before slipping out again. I growled. He just growled back, just as fierce but kept his silly, taunting grin in place.

"Damn it, Jacob. Yes! Fuck me." I begged again before gasping, shrilly, wrapping my arms around his back as he thrust in deep and hard, not allowing me to catch my breath before he pulled out all the way and slammed back in again and again and again, each one making me moan harder and louder than the last.

"You like that, huh? Does that feel good, Baby?" he snarled, seductively as he picked up his pace, reaching behind himself to remove my hands and pin them above my head, firmly, pounding into me harder and deeper than before with the leverage he just received.

"Nrgh...Unrgh! Jacob! Yes, oh god, yes! That's it." I cried, lowly. Grunting, he increased his strength, the sound of skin against skin echoing through the room as his fingers tensing around mine.

"Holy fuuucckk...You're so tight. Holy sweet Jesus! Mel-Mel. So wet...so tight...so warm...so perfect. All mine." He panted, gasping for air as he watched himself slip in and out of me with ease. "Fuuuccckkk."

"Oh my...God! Jake...Harder...deeper...faster...Anything!" I cried. To my utter most delight, he did all three, slamming into me so hard that I thought he'd break me, so fast that I thought impossible for any human to endure, so deep that he hit places he didn't even last time. I moaned in time with him and his grunting.

"Oh fuck...I'm close, Mel-Mel...soo close." he groaned, hoarsely. I moaned in agreement, my voice escaping me completely.

I growled in protest when he slipped out of me, abruptly, making me feel so empty and unsatisfied. I looked up at him and he looked nowhere near finished and I was proved right when he flipped me over, onto my stomach and he entered me from behind, growling as he did so.

"Oh FUCK!" he screamed, thrusting into me erratically. "Oh, baby, you're even tighter from this angle. Oh, sweet Jesus! That's it, Mel. Fuck yes!"

"Shit! Right there! Nrgh! Yes, right there! Don't stop. Oh God, please don't stop!"

"So close...soo close...Mel-Mel...Cum with me, Baby. Cum with me." he ordered, growling as he captured my wrists in one of his hands rather than the two, his free hand sliding down the side of my body and to where we were connected. I screamed out when his hot finger began to rub my clit and I exploded, stars erupting in my vision at the whole intensity of the moment. .

"NRGH!" I gasped, my wall tensing around him so tightly that I don't know who he could hack it. "Jacob! Urgh! More! Oh, shit! More. JACOB!"

Not a second later, he fell into oblivion with me, crying out as he slammed into me even more, riding our orgasms out. "MEL-MEL! HOLY SHIT! THAT'S IT, BABY! FUCKING AMAZING! OH YEAH. OH YEAH! FFUUCCKKK!"

"Jacob...nnnnrrrrgggghhhh..."

"I love you so much, Mel-Mel...Shit, so much!" he crowed, stilling inside of me as our orgasms ended, leaving us on a high that was higher than cloud nine, ten or even eleven. His breaths were gigantic pants against my back as mine were as shallow as can be without hyperventilating. That would end the evening well. I was trembling with the intensity of my orgasm, my heart was rapid and I was pouring with sweat. My hair was matted against my face, red and hot as it was.

It was a while before either of us could get up, so shaken and immobilised by our orgasms, movement just wasn't possible. Eventually, Jacob had enough strength to slip out of me, making us both moan at the sensation before flopping on the bed sides me. My head angled so that I could see his face, eyes closed, mouth parted and _still_ panting. His eyes opened, connecting with mine instantly and a shit eating, sun eclipsing smile erupted onto his face. His hand came up slowly, brushing the sweaty hair from my face, tenderly, which totally contrasted with what we've just done. I gulped, closing my eyes at the feeling before I felt him shit closer to me, kissing me all over my face, lazily, nuzzling my nose with his, brushing his cheek against mine. Two of which were very wolf like gestures.

He kissed my lips a couple of times before he spoke in a spent, but satisfied voice, "I love you, Baby. That was indescribably. Seriously. I've never...never..." his words escaped him, making him stumble to a halt and just stare at me. I smiled, moving my hand to intertwine mine with his. He smiled too, kissing the back of mine. "You okay?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I didn't mean to go so rough with you, Baby. I just got carried away. I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, worriedly, looking me over. I smiled and shook my head the best I could. "You haven't said anything."  
"I'm sorry...I'm just very, very content right now." I whispered, softly. He beamed, shifting on the bed so that he was laid right and beneath the covers. He helped me up and never to him, my body slightly achy from the force he was using but that was totally worth it. He snuggled into me, closely, burying his face in my sweaty neck. I smiled and leaned into him, my hands resting on his forearms at my waist.

"It's a good job I'm allowed to stay." he murmured, softly. I smiled.

"Why?"  
"Because I doubt I'd make it home in my state. It took a lot to get in bed." he groaned, chuckling. I giggled.

"I tired you out, did I?" I teased.

"You bet you did. Best experience ever. And I'm glad it was with you, Baby. Real glad." he mumbled, sweetly. I sighed, gleefully.

"Me too."

"Do...Do you think...maybe...we were too loud?" he stammered, worriedly and I gasped, softly, turning to face him for a second.

"Oh God. Shh, let me listen!". I ordered, going a silent as we could so that we could hear the soft snores of Dylan, the light and even breaths of Summer and the talking in her sleep from Mom. I sighed in relief as Jacob laughed behind me. "What?"  
"How could they have slept through that?" he asked, incredulously. I giggled.

"They sleep like rocks, my family. Including me." I chuckled. He just hummed, kissing my cheek, softly. I smiled.

"I love you."

"I know you do." I replied, gently. I still couldn't say I, even after that. What was wrong with me? Jacob was patient with me though, simply giving me another kiss on the cheek before resting his over mine. I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Mel-Mel. Sweet Dreams, Baby." he murmured softly.

"Goodnight, Jacob. See you tomorrow."

"Or later..."

"Or later." I amended, chuckling before we dropped off into our dreams of each other.

* * *

**So, what do ya think?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**I may also be putting up some character images on my profile but we'll see :)**

**Remember to check out _Life is Bliss_ :D Thank you :D**

**love,**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**x**


	10. Public

**Hey, hey, everyone! :D**

**I guess this is just a filler for you but good all the same. Mel-Mel has had enough!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Public**

* * *

Melissa Wolf's POV

Homecoming. Oh did I hate dances. It was the only time when all male and some female eyes were on me in my previous school because I was the popular person. I never really had a boyfriend in my previous school so people felt obliged to ask me. Nothing was stopping them at this school either.

It's been almost a month since me and my family moved here and just like any other place, my popularity has spiked. The guys have seen it and they hate it because they can see it makes me uncomfortable. Selena hates it because my popularity has grown stronger than hers. I constantly get hassle from her about it and it was beginning to piss me off.

People would greet me every time they saw me even if they greeted me five minutes previously. Guys were constantly offering to carry my books and get me lunch. Jake had took it upon himself to do that for me though, everyday. I told him he didn't have to but he insisted.

Our, mine and Jake's 'thing' was still kept in the dark, even within the pack. I wasn't complaining but I keep thinking to myself that if we made it public then these persistent guys would stop hassling me.

It was only this morning that yet another guy asked me to homecoming and I turned him down once again. They simply keep coming though. The only reason why Jake hasn't asked me is because our 'thing' as I've said, isn't public. He desperately wants to take me though. I could see it in his eyes every time a guy would come and ask me to go with them. Just like right now...

"Hey, Mel..." I heard from behind me. I was with Jake and Paul at the minute and they sighed.

"Oh, hey Dean." I greeted, awkwardly. He smiled.

"You know my name, wow...oh, um...I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the dance...with me?" he spluttered. I sighed lowly so that he wouldn't hear it and smiled, sweetly.

"Oh um, sorry, Dean. I don't even think I'm going. Ask Anna, I know she wants to go with you." I told him, sadly. His face fell slightly but he picked himself back up, smiling.

"Okay, well...I'll see you." he said, scurrying off as fast as he could to the cafeteria. I sighed again, shaking my head.

"This is getting ridiculous." I complained.

"Just put one of them out of his misery for god's sake. Are you waiting for someone in particular or something?" Paul asked, frustrated that I was awkward. I glanced at Jake but Paul didn't see.

"No."

"If you don't get a date then you can come with us. But you are definitely going." He ordered. I sighed and strolled off towards the cafeteria with them on my trail.

We met the others there and started to eat until Selena came waltzing up to Jake.

"Hey Jake!" she greeted. He looked at her, questioningly. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi."

"So I was, like, wondering whether you'd, like, go with me?" she asked, incoherently. I gaped at her as she practically undressed him with her eyes; trying to smile seductively. He simply looked at her, confused.

"Um..."

"Great, I'll see you at eight on Friday night." she said, walking away, beaming. Jake watched after her, gob smacked.

"Dude, what just happened?" Quil asked, fighting back laughter.

"I think Jake's just got a date to the dance...somehow." Paul chuckled.

"God. I hate that girl!" I almost shouted and my hands begun to shake. They saw it and instantly forgot about her.

"Mel. Mel, calm down. What's up with you?" Leah asked, concerned.

"Just. Just give me a minute." I told them, closing my eyes while riding out my shaking. They waited patient but anxious. Finally, my hands eased away and I opened my eyes, smiling lightly.

"What was that?" Embry asked, worried. I shook my head.

"I just need to desperately phase. I'll be fine." I told them. They exchanged glances.

"Tonight?" Seth asked, hopefully. I shrugged.

"Very soon." I said, guardedly. This was the one thing I was dreading. Them knowing.

"So. Have you sorted your date dilemma yet?" Leah asked, amused and interested.

"Urgh." I slammed my forehead on the table, exasperated.

"I'll take that as a no." Leah chuckled.

"Dean Thomas just asked her out." Paul informed them all. I heard a collective snicker.

"It's alright for you guys!" I retorted, irritated. I need to get a hold of myself. I glanced at Jake and saw that he looked apologetic.

At that precise moment, the bell rang and we all rose without a word. It really was alright for those guys. Seth was going with Kelly Parkinson, a Junior that could potentially be as popular as me, maybe. Paul was surprisingly going with Leah. None of us expected that. Quil was going with his girlfriend, Claire who was a sophomore and utterly silly and easy going. Colin with his girlfriend Penny, who gave a new definition to the saying 'dippy blonde'. Brady with a girl called Annie. She was the only normal one out of them all.

The rest of the day was filled with aggravations that almost made me explode. Jake and Paul had to step in when I was extremely close to attacking Selena in gym. She thought I was tripped out but I didn't care. If she says she's going to make Jake fuck her into next week again then I was seriously going to kick her ass. Everyone of them except Jake didn't know what had gotten into me and I nearly screamed it at them but Jake interrupted by saying it was time for class. I sighed and glanced at him, annoyed. On the way home, because my mom had a parent-teacher conference and I had to walk home, Jake followed me and cornered me at home.

"You need to get a hold of yourself! What's up?" he asked, pinning me against the wall. I looked away from him.

"I'm tired of this, Jake. Us. I can't do it anymore!" I shouted. He looked hurt but didn't back away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, concerned. I sighed.

"It means we either end it or...or go public." I stipulated. He looked at me, sceptically.

"You want to go public?" he asked, shocked. I nodded. He stared at me, lovingly. "Really?"

"Yes, Jake. I hate secrets. My mom knows. I can't see it every time she looks at me. I'm surprised the guys and Leah hasn't yet. Besides..."

"Besides what?" he prompted. I shook my head, sighing. "Mel-Mel?"

"Selena."  
"What about her?"  
"I'm jealous."

"What?" he asked, confused. "About what?"

"You're taking _her_ to the...dance." I stuttered.

"What? No way!" he contradicted, placing his forehead on to mine, making me look at him. He kissed my nose, tenderly. "I don't want to take anyone but you, Mel-Mel."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." he repeated. "So stop worrying. If you want to go public then we will. And we'll start by me taking you to the dance."

"You mean it. I mean, I don't want to force you."

"No, no way. Besides, I'd rather be forced then lose you altogether, Mel-Mel." he whispered, tenderly, looking me straight in the eyes. I smiled. "I love you."

"Mmmhmm," was all I said. I was still to say it back but he'd be patient with me. He smiled and lent in to kiss me, tender but passionately.

He deepened the kiss after a second, panting hungrily. It's been a long while since we did this. It's been a long time since we had a place to ourselves. He still had me pinned to the wall and I felt him twitch. His hands began to caress my body and I moaned as he grazed my nipple. He growled, hoisting me up the wall. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, securing him to me and it seemed to egg him on. His hands infiltrated the bottom of my shirt, smoothing up my sides to the hem of my bra. His fingers tucked under it slightly and I moaned again.

"Let's go upstairs?" He groaned, pleadingly. I nodded, panting and he breezed up them, clutching me tightly.

He laid me softly on the bed, kissing my stomach as he pulled my shirt off, slowly. I moaned and he growled again, dipping his tongue into my navel. He unclasped my bra, stripping it from me and his mouth found my mound, sucking lightly. I whimpered, arching into him. His tongue grazed my nipple and I whimpered louder. His hands slide down my sides to the waistband of my jeans and he unbuttoned them, pulling them down in the next second, very slowly and alluringly. He told me to lay back and he spread my legs at the knees. He didn't tease anymore, he simply got to and plunged his tongue into my folds, sucking hard. I groaned, deeply, bucking my hips into him. He smirked, sliding his hands all over my body. He took my hands in his and held them to our sides.

"Jake..."

"Mel-Mel..." he breathed, pulling out of my slit and moving to hover over me. He kissed me, tenderly as he placed himself at my entrance. I nodded against his lips and he pushed forwards, slowly. I moaned, deepening the kiss as I took him in. Once in, he pulled back out again. It felt like a lifetime before he pushed back in but when he did, it was the most spectacular feeling I could ever feel.

He pulled out again but pushed back with a little bit more force that made me cry out in ecstasy. He did it again and again, each thrust forwards done with that little bit more force. It didn't take long for the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach to resurface and I moaned in time with his movements again, thrusting my hips to meet his.

"Let me do the work, Mel-Mel." he breathed, lightly halting my hips. I nodded, moaning as he thrust swifter. His breathing became laboured the same time as mine did and he thrust a couple more times before I let go, groaning lowly. He began to grunt and in the next second, his grip on my hips strengthened and he began to spill inside me, thrusting harder.

"Urgh...Jake." I moaned.

"Mel-Mel..." he grunted, guiding me to meet him.

Our highs began to ease away and he slowed his movements; the grip on my hips loosened as he pulled out of me. He laid beside me, caressing my cheek with the look of love in his eyes. He was still panting as was I.

"I love you so much, Mel-Mel." he whispered against the hollow of my neck.

"I love it when you call me that." I chuckled. He smiled against my skin.

"Mel-Mel." he whispered again and a shiver shot through me. He smirked again and pulled away to gaze at me. "We should go. You still have to pick up Summer, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Come with me?" I asked, softly. He nodded and I smiled.

I sat up, reaching over for my bra and he clipped into place, kissing my shoulder. I smiled at the irony. Guys were usually unclasping them not clasping them. His lips never left my skin as I got dressed, making it hard to do so. All I wanted to do was strip for him again and let him have his way some more but I had to pick up Summer, as he said.

We walked to Summer's play school, hand in hand, not caring who saw us. He was smiling the whole way. He waved at someone and I looked up to see Brady and Colin smirking at our intertwined hands. I blushed and waved, looking away as we approached.

"Hey." Brady greeted.

"Hi." we said together. Their eyes were still on our hands.

"Hey, Mel!" Andy shouted, running towards me. What is it with people and liking me from the first time they see me?

"Hey, Andy!" I shouted back, letting go of Jake's hand to pick him up.

"That one's my sissy!" Summer shouted, skipping lightly towards us.

"Not no more!" he shouted. I chuckled.

"You guys can share, can't you?" I asked, picking Summer up too. Brady and the other two chuckled. I saw Colin having a silent conversation with Jake.

"Yep! You can share my brother too, Sum!" Andy told her and she cheered. Brady and I chuckled. "Guess what, Mel!"

"What?"

"I'm coming for dinner at your house tomorrow!" he announced. I smiled, looking towards Brady who confirmed it.

"Well, I'll have to do something extra special then."

"He's allergic to nuts." Brady informed me and I nodded, taking note.

"So, we ready to go?" Brady asked. Andy nodded as did Summer. I let them both down.

"Bye-bye, boyfriend." Summer said, kissing him full on the lips. Andy didn't seem freaked out by it and my eyes widened in shock and amusement. I looked at Brady who was chuckling, surprised. Jake and Colin were smirking.

"Bye-bye, girlfriend." Andy replied, returning her kiss. They grinned as Summer took my index and middle finger to hold.

"How long have you two been together?" Colin asked, jokingly. They smiled wider.

"Since lunch time." Andy told him in a matter-of-factly voice. We all chuckled, awed by their behaviour.

"One day anniversary tomorrow lunch time then?" Jake asked, awed as well. They nodded. I chuckled, catching Jake's eye. He smiled and so did I.

"I'll make her look pretty for it then, okay Andy?" I told him.

"She already looks prettiful!" he contradicted.

"Awe! Bless." I crooned, smiling. Summer blushed and we chuckled again. "Come on, Sum. Let's go."

"Kay!"

Jake took my other hand again, earning more smirks from the other two.

"See you tomorrow." Jake said, waving to them, grinning. They nodded, fighting back their laughter.

We walked out a few minutes later and Jake was practically bouncing like Summer was beside me. I smiled up at him.

"Well, it's official. We're public." He announced, grinning. I chuckled. "You can guarantee that they'll tell the others."

"Yep." I agreed, popping the 'p'.

"Feels awesome."

"What does?" I asked, confused. He grinned.

"Being public with you." he clarified. I smiled, awed.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." he contradicted. I chuckled as we reached home again. Dylan was already in, his friend's mom brought him home. When we walked in, Summer went to hug him before bounding off into the living room to play with her dollies. Dylan stood before us smirking. He turned away from us mumbling, "Cool," excitedly. I smirked, glancing up at Jake.

Jake stayed for dinner again, making it public for my mom that we were together. She was smiling the whole time, glancing between us but she was going to be on guard too. I knew she didn't want me to be hurt again and I don't think I was going to be. I think.

Jake accompanied me upstairs to do homework and we did do homework as well. Mom kept checking on us so we could hardly do something worth while. At eight thirty, it was time for him to go and we stood on the porch with the front door closed. I was in my pyjamas which wouldn't have made me cold even if I weren't snuggled so tightly against Jake. He grinned down to me, lovingly before kissing my lips softly.

"Bye-bye, boyfriend." I said, laughing afterwards. He joined in, gazing at me curious and awed.

"Is that what I am?" he asked, hopeful. I smiled.

"If you wanna be." I told him, happily. He smiled widely.

"Definitely." he whispered, kissing me softly again. I smiled when he pulled away. "Bye-bye, girlfriend."

I giggled. "Go on."

"Love you."

"Mmmhmm."

He kissed me once more before turning towards the trees. He disappeared and I re-entered the house, grinning widely.

"I'm happy for you, Mel." Mom said behind me as I washed up. I smiled at her. "Just be careful."

"I know mom. I will be." I assured her. She smiled and nodded, leaving me to my job.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Please review! I love reviews :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	11. White

**Hey there, Everyone!**

**How's it going?**

**So this is finally it! We get to know what Mel's problem with phasing is! Will she be treated the same, do you think?**

**I hope you enjoy this one as it has a little surprise for you :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Legend**

* * *

**Jacob Black's POV**

I woke up this morning feeling absolutely energise that I thought I was going to bounce off the walls. We were public. Me and Mel were finally together and I couldn't be on a higher high. I was relieved to say the least because I was desperately considering blowing everything and asking her out to the damn dance right in front of everyone without giving a damn if they started talking and staring. Seeing all those other unworthy, slimy guys ask her out every goddamn second of the damn day was really pissing me off to no end. And when Selena asked me or whatever she did, I honestly don't know what that was, I could see that same frustration in Mel's eyes because she wanted to go with me too, I just knew it. She had even admitted it. So I couldn't understand why we were hesitating in going with each other. And now we were going together because we were public and I couldn't be happier.

Colin and Brady had definitely told the others last night as I knew they would because when I arrived at school, the pack's smirks were wider than I've ever seen them. Paul slapped me on the shoulder, smiling like a mad man.

"Something you need to tell us?" he asked, enthusiastically. I chuckled and shrugged.

"No." I lied, teasing.

"Bullshit. What was that last night?" Colin asked, amused and elated. Brady nodded in agreement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I teased, smirking.

"Oh come on, are you and Mel on or not?" Embry asked, impatiently. I shrugged again.

"Maybe," was all I said but to them, it was a yes.

"Awesome! Dude, you are so lucky! So beautiful! And smart to boot. How often do you get the full package in a girl?" Quil enthused. I chuckled, watching out for Mel-Mel's arrival.

"I can't believe you! You had to date _my_ sister?" Leah complained. I nodded, smirking, proudly.

"So has she said anything about when she's phasing?" Colin asked, interestedly. I shrugged.

"Don't push her guys. Let her do it in her own time." I ordered. They sighed as Mel's mom pulled up. I smiled, walking over, more like ran if I'm honest.

"Hello, Jake." Her mom greeted.

"Hey Jake!" Dylan greeted too. I chuckled. That boy loved us.

"Hey." I greeted, helping Mel out the car by the small of her back. She smiled up at me, blushing.

"Bye, you three. Be good, Summer. Give Andy a kiss from me." she told her. Summer smiled her sister's smile. Summer was like Mel's MiniMe.

They drove away soon after and I took Mel's hand, tenderly, smiling as I kissed her lightly. I saw the guys and Leah gawk at us in surprise and amazement. Mel saw and chuckled, shaking her head slightly. I grinned.

"Morning." she greeted, smirking.

"Greetings." they said. I chuckled.

"This is so weird." Seth complained.

"Oh well." I sighed, dismissively as we walked past them to our first class. They followed. Selena saw us and I knew that Mel was going to get hassle over something as simple as holding my hand. I swear, if Mel didn't do something about her then I was going to. We all looked at Mel as we walked past, seeing her smirking at Selena, tauntingly. We chuckled as we could practically hear her teeth grinding.

"You're asking for a fight." Paul told her, smiling in anticipation. Horny bastard. He'd do anything and be anywhere to see a bit of girl on girl. She shrugged.

"It'll give me an excuse to let off some of this irritation." she told him.

"I know another way." Seth piped up. She smiled but I frowned at him, disapprovingly. She sighed then, looking defeated. She stopped, looking thoughtful.

"Tonight," was all she said, confusing us.

"Tonight what?" I asked, concerned.

"I'll phase tonight." she explained and my eyes widened as did the others'. We looked at each other and raised our eyebrows.

"I don't know what the problem is with doing it anyway." Paul commented, confused. She shrugged.

"Just trust me. You'll have to see it to believe it." she riddled.

"Are you a mutated wolf or something?" Seth asked, at a loss. She chuckled but shook her head no.

"You'll see." she finalised as we settled into English.

Most of the day passed quickly, only the lessons that I wasn't with Mel were dreary which, thankfully, was only two of the today. We met up at lunch, eating slowly for once because she had prefect duty today and only had to go when she'd finished eating. Prefect. Trust Mel to get that position. The male one was Quil, naturally.

The last two periods passed quicker than this morning and we were already walking towards Summer's play school. We were joking about the Andy-Summer thing and how cute it was when we entered. The play supervisors probably heard us because they were smirking when we entered. We hadn't said a word and the male one told us to be quiet and beckoned us with his finger towards the corner. We frowned, amused and followed him. Peering around the corner, we saw Summer with her head on Andy's shoulder sleeping while he drew. I heard a little "Awe" come from Mel and I smiled. Andy saw us and smiled, otherwise not moving.

"You should have seen them at lunch. It was so sweet." the guy told Mel. She smiled, awed again. "Feeding each other bites and everything."

"She's been fine though yeah?" Mel asked, interested. He nodded.

"Yeah. Usually she talks about you all the time but she didn't even mention you once today. Only Andy." he informed her. She chuckled, peering around the corner again.

"And Andy?" I asked.

"Fine. Both fine. Though he was unpleasant to a boy who snatched Summer's dough out her hands." he informed us. I smiled. "Protective that boy." He chuckled. We joined in.

Being super quiet, we walked towards them as to not wake Summer. I picked Summer up, gently placing her to my chest with her head resting on my shoulder. I peered over to Mel and saw her smiling at us. I smiled back as she grabbed Andy's hand and we set off towards home.

Once we were in, I set Summer on the couch and Andy stayed with her, simply watching her, intensely. I looked upon them for a while before I felt Mel's arms wrap around my waist. I turned around, smiling.

"They're so sweet." she commented. I nodded, leading her into the kitchen.

Mel started on dinner and soon after Dylan came home followed by Angelina. I smiled at them both and I thought Dylan was going to have an aneurysm when I did. That boy seriously idolised me. He practically gazed at me all evening. It was kind of creepy but I left it alone. My mind was on tonight and the fact that I was finally going to see Mel-Mel in her wolf form. I've dreamed about it even more often now. I wanted to know what she looked like. Did she fight well? She could hold her own in human form, why not in wolf form too? And her colour! Black like Sam? Silver like Paul? Or russet brown like me? I hoped for the latter.

Andy and Summer I could see having a future if this went on for too much longer. At this precise moment, we were all snuggled in the living room. Mel with me. Summer and Andy. Dylan refused to cuddle anyone though he was sat the other side of me. Angelina was sat in the armchair across from us, watching Mel. Summer and Andy were cuddling adoringly. She had her head on his shoulder again and his head rested on hers. If they only knew what that meant for us older folks if we did that. It practically scream affection and it was a little weird to see little three year olds doing it but it wasn't like that. To them it was friendship and nothing more. It was a game to them. Perhaps they'd realise it was something more as they grew?

At seven, I volunteered to take Andy home as I was leaving anyway. I kissed Mel on the lips and Andy copied me, smiling up at me after wards. I gave him a thumbs up and hoisted him up on my shoulders. Both Summer and Mel were watching us walked down the street.

"So...she your girl?" I asked, amused. He nodded, seriously. "Treat her well."

"I will, Jake." he promised. I hoped he meant something other than what I jokingly meant. That would be weird.

"Mel's my girl." I told him. He giggled. "What, kiddo?"

"If you kiss a girl, does that mean she's your girl?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Kind of, I guess. Depends what type of kiss it is." I lied, partly. I does depend, right?

"If I kissed Sum as I did, does that mean she's my girl?" he asked. This kid was scaring me.

"You both have to feel the same, kiddo but give yourselves a few years."

"Why?"  
"Well, um...you'll feel even better if you do."

"I'll wait then. Promise." I chuckled.

"Okay." I replied as we came to Brady's house. He opened the door, smiling, taking his brother from my shoulders.

"He been okay?" Brady asked, interestedly.

"Yeah but you may wanna pay close attention whenever he's with Summer. He just called her his girl." I warned. Brady smirked at Andy. He giggled.

"Your girl, huh?" he asked, amused. He nodded. "Alrighty, thanks Jake."

"No prob."

"We still on for tonight?" he asked after a moment.

"Think so." I told him. I forgot to ask.

"Cool. See you later."

"See ya." I called as I walked into the trees.

I phased, surprised to find most of them phased already. They greeted me in unison, wondering if Mel was with me.

_No, she's not, guys._ I told them.

_Where we meeting?_

_The clearing? I dunno. Wherever she wants to._

_But she's definitely coming? _Sam asked. I nodded, running towards where they were gathered. I broke the trees into the clearing a time later and saw them all.

_Just give her time tonight. She's definitely coming. But in her own time. _I informed them. They nodded and then another topic surfaced in their heads. I smirked, internally.

_I haven't even met her yet and you're already playing happy couples? _Jared complained. I chuckled, gruffly.

_That's the way it is._ I said, dismissively.

_You always get the girl. _

_Don't let Kim hear you say that. _I warned him. He laughed, mentally.

_What's up with Summer and Andy?_ Colin joked. I shrugged, replaying our conversation on the 'my girl' topic. They all laughed.

_Whoa. Okay. Creepy._ Paul laughed. I nodded.

_So Mel's your girl, huh? _Sam noticed that bit. I nodded.

_Yeah so hands off. All of you._ I ordered.

_Whatever. I have a fiancée, anyway._ Sam said, indifferently. They all agreed.

We all stood around, chatting and laughing. The time drew on and on, some of them giving up hope but I knew that Mel was coming tonight. I could sense it. Time drew on and Brady joined us after getting Andy to sleep at around 11pm (restless sleeper that boy) and even I was beginning to lose hope. That is until an hour later when her small human frame stepped out of the edge of the trees. We all stood to attention at once. This was going to be the first time she's ever seen us all in wolf form and I knew she was going to freak. Her eyes widened at the sight of us, and she began to back away but as soon as her eyes found mine, she caught herself.

_Stay here_.I ordered them as I took a step towards her. She took a little step back, hardly changing the distance. I whined, telling her it was okay before I phased back, pulling my shorts on. She seemed more comfortable with me in my human form now and took another step forwards. Her peripheral vision never left those behind me.

"You came." I said after a second. She nodded.

"Said I would." she replied, shortly. She looked extremely nervous.

"When you're ready. No rush." I told her. She nodded, glancing over my shoulder. "Don't mind them. They're fine."

"I know. I'm just trying to figure who is who." she told me, looking intently. She began to guess, guessing Quil, Seth, Leah, Paul and Brady right. Mistaking Jared for Colin. I must admit, they do look similar but she did good for someone who has just met them. "Is Sam and Jared there too?"

"Yeah, the black and brown wolf." I told her, turning towards them. I beckoned them forwards and she turned away as they phased and pulled their shorts on. They came strolling up to us, smiling.

"This Sam. And Jared." I introduced, gesturing to both individually. Sam held his hand out and she took it, smiling littly.

"Nice to finally meet you." Sam greeted, politely. She nodded in agreement.

"You too. I met Emily, she's very nice."

"Thank you."

"Hi, Mel." Jared greeted in his usual witty voice. I rolled my eyes as he hugged her.

"Hi." she replied, softly. "It's a pleasure."

"Yeah, ours." Sam added. She smiled, lightly. After a while, she became uncomfortable.

"Thank, guys." I told them, gesturing for them to rejoin the others. They nodded and phased back. "In fact, would this be easier if we weren't phased?"

She shrugged. "Maybe." she said. I nodded.

"You heard, guys. Phase back." I called over my shoulder. They were a collective grunt and I heard them do so. All the while, I assessed Mel and her reaction. She didn't disappoint as her eyes widened alarmingly and she back away as they approached us.

"Hey Mel." Seth greeted, lightening the mood. She smiled.

"Hi, Seth." she replied, taking us in again. She seemed to relax a little. She didn't speak anymore.

"You know, you can take all the time you need for this. It doesn't have to be tonight." I assured her. She shook her head.

"I said tonight. It's just...hard."

"Why is it? Just phase." Sam said, confused. She smiled, littly and apologetic and I gave him a discouraging look.

"It's not as much the phasing. It's your reactions."

"Why?"

"Just promise me that nothing will change, not the way you treat me." she begged. I frowned but nodded. "You promise?"

"We promise. Mel, what is this?"

"When I phase, you're going to associate me to one of your...our legends but it's mere coincidence, okay?" she said. It sounded like she was even trying to convince herself of that fact. We nodded, confused. What legend? WAIT! NO WAY! A legend associated with fur colour. There was only one. It couldn't be. No way. "Okay...Excuse me."

And then she disappeared into the trees. We waited, anxiously. This wasn't happening. She was not referring to the last spirit warrior legend! Some time passed and we sensed someone phase. It was particularly dark tonight and we found it hard to peer through the trees, even with or heightened sense of sight. But once the moonlight broke through the clouds overhead, we all gasped, very loudly. The moonlight shone directly on to her as she appeared out from the darkness and we all gawked in amazement; stunned that we were seeing this. I felt a few hands on me. I could sense the others disbelief. This was history in the making and I don't even think the whole thing has struck me yet.

She was how I imagined her – slender and small like Leah. Her features sent shock waves through my body as I expected them to. I felt the usual want to take her resurface and I knew the real reason. It wasn't solely to do with the alpha in me, or the fact that I had imprinted on her; it was her too. Her influence. People were simply drawn to her because of who her ancestor was. I understood why the guys and me took to her from the get go. There was only one other wolf with that colour fur in the history of the tribe and he was the second to last of that particular generation, Taha Aki's generation. He was the strongest, the fastest. It took 11 vampires to take him down during the fight to defend their village before the Third Wife stepped in to save Taha Aki and here I was practically gazing at his female replica. She was technically considered royalty in our tribe simply because of the colour of her fur and who she's inherited it from. All wolves were technically related somewhere in the blood lines. Some inherited something others didn't. This type of gene was only inherited once in a lifetime and it was hers. I was honoured to have a role in her life, maybe even the most important role – her mate, the person who gets to love her for the rest of our lives and have strong, beautiful pups and just be happy.

I don't know how long we practically drooled for. She stood patiently in her breathtaking form, not moving and looking away from us.

"Jake...She's...She's wh-white." Embry stuttered. Verbalising it made it even more real and I nodded, slowly. "How's this possible?"

"Dunno. But she is definitely white, man." I replied, distant. I was mesmerised. I don't even know what I'm supposed to be saying so I was surprised to know that it was coherent.

"What does this mean, Jake?" Seth asked, open mouthed. I shrugged.

"I have no idea but..."

"Show your respect." Sam ordered, finishing my sentence perfectly. They all nodded and bowed their heads. She growled as we did so. She didn't like it and she ran into the forest again. We couldn't bring ourselves to follow.

Sometime later, we didn't have to as she came walking out the tree edge, totally human. She was frowning deeply.

"Stop it. All of you stop right now. I told you not to make the connection!" she ranted but all we could do was stop and stare. Royalty right before our eyes. I still couldn't believe it. It all seemed like a dream. "Jake. Stop!"

"I'm sorry. We can't. You were right. We wouldn't have believed you if you'd just told us. Thank you for showing us, Mel." I said, politely. She growled.

"STOP IT!" she screamed, fuelling a new feeling to console her. When we all took a step forwards on the same feeling, she backed away, livid. "I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have shown you!"

"No, don't be like that. It was just a shock, Mel. You can't drop something like that on us and not expect us to react!" I reasoned. She sighed.

"I asked you not to though, damn it Jake!" she shouted, gripping her hair. "You promised. You promised that this wouldn't change anything."

"We didn't know what we were promising against, Mel. We can't just ignore this." Sam reasoned again. She growled, turning on herself into the trees. We phased and raced after her but she stayed true to the legend by being as fast as he was. The only thing that we could follow was her scent and the trail of clothes she left behind.  
We could hear a faint tenor in our heads; her mind but it was so faint that we couldn't make anything out. There wasn't picture coming from her but it was clear that she was scared and feeling alone.

_Mel! _I shouted in my head, hoping, praying that she'd hear me. _Mel, STOP!_

I tried out my alpha tone on her feeling totally disrespectful. I figured if I could hear a fragment of her mind then surely, this would work. It did, sort of. Her running faltered but soon picked back up again. It seemed to slow her down.

_Mel, please?_ I begged. I didn't care that they could hear me. It didn't feel like she was running from her legend any more. It felt like she was running from me and I hated that. I couldn't bear it. I sped faster, desperate to catch her. To assure her everything was fine was the only thing I had in my head right now. I didn't want to respect her if she didn't want it. All I wanted was her back here with me.

_Jake..._ They all said together as they read my thoughts.

_Mel! STOP!_ I screamed again. Her running faltered again and I felt myself getting closer to her so I sped even faster, as fast as my legs could take me. I could feel myself growing even closer and I wanted to do this alone. _Go home everyone!_

_No way!_

_GO!_ I alpha-toned. They couldn't resist and they stopped running with me, running the opposite direction. _And phase back when you get there!_

I felt them shift and it was only me and Mel. No one else. She always seemed more comfortable this way. I ran after her, not bothering how far this would take us. All I could think of what having her in my arms, just consoling her. I hoped she could hear me. All I wanted was her happiness.

_Mel-Mel, baby. It's just us, please stop. _I begged, desperately. I could bring myself to order her anymore. I felt rotten as it is. _Baby, please?_

I felt her slow even more and I felt for sure that I was going to catch up. Only a few more miles and she'd be in my arms.

_That's it, baby. I'm coming. Please, stop._ I begged again. She stopped in some forest somewhere and I sped even faster. I was beginning to feel weary now. I've never ran so hard in my life.

_Stop chasing me, Jake. I want to be alone_. She told me. Her metal voice was as alluring as her actual voice and I wanted her all over again. _Jake, please?_

_I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to act that way. Please, forgive me? _I begged.

_You don't have to apologise, Jake. I knew you'd react that way to me. Just stop running at me._ She asked but I ignored her as I broke through some trees to see a white form lying down with her paws over head as if to block everything out. I sprang up to her, nuzzling her head with mine, consolingly.

_Mel-Mel. Baby, please look at me._ I pleaded. She whined but otherwise didn't comment. _Baby, don't be sad._

_How can you say that Jake? I don't want to be what you want me to be. I can't be. _She cried, mentally. I shushed her, licking her ear.

_I don't want you to be anything, baby. Just you. Don't be anything you don't wanna be. Just be yourself. _I encouraged. She whined again. _Baby, phase back, please?_

_No._

_Mel-Mel. Please, for me? _I asked, pleadingly.

_Just go away, Jake. Leave me alone._ She demanded but she couldn't order me to do anything. I wasn't leaving her like this.

_I'm not going anywhere, baby. I'm here. Talk to me._ I said, laying my head on her paws. _I'm here for you._

_I'm scared, Jake._ She confided. I listened. _I don't know what this means for me. _

_It doesn't have to mean anything, baby. It can be what you want it to be. _

_I don't want to be treated like a queen, Jake. I don't want that._

_Then you won't be. Just come home? Come home with me? Please, Mel-Mel. Baby, please? If you love me, you will. _I pleaded, desperate. She whined, lifting her head. _That's it, baby. Come on. _

I licked the side of her muzzle and nuzzled mine against hers, lovingly. She whined again, leaning into me as I brushed the whole side of my body up against her. I circled around her, brushing my muzzle to every inch of her. Her fur was so soft and she smelt fantastic. As soon as I reached her womanhood, she jumped, leaping away from me involuntary, like any female responded to a male. It made me growl.

_Mel-Mel. Phase, please? _I begged, watching her tail swish back and forth in arousal. I've never seen a female werewolf in her form while aroused. It was more alluring than I ever would have thought.

I phased back, not caring about my nudity and I simply watched her, in her form, captivated by her fur again. She whined.

"Baby, phase back." I said, softly. She whined once more before her form changed in front of me. I smiled back at the human Mel-Mel, relieved that she'd finally do something I asked. Her face broke my heart and tears appeared in her eyes. "Don't cry, baby. Don't cry."

She did anyway and they overflowed her eyes. I rushed over to her, embracing her comfortingly. I guided her to the floor, where I held her on my lap, rocking her back and forth.

"Why me, Jake?" she asked through her sobs.

"I dunno, baby. I dunno."

"I don't even know why I'm like this. I just feel drained." she wept. I simply held her, not commenting only listening. "I never asked for this, Jake."

"None of us did, Mel-Mel. It just happened. We can't control it." I comforted her. She sniffled. "I won't let anything happen that you don't want, okay? Trust me."

"I do trust you Jake. I...I...I love you." she stuttered. My heart inflated ten times its size. She's never said that before and hearing it now, it made me swim in ecstasy. I pulled back from her to look her in the eyes and she smiled, timidly. I smiled back, lovingly.

"I love you, too. So much. You have no idea, baby." I crooned, still rocking her. She smiled and kissed me on the chest, trailing up to my neck and eventually my lips. I kissed her back, passionately as she shifted to saddle my hips. We were both naked and I only had to push upwards and I'd be enclosed myself in her whole form.

I kissed down her chest, over her breast and back up, resting on the sensitive spot behind her ear. She moaned, lightly. Her moans sent shock waves through me so strong that I growled. She clutched herself closer to me and I laid her on the hard, leafy floor, hovering between her legs.

"Take me Jake, make love to me." she begged and she didn't have to beg twice. I pushed forwards, groaning as she took me into her warm, tight walls. The feeling so powerful I nearly passed out. She giggled, placing her hands either side of my face. "Stay with me, tough guy."

I opened my eyes,breathing deeply as they locked to hers, thrusting in and out, seeing her face distort in pleasure that only I would ever give her, as long as she allowed me. I smiled as a moan escaped her mouth, involuntary and I had to clear my throat to make her look back at me. I smiled, grunting with my movements as they became faster and faster, harder as I dove deeper into her warm core, feeling the pure bliss she sent through me. My face buried in her neck as I inhaled deeply, loving it as her delicious scent sent my mind hazy. We moved as one, clutching tightly to each other with our hands intertwined over our heads, breathing raggedly while feeling each other's heartbeats against our chests because we were that close. She took my whole weight, not seeming fazed by it. I smiled, kissing her all over her face as the coil in my stomach tightened and tightened. I was so close and judging by her loud moans, so was she.

"JACOB!" she screamed as her orgasms took her over, making her writhe beneath me from the force of it. I kept thrusting at the same pace, riding it out and triggering mine in the next second, shouting out to her repeatedly as my fingers squeezed hers.

We moved as one for so long that we began to sweat, heavily. Our breathing wasn't breathing anymore, it was gasping, our lungs raw from shouting each other's names over and over with every orgasm that hit us. I had no idea how long we've been out here but it was obvious that Mel-Mel was close to passing out. She was exhausted. I pulled out, slowly, making us both moan at the sensation before she moaned in protest.

"Let me get you home, baby. You need to sleep." I whispered into her ear.

She nodded, closing her eyes as I scooped her up in my arms. I kissed her forehead, running the way we came. Along the way, I found her clothes and I redressed her. I found my shorts and pulled them on, before running the rest of the way with no interruptions. She had fallen asleep, content in my arms as it should be. I never wanted this, us to end but I wanted her safe in her bed at home. Running back, I sensed my brothers in their humans forms, ordered not to be in their wolf forms and they all stood in the clearing we'd left, totally worried and they ran to me when I appeared from the trees.

"How is she?" Leah screamed. She stirred in my arms.

"Shh, Leah. She's sleeping."

"What happened?" Sam asked, anxiously. He was peering at her like a loyal servant or something.

"It doesn't matter. I need to get her home. She's exhausted." I told them, walking past them.

"No, Jake. There's something you need to know." Seth called after me. I stopped waiting.

"What, Seth?" I asked, frustrated.

"It's Summer."

"What about Summer?" I asked, fearful and damn right terrified.

"She's missing." Sam informed me and I heard a fierce growl from my arms and they were suddenly blank. I peered around fast enough to see Mel speeding off into the woods towards her home. I growled, looking at the others with annoyance and irritation as I sped off after her again.

"Mel!" I shouted. I sensed the others chasing after us. "Mel, baby, wait!"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Oooooh**

**What's going to happen?**

**Review, people! I love 'em, you know I do so please be kind and send me your thoughts :D :D :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	12. Ignored

**Hey, hey, Everyone!**

**So this story isn't much longer, I'm afraid :( But I'll make it good, I hope :)**

**I hope you like the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Ignored**

* * *

**Melissa Wolf's POV**

_Previously..._

"_No, Jake. There's something you need to know." _

"_What, Seth?" _

"_It's Summer."_

"_What about Summer?" _

"_She's missing."_

My heart stopped and cracked at Sam's words – _she's missing._ No! No, please, no! I was wide awake and out of Jake's arms in the blink of the eye, racing towards my home. I sensed and heard the others behind me but took no notice of them. All I could think about; all I could hope for was that Sam was wrong and Summer, little Summer was still fast asleep in her bed, dreaming happy dreams. As soon as I hit the edge of trees near my house, I knew that that wasn't the case. I could sense Derek all over this place and it was fresh.

"NO!" I screamed, taking no notice of the assuring hand on my arm. I didn't care whose it was and I charged up the porch, slamming the door open while breaking the lock, storming up the stairs into Summer's room. I stopped dead, staring horrified at Summer's empty bed. I had to get closer, just to see if my eyes were playing tricks on my but they weren't. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Please, God NO!"

Dread shot through me and I nearly collapsed. A pair of warm arms caught me, embracing me hard. I looked up through my tears to see Jake cradling me inside his arms. I wailed, having no idea what to do. Derek got her. I ignored him and he got her. I feel so stupid! I would never forgive myself if he... No! I couldn't even think it. Mom! Dylan! Were they still here?

I pushed past Jake and the others at the door, turning the corner into Dylan's room. Sure enough, he was asleep and didn't stir when I entered noisily. Some relief washed through me as I looked at him, peacefully sleeping. But I soon shifted my thoughts to my mother, charging back out the room and into hers down the hall.

My mom wasn't an easy sleeper like Dylan and when I entered, her eyes shot open in fright. She nearly screamed but I shot over to her to cover her mouth and shush her. When she saw it was me, she calmed a little. That soon changed when she saw my terrified expression and the men standing at her door. She gasped, sitting up.

"What? What is it? Dylan? SUMMER?" she screamed. I didn't answer her but a tear escaped my eye at the sound of her name.

"Mom, she's missing but I'm going to sort it. I'll get her back!" I assured her but as soon as the words were out my mouth, she was on her feet, running out the door and into Summer's room. She screamed, storming down stairs. I rushed after her, grabbing the phone that was immediately in her hands. "What are you doing?"  
"No, mom! What are you doing?" I shot back, wrestling her hands off the receiver and slamming it back down. She picked it back up but it did it again. "MOM!"

"I'm calling the police!" she shouted, terrified tears in her eyes.

"It won't help mom!" I told her. She frowned.

"And why not?"

"Because they won't catch him!" I told her, desperate for her to understand but not to press too much about it. If she did, I might have to tell her everything and that I didn't want.

"They still need to be informed, Mel!" she shouted, really crying now.

"Mom, please? Trust me. I'm going to get her back!" I assured her. I could see the confusion in her eyes.

"How you going to that?" she asked, exasperated. I froze. She asked the question I dreaded. I looked towards Jake and the others and they shrugged, knowing what I was asking. Do I tell her? Could see handle it?

"Mom...I'm a...were...wolf." I stuttered and she gazed back in shock and confusion.

"A what?" she asked, blankly. I could see her eyes glass over.

"A werewolf." I repeated and that was all it took for her to faint into my arms. "MOM!"

"Let me have her!" Sam offered and I passed her on to him as he laid her on the couch. "She'll be alright."

"Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome." he replied in a voice plastered with respect. I sighed. Nothing was going to be the same in the pack.

I heard rustling on the stairs and all the commotion was just enough to wake Dylan from his slumber. He trudged downstairs, still not in the know of the situation, rubbing his eyes tiredly with morning hair. It was only 3:30 in the morning.

"What's all the noise about?" he whined. He stepped short when he opened his eyes, focusing on us, mostly the huge men in the living room. His eyes widened as he took them all in.

"Dyl, go back to bed." I begged. He frowned, looking around the room, his eyes rested on Mom, unconscious on the couch.

"MOM!" he shouted, sprinting over to her, ignoring the huge men as he pushed through. "What happened?"

"She just fainted; she'll be fine, Dyl. Go back to bed." I begged again. I was exhausted but I had to fix this.

"No, why'd she faint?" he asked, panicked.

"She'll be okay." Sam assured him. It was only then that Dyl realised he was crouched next to him. He scooted over away from him, a little overwhelmed.

"I didn't ask that! I just asked how she fainted!"

"It doesn't matter." I said, irritated. I didn't want to be here. I needed to find Summer.

"Of course it matters, Mel! And where the hell's Summer?" he asked, confused. Recognition shot across his face and he looked between mom and me. "Mel, where's Summer?"

"Dyl, don't worry. I mean it, we'll find her." I assured him, gesturing to the guys too. He looked around them all, frowning.

"How are they supposed to help? And what you going to do? Who the hell got her?" he spluttered, his voice raising.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does matter!"

"No, Dyl! Shut up!"

"MEL, WHO GOT HER?" he shouted, sickeningly worried. I hesitated. "MEL!"

"Derek," was all I said and he nearly collapsed too. He caught himself, panting and wide eyed.

"But you told me he wasn't around!" he shouted.

"I said that night, Dyl. Not ever." I contradicted.

"How does he keep finding us?" he asked me, perplexed.

I hesitated again. Mom knew. That was one thing but Dylan? How would he take it? Would he faint too? He was usually good with this stuff, you know, stuff out of the ordinary. He loved mythical creatures. I tried to way the options up in my head but I don't think there was any other.

"Come on, Mel. Don't keep things from me." he begged. I sighed, conflicted. He waited, peering at me with pleading eyes. I glanced towards the others again and once again, they shrugged.

"He tracks us." I told him. He looked bewildered and he shook his head. "Just like we'll find him, we'll track him."

"You make yourself sound this some sort of animal, like, like a wolf or something." he chuckled, dryly, turning towards mom to stroke her cheek. When I didn't respond to his remark, he turned towards me, curious as to why I hadn't. He took in my undenying expression and frowned. "You've lost your mind."

"Believe what you want, Dyl. I won't make you and I'm not showing you. I've already made that mistake once tonight." I said, emotionless. I saw some of the guys frown, sadly. "All you need to know is that I'm _going_ to find her, I promise."

He stared at me incredulously, gob smacked that I haven't denied it yet. "You're a wolf?" he asked, doubtingly. I nodded, hesitantly. He cocked an eyebrow, still disbelieving then he looked at the guys. "Are they? Because that would explain so much."

"Yeah. We are too." Jake told him, chuckling. His expression became that of gawking again, like he was idolising them.

"That is soooo cool." he enthused, still a little shocked. They all smiled, lightly, pleased with his reaction. I sighed.

"Back to the present people!" I ordered and they snapped out of it. "I'm going after him. I need one or two of you to stay with them, please?"

Colin and Brady volunteered and that I was happy with. They were the youngest wolves. I nodded, racing upstairs to change into something less burdening. I returned down, slightly comprehensive because of what I was wearing. I knew that the guys would love seeing me in this tank top-shorts outfit and I knew that Jake already had. I shot down and saw they were staring wide eyed. Jake looked hungry again but I snapped them out of it again, racing for the door.

"Mel, wait!" Dylan shouted, running up to me and throwing his arms around my waist. "Be careful!"

"I will, Dyl. Help look after mom, yeah? Stay out of trouble, please for me? I know you."

"I promise only if you promise to come back in one piece." he stipulated and I smiled down to him in awed. I nodded, hugging him.

"I promise." I vowed, kissing the top of his head. "I need to go."

"Okay. But that little scene didn't just happen. You didn't see anything." he guarded himself. I chuckled as did the guys.

"Didn't see a thing. Bye." I said, shooting out the door and into the forest's cover. I stopped a little way.

"What you doing?" Sam asked as I made my way to the bush. I undressed out of their sights and tied my clothes to my ankle.

"Please, no more ass kissing while I'm phased." I ordered as I felt the hot shiver shoot down my spine and I exploded into a white wolf. I crawled from behind the bush and saw the same amazed, shocked, happy faces I saw the first time. I sighed then growled, picking them out of their staring sesh. They nodded and stripped, tying their shorts to their ankles too. Leah came from behind a bush like me and I looked at her.

I felt an unfamiliar vibe coming from her, like we should stick together like glue. I felt a better companionship with her than any other. I could tell the guys could sense that too and they gazed on as Leah and I bumped noses.

I had to fight to hear the voices in my heads. I hadn't fully committed to the pack and it was hard.

_Mel...you...hear...us? _Jake asked, though it was like a distant whisper.

_Faintly._ I replied.

_We'll...hear...better...if you...commit._ Sam told me.

_But..._

_Just...for...now...Mel-Mel. _Jake assured me. _We'll...talk...about...it...later. We...need to...find...Summer._

I thought about it, doubting that I would be able to just turn back on my decision but I would need help to find Summer. She was more important than my position in the pack so...I commit.

As soon as I thought those words, their mind voices became clearer and I could hear their thoughts more easily. I could sense that the alpha was Jacob and he had a dominant presence in my head. The next one was Sam, guessing he was in second command or something. They didn't shout at me in my head. It sounded like they were talking to me regularly. It was rather weird because I've never had this in my head before now, though it was reassuring to have them there now. I felt safe; supported.

_And you are._ Jake agreed. I frowned, or as much as a wolf can frown.

_You heard that? _I asked, confused.

_Yeah. Weird, isn't it?_ Paul asked. I nodded.

_You're officially one of us! _Seth enthused. Leah, in fact all of them mirror his excitement and I could see, or hear now about the way they saw me now. I sighed.

_We're sorry, Mel. But we can't help it. It feels right to respect and...well, worship you._ Paul told me, cautiously.

_Do you have to?_ I asked, incredulously. They nodded and I sighed, heavily. _Fine. Just don't do it around me. Please?_

_Fine._ Sam agreed but I could still hear the respect in his voice.

_Sam._

_Sorry._

_Can we go?_

_Definitely. _Jake said, smelling the air.

He began to run in a direction that was the opposite to where I smelt the scent.

_Trust me, Mel-Mel._ He assured me and I nodded, following him.

_That is so wrong._ Seth complained, replaying all the times he's seen us together. I was shocked.

_You can see each other's memories? _I asked, guarded. They chuckled.

_Yep._ Leah confirmed, sarcastically. I sighed, making a note to watch what I think.

Jake changed direction and I could tell now that he was trying to head Derek off from in front of him. We were charging right for him and the scent became stronger. I sped faster with them all on my tail.

_Mel, slow down. We're stronger together._ Jake ordered and I could feel myself do so without my consent. _Sorry, Alpha command._

_That's going to be annoying._ I noted to myself but of course, they all heard me.

_Trust us, it is._ Seth moaned. Jake became smug.

_Focus. We're close._ Sam told us and my hackles shot up as the scent surely was extremely strong. It was mixed with Summer's and that alone was enough to make me sprint off.

_Mel!_

I took no notice of them and raced towards Summer. She wasn't crying, in fact, she was laughing. Derek was playing with her, like he used to. For a minute, it made my heart swell but the memory of what he did surfaced in me and I growled as I sprung out the trees at Derek. He dodged me, not grabbing Summer as he dashed off into the woods. I begged Jake and the others to watch Summer for me but only a few of them stayed. Jake, Sam, Paul and Jared were on my trail, chasing after Derek.

Derek halted abruptly and spun around in just enough time to back swipe me, launching me across the clearing he stopped in. I yelped as I crashed to the ground. I could hear a fight going on around me but something was off. More vampires had joined Derek. I came around to see Jake hovering over me, nudging my head with his muzzle and whimpering for me to get up.

_Mel, baby. You alright?_ He asked anxiously. I whined in assurance.

_Yeah, Jake. Jake, WATCH OUT! _I warned as a black skinned vampire launched at him from behind. I shot up, in front of Jake in time to defend him but not in enough time to defend myself and the vampire's teeth sunk deep into my hind leg. I growled and yelped at the same time. Jake growled furiously.

_MEL!_ He screamed, taking out the vampire in three blows. But then he was knocked sideways, away from the fight by another vampire, leaving the injured me open for attack. I stood up as best as I could and I could feel an unusual power flowing through me, strength to fight. I growled at five vampires surrounded me. I could hear Derek protesting in the background but he couldn't take on five vampires. I readied myself as more vampires came out of the trees. A pink haired one launched herself at me, biting my shoulder. I shoved her off, tearing her in two. Two more sprang at me and I dodged them, causing them to crash into each other with a huge thunderous bang. They started to fight each other which was odd but paid no more than two seconds attention to it as another vampire attached himself to my back. He bit my neck as another bit my ankle and I could feel the venom now, coursing angrily through my veins, killing me but I fought on, fuelled by this weird power. I've never had it before, I've never felt it until now. It felt good. It was like it was trying to fight of the venom in my blood stream too. I howled, causing a momentary lapse in the vampires concentration and I tore through the remaining vampires with such force that they shattered. I howled again as they were all dead and collapsed on the floor, yelping. Jake forgot about the vampires around him and came to me, whimpering worriedly. _Mel, baby, can you hear me? You're going to be fine, baby, I promise._

He said that but it didn't match his thoughts. The last wolf, Paul, to be bitten nearly died. If it weren't for Carlisle then he'd be now. Who was Carlisle? It hurt so much. It felt like wildfire through my veins, like it was shutting me down. I couldn't stop yelping.

The last of the cries eased away around me and soon I was being addressed by other members of the pack.

_Mel!_

_Oh no! Mel! _Leah screamed, coming to my side immediately.

_We need to get her to Carlisle._ Jake thought, though I was finding it hard to hear any of them right now as shrill buzzing soared in my ears. _Mel, baby, hold on. No, don't go to sleep. Stay awake!_

His voice was panicked.

_Jake, we can't move her and we can't ask her to phase yet. _Sam reasoned.

_I'll go get him._ Jared volunteered and Jake nodded.

_GO, HURRY! _Jake ordered. I could hear the alpha in his tone.

I don't know how much time passed or whether any passed at all. All I could feel were warm hands all over my body. I had phased back sometime and was in my shorts and tank tops, courtesy of Leah's dressing. I think I've stopped yelping. I could hardly tell anything other than where the venom in my veins was. I could feel it in nearly every inch of me.

I was startled when I felt a pair of cold hands on my chest and I hissed as vampire stench infiltrated my nose. Jake held me in place though, despite my objections as the cold hands felt a long the bite marks on my ankle, neck, shoulder and leg.

"Mel, this is Carlisle. He is a vampire but he can help. He isn't like Derek." Jake assured me but I growled again at Derek's name. "Just let him help."

"Melissa. I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my son, Edward Cullen. We're here to help. We won't hurt you." the man's voice sounded as well as another. His voice was calmed and had a soothing effect that got to me. I stopped struggling, feeling Jake's grip loosen slightly.

They started to do this weird thing. It felt like my blood was being sucked but then replaced and thought, for only a second, whether one of the vampires were sucking my blood. Jake could sense my anxiousness and explained.

"It's a blood transfusion, baby. Don't be scared."

"Summer..." I breathed, barely conscious. Everything was so dream like at the minute.

"She's fine. She's safe at home with your mom and Dylan and the other two guys." he assured me. "Some others returned too. She's safe."

Relief washed through me and I suddenly felt extremely weary. I could feel the last of my consciousness washing away and my mind fell into darkness.

* * *

**Short, I know but I want to finish my other story, Scarlet Dreams because it's nearing it's end so I apologise if this chapter wasn't very good :(**

**Send me a review though, because you love me :D I'll love you forever if you do :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	13. Recovery

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**So, this story has kinda been losing interest for me but I'm not going to leave you hanging so this is the last chapter By the end, you guys will have a glimpse into how their future turned out but after that, you'll have to use your imagination because there will be no sequel D: **

**I hope you guys like it and show some final love by leaving me a nice review :D It's been a pleasure reading everything that you have to say in regards to this story and I really appreciate the feedback. **

**Now if you'll all do me a big favour, if you like Jacob and Nessie stories (though it's about their kids) head over to my profile and check out LIFE IS BLISS, I really need some feedback on that. You're so amazing, people! :DD**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Though, if I did the entire wolf pack would be mine. MINE I tell you! ;D … as well as Jazz and Emmy :D I know, I'm greedy but can you blame me, really? **

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

****

**Recovery**

**

* * *

**

**Melissa Wolf's POV**

The pitch black darkness began to fade as a faint light trickled through my eyelids, even them not being able to shield my eyes from the blinding-ness. I started to become more familiar with my senses, hearing before anything else. The voices were worried and anxious, two of which I didn't recognise at all but another, I knew. My Jacob. Where was he? I wanted to believe that the calming breathing I could hear and feel right next to my head was him. It was right? I tried to open my eyes but it took some effort. More and more I was able to open my eyelids inch by inch and the breathing beside me hitched in surprise as they did.

"Mel-Mel?" a man whispered in my ear. I felt something stroke my hand and then my cheek and forehead. It felt amazing as I turned my head towards the source of the voice. My heart quickened as my eyes locked with my Jacob's, his worry and relief shining there right along with his love and e smiled, giddy almost. "You had us worried."  
"Jacob?" I asked, unsurely as I blinked a few times and then looked around the room at the faces staring back at me. Sam and all the other wolves were here, as well as Emily and some other women, all looking worried but relieved like Jacob. The respect in the wolves eyes were still there and I didn't have the energy to pissed at them. Two people, men to be exact, stood to the left of me. I didn't recognise them but they stank of vampire. I recoiled away from him instinctively but it hurt really bad. I winched, yelping slightly as I held my side.

"Careful, Mel. You were pretty jacked up. You're still healing." a light voice informed me. Seth. I smiled at him and then at Jacob. "You'll be fine though."

"What you did was amazing, Mel. I saw it all. I couldn't believe it." Jake expressed, proudly. I smiled, frowning.

"What did I do?" I asked, creakily. He smiled, empathetically, glancing at the others.

"You don't remember?"

"No." I replied, sadly. He sighed and kissed my forehead, comfortingly. I sighed.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. You took on like...12 vampires at the same time and still came out alive. I don't care what you say, Mel-Mel, you are Eruka's descendant or something." Jake told me, stroking my forehead.

"It hurts."  
"I know but you're healing fast. You'll be fine in about a day. I promise." he replied, assuringly. I sighed, nodding.

"Summer. I want to see her." I requested. He smiled, happily just as she came bounding up to the bed. My smile grew ten fold and I heaved the biggest sigh of relief I have done in my life as she sprang up into my arms. I winced a little but she didn't notice. I clutched on to her tightly, hurting myself more but I didn't care, she was here and very much safe. I couldn't be any happier at the moment. "Oh, Summer! Oh, thank god. C'mere baby."

"Sissy! I was scared you weren't gonna wake up!" She cried. I soothed her head, a tear escaping my eyes in happiness.

"I'm here now. I'm awake. I'll never leave your side again. I promise." I vowed.

"But what about school?" she asked, innocently. I chuckled, gripping her closer.

"Except for school." I amended. She giggled. "But I'll come to see you at some lunch times."

"Kay...Love you."  
"I love you too, Sum. You have no idea." I replied, looking at Jake next. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I do it again." Jake answered, smiling. I smiled back at him and felt the love emitting from him. It made my heart swell. A voice cleared beside me and I looked at one of the two men I don't recognise. He smiled at me, politely. "Oh, Mel-Mel, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The doctor that helped you. Thanks to him, you're alive right now."

"It was considered a duty, Jacob. Don't worry. Hello, Melissa. How do you feel?" Carlisle asked, interestedly. I looked at him for a minute but then answered him as politely as I could.

"Tired and hurting." I told him, honestly. He nodded, understanding.

"Where are you hurting?" he asked, writing things down.

"My head, arms and side."

"You got a concussion and your arm was bitten the most. Your side has some bruising and I could feel a few fracvtured ribs, though not serious. You look fine apart from that. Like Jacob said, you're healing fast. Another day." he assured me with a smile. I smiled back, relieved.

"Good...How long have I been asleep?" I asked, stroking Summer's hair unconsciously. He smiled.

"About fourteen hours. You healed a great deal during that period but you still have another day as we've said. You should really stay where you are. I'm sure Jacob and his friends won't find any qualms in waiting on you hand and foot." he added with a chuckle. The others chuckled too but looking at them, I knew that they'd do just that and definitely not complain. They think I'm royalty after all. I sighed.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen. Thank you." I told him, sincerely. He smiled, brightly.

"No problem. I assure you and please, call me Carlisle. I'll come to check on you tomorrow but I'm suspecting that the worst of your injuries should be healed by then. For now, I suggest that you get some rest." he advised. I smiled and nodded, saying my goodbyes as he and the other paled man exited the room. I sighed in relief, moving to sit up and go take a shower but warm, strong hands pushed me back down, gently. I looked up at Jacob, who looked worried and maybe slightly amused.

"Where are you going?" he asked, authoritatively. I frowned.

"Um...To shower?" I asked rather than stated. He shook his head, sternly.

"Nope, I'm sure you can wait another 24 hours to shower. You heard the Doc, you ain't moving. We're at you beck and call until tomorrow. I don't want you straining yourself, Mel-Mel." he added, softly, stroking and kissing my checks. I sighed, looking at the others and seeing that they agreed with him 100% percent. I looked back at Jacob, irritated. "Don't look at me like that. You know that I can keep you restrained in this bed if I have to."

"Hey, hey, no kinky talk now." Paul teased, laughing along with Jared, Quil and Embry, earning themselves a slap across their heads from Sam. I giggled, which hurt my side and I winced. Jacob sighed.

"See, you can't even giggle without hurting. Just let us help you today. We won't be too annoying, I promise." he chuckled, lightly. I gazed at him before rolling my eyes and snuggling down in bed with Summer still in my arms. Jacob smiled, triumphantly. "I have to admit, I thought you would have put up a better fight but nonetheless, is there anything you need?"

"Tylenol. Please. And something to eat." I requested, feeling slightly cheeky but they sprang into action immediately, Quil and Embry heading over to my bathroom to find the Tylenol and Emily, the other girls and Sam heading down to the kitchen to make me something to eat. Though, I think that Sam would just watch. Can't imagine him in a kitchen. Jacob smiled at the side of me.

"You thought that they were gonna complain or something?" he asked, knowingly. I blushed and shrugged, wincing. He sighed, kissing my shoulder.

"Maybe...I guess I shouldn't be surprised with the way they think of me." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Don't let them get to you. You don't have to be anyone you don't want to be, Mel-Mel. I, and the rest of them, love you just the way you are. I love you so much, Baby." he breathed, kissing me lightly on the lips. I smiled against his lips and then deepened it. There was a giggle from beside me and I broke the kiss to see a grinning Summer.

"Is Jacob my new brother, Sissy?" she asked, sweetly and I looked at Jacob to gauge his reaction. He was beamed, glancing at me. I smiled.

"If you want him to be, yeah." I replied and she cheered, launching herself into Jacob's arms. I smiled widely at the scene. "Hey, Jakey."

We both chuckled at his new nickname. "Hey there, Sum." he replied, softly, kissing her cheek. She giggled, blushing before wiggling down from his grasp and toddling out the bedroom with us laughing after her. I shook my head and saw that Jacob had stopped laughing a while ago and was just gazing at me, lovingly. I smiled up at him, making his eyes smoulder more. Then he grinned, slyly and I became suspicious. He jumped onto the bed, careful not to hurt me and laid flush against me over the covers. I blushed deeper as he winked. "Where were we?"

"I don't kn-" I started but was stopped as he crushed his lips to mine again. I moaned in pleasure, pulling him closer

A few minutes later, there was a cough at the bedroom door and we broke apart, both blushing. The whole pack was smirking at us, Quill had some Tylenol and a glass of water in his hands while Emily carried a tray full of food. I smiled at them, sheepishly, glancing at Jacob to see him smirking too. I cleared my throat.

"Okay, thanks guys." I told them, taking the pills from Quil and smiling in thanks when Jacob helped me into sitting position. I grimaced some as some pain shot down my side and through my head but the Tylenol would take that away soon. Once situated, I put the pills in my mouth and sipped the water Quil handed to me before Emily placed a tray of food in front of me. It looked delicious and my stomach growled, angrily. We all laughed and I blushed a little more before digging in.

The Pack left after doing a few more jobs for me. I asked them not to but Emily had put some laundry in for me, Kim washed my pots and made more dinner for my Mom, Dylan and Summer. Embry even went as far to giving Summer some chocolate buttons as a bride to be good for me until my mom got back from work and Dylan got back from school. I told him he didn't have to but they did anyway. The only one that stayed was Jacob and he just laid with me until I peacefully dropped to sleep in his arms.

* * *

The weeks following were interesting. There had been no signs of anymore vampire attacks but I was constantly checking up in Summer. Call it being an overprotective sister but I did. I went to check on her every other lunch time, Brady doing so every other one that I didn't do, alternating between us. It just had to be done. Jacob and I were more in love than ever, being with each other every second of the day and with him knowing now, Dylan tried to be with us too. He couldn't get over the fact that Jacob and his friends were werewolves _and_ me. He's asked again and again and again to see us in form but I wasn't risking him like that. Summer loved having the guys at our house and she loved the wolf girls, especially Leah. The wolves were trying to keep their feelings for me at bay but some times, it would catch all of us out and they'd do something that was fuelled by their respect for me, fuelled by the person and legend I was born from. The elders saw me with more respect too as soon as they found out. Billy even looked intrigued and speculative, proud as well as Jacob was my mate.

Mate. I hate that word. It makes us sound like the animals were some times were. I preferred the terms boyfriend or lover personally but old habits die hard when you've used them for so long. I was working on Jacob's usage of the word but progress was proving slow. He does everything that I want and I can see that he was trying but it was hard for him. He worshipped me in the way only a lover can, showing me every time we made love just how much he loved me. We didn't fuck, hardly ever but we always made love. That was our thing. Whenever the urges got too strong, like when we were away from each other too long then we'd fuck but otherwise, never.

We were at the bonfire for my birthday. I was eighteen and I couldn't have been happier. Jacob has been my slave for the whole day, even though I've asked him not to be and the beautiful charm bracelet he'd given me, along with the massive box of chocolates and huge bouquet of red and white roses, were all too much as I'd requested nothing for my birthday at all. But being the stubborn guy he is, Jacob ignored me and bought me those things. The guys and Leah were no different, buying me gifts that I loved but didn't ask for. I loved them all, both the gifts and the guys. They were all my family now and I loved it. I've always wanted a huge family and I've got one. Mom loved them. Dylan loved them and Summer loved them. What more could I possibly want?

My answer was given to me when the whole bonfire went silent, the crackle of the flames to my right the only thing penetrating the silence. I was stood talking with Emily and Sam and they suddenly started to beam at me, madly. I eyed them, suspiciously because let's face it, no one does that when they were sane. I looked to my left and saw that everyone else was watching me and something behind me with surprised, happiness and anticipation and I frowned, wondering what they hell they were staring at. Then he spoke in a soft, endearing tone, "Mel-Mel, turn around, Baby."

I frowned, spinning around on the spot before gasping, my hands flying up to my mouth. Right in front of me, knelt Jacob. On one knee. Arms out and in his hands, a blue velvet box that was awaiting to be flipped open. I looked into Jacob's eyes and saw the love and adoration and devotion that shone there and gasped again. He was smiling, widely but underneath, I could see the anxiety and worry for what he was about to do. I couldn't believe I was here right now. He took a deep breath, steeling himself and I did the same in response, knowing what was coming.

"Mel-Mel, from day one when you entered our little reservation, I was a goner. As soon as I locked gazes with you, I knew that you were the one and only. My one and only. Right form the start, I knew that I would be spending the rest of my life with you. The day you moved here, I was ecstatic, knowing that you were in my life, whether you wanted to be or not. And then when I, we, found out about your wolf side, I was overwhelmed with happiness and love. I was so proud to be able to share my secret with you, to share this life with you to the fullest and have you not regret staying with me. So now, Mel-Mel, right now, I'm here asking you the most important question I could ever. I want to spend the rest of our lives knowing that you're mine and only mine, to be able to wake up with you in my arms and to share every single happy, and sad, moment with you that comes our way. I want to be the father of your children, if you want them and give you anything and everything you could possibly want and need. So, Melissa Wolf, would you do me the honour of being my wife? Now and forever?"

I stared at him, tears in my eyes from this heartfelt speech and totally overwhelmed about what he's just asked me. I couldn't believe it. He wanted me to become Mrs. Jacob Black. Me. He looked so worried and nervous about my answer and I couldn't help but think that he was a fool. How could I say no to him? Really? I looked around us and saw that the girls all had tears in their eyes and even a few guys. The wolves looked so proud of their alpha and were grinning from ear to ear. Mom was the worst off, bawling her eyes out silently as Summer didn't really get the whole situation. Dylan looked as proud as the wolves and I knew that he was one word away from getting Jacob as a brother in law. I took a deep breath, looking back at Jacob and smiling. I saw the hope in his eyes as he looked at me and after a few more seconds, I replied,

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Jacob!"

Cheers and applauds erupted around us as Jacob beamed, slipping a ring, that I hadn't noticed he'd taken out the box, onto my finger before sweeping me off my feet, kissing me passionately as he swung me around in a circle. And then, as soon as he placed me back on my feet, we were swarmed with people, all still cheering and giving us our congratulations. Others complimented the ring that even I hadn't seen yet. I was still too teary to really look at it anyway. I was crushed in a massive hug and looked to see my Mom, red eyed and beaming at me. I smiled too, hugging her back.

"Oh, my baby's getting married!" she screamed, emotionally, making me and a bunch of others laugh. "Oh, I feel so old!"

"Mom-"

"Don't even comment on that statement, young lady. You ain't too old of a good hiding." she threatened, playfully and I laughed.

"No, Mom, I was going to say that I love you and want you to help me plan my wedding. What do you say?" I offered and she beamed again, more tears streaming down her face as she began to bawl again. She nodded, vehemently as she pulled em back into another hug.

"Oh my God! Yes! Yes, of course I will, Baby Girl!" she screamed in my ear and I winced as I had sensitive hearing. I laughed anyway at her exuberance and pulled back, kissing her cheek. Then I looked over at Leah.

"Of course, I need my Maid of Honour too." I said, smirking. Leah's eyes went wide before she beamed, launching herself at me too. I laughed as she hugged me tightly.

"Oh Yes! But don't think I'm wearing lilac or baby blue or – urgh! - pink!" she stipulated and I giggled, shaking my head.

"How about a nice, rich purple?" I offered and she nodded in approval.

"Me be Honour Maid too?" Summer asked from beside me and we all chucked at her. I picked her up and she squeezed my neck, tightly.

"No, but you can stand with me and be a bridesmaid if you want."

"What's one of them?"

"Well, you'll get to wear a nice pretty dress and looked all beautiful. You can stand next to me and Leah right up at the front." I explained. She beamed and nodded.

"YEAH!" she shouted and we all laughed.

"Yo, Em, Quil, you be my best men?" Jacob asked from beside me, his arm still hadn't left my waist. They both grinned and nodded, hugging Jacob.

"Of course, Man. Definitely." Embry accepted, proudly. Quil nodded, beaming.

"Dylan, what do you say you be one of my grooms men?" Jacob offered again and Dylan's eyes practically burst from their socks as he nodded without a word. We all chuckled.

"Leah and I are going to get right on it!" Mom shouted, already pulling Leah away towards her car and we all laughed at Leah's exaggerated tortured expression as she was dragged away. I smiled and everyone went back to the bonfire, eating, laughing and joking while Jacob turned me in his arms, still wrapped around my waist as he pulled me flush against him. I smiled up at him as he leaned down and captured my lips. There was a flash beside us and we both looked over, startled and saw that both Emily and Sue were standing their with cameras in their hands. We both rolled our eyes and then smirked, silently deciding between us that we should give them something good to photograph. I giggled as Jacob dipped me down, kissing me with everything that he had as the flashes went crazy. We heard cheering and laughing around us and my own joined the noise when he pulled me back up, gently. I beamed, kissing him once more.

"I love you." He whispered. I beamed.

"I love you more." I replied, tenderly. He shook my head, softly.

"Not possible. You're my everything." he contradicted, resting his forehead against mine as he peered into my eyes. We both smiled and kissed softly, knowing that this was only the beginning of our lives.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. Mom, Leah, Emily and Kim did an awesome job. We got married a month after we graduated from High School and it was truly perfect. The greatest day of my life. We had it on La Push beach, the sun was out and rather warm, warmer than I would have ever expected in La Push. The theme was the nice rich purple that I had promised Leah but also with the lilac. As I promised, their dresses were the purple but all of us had purple and lilac bouquets. They looked beautiful. Leah loved the compromise though so all was good. I've never felt as beautiful as I did on that day and in the night...well, Jacob had so many different ways to show me.

We weren't even married for a month when I found out I was pregnant. My mom was the first person I told because I had no idea how Jacob was going to react. I was scared that it was too soon but she assured me that he'd be ecstatic because he loves me. I told Jacob next, though if I'm honest, it came out while we were having a big tiff that had started due to my hormonal changes over the fact that he burnt pasta. Pasta! I mean, who does that, really? Although, the pasta was totally forgotten when it slipped out my mouth in the heat of the argument. I even remember clamping my hand over my mouth as if I could take the words back. He just stood there in utter shock, open mouthed and wide eyes.

One minute he was standing on the other side of the kitchen, the burnt pan of pasta in his hands and froze and then in the next, the pan had crashed to the floor, he had most certainly unfrozen and he had me in an almost choke hold, murmuring sweet things into my ear and saying how happy he was and how he was going to love him or her until the day he dies. I knew after that that things were going to turn out fine.

We hadn't intended to tell the pack for a couple of weeks until I'd had my first scan but being Jacob, he can never keep things to himself for very long and he let it slip in whilst the pack were all off patrolling together. He practically got tackled by the whole pack, apparently. They did the same to me too, only a lot more gentler due to the bun in the oven and they all became crazily, and annoyingly, protective and overly helpful. Most days of my pregnancy I had kicked them all out the house that Jacob built for us, with the help of his brothers, so that we could live happily as a married couple, and eventually, a family. He go that wish a lot sooner than he'd planned or expected but he was happy nonetheless, just as I was.

On Friday 12th March, mine and Jacob's twin little girls were born into the word, both naturally and only an hour apart. The labour was torture. 23 hours. I was exhausted and I must have slept for a whole day to make up for it. Maria Rachel Black and Sarah Rebecca Black were the most beautiful baby girl twins that I've ever seen, if I do say so myself. But then, what do you expect with Jacob Black as your father? Jacob cried when he got to hold both of his daughters for the first time, not embarrassed or deterred over the fact that the room was filled with midwives and even a couple of my wolf girls. He lavished me with so many kisses whilst I held them that when he had finally stopped to let me rest, I could still feel his lips on my skin for the next few hours. He looked like a proud daddy and I knew that he was going to be the best he can be. If he used his father, Billy, as a role model then I knew that our little girls would be just fine in that department. I just hoped that I could be the best mother for them that I could be.

When Maria and Sarah were two, Jacob and I went of to have another child, a son called Jamie Dylan Black. He, unlike the girls, wasn't born naturally. There were some complications during the birth and I had to have caesarean section but they waited so long to come to that decision that he damaged too much of my uterus and I had to have Hysterectomy just to save my life because I just wasn't healing fast enough. It broke both of hearts, as you can imagine and I was really depressed for a few days but I couldn't really complain, it already gave me three wonderful kids so I should be grateful for what I already had. I just thought for a few days that part of my femininity was stolen from me and I couldn't get it back. I felt better though when I spent more time with Jamie and it helped that Jacob constantly told me how he loved me and cherished everything about me. Sure, we wanted a bigger family than what we had but that couldn't be helped. Besides, we could always adopt if we were that desperate.

Jamie looked so much like his father, just as our girls looked so much like me. He had his big brown eyes that were so expressive and I just knew that once he got t smiling, he'd have his father's smile too. I couldn't wait for the day I get to see that. A little Jacob. Perfect. He weighed a lot more than the girls, but then, being twins, they were expected o me smaller and weigh less anyway. But come on, 10lbs 4oz? To be quite truthful with you, I was glad I didn't do it natural with him. Damn! That would have hurt! Jacob, being his annoying self, found the whole thing comical, commenting on how he was definitely his son and he was indeed. His father was brute of a man too.

Bringing him home to the girls was a picture that we even captured on camera. Or Mom and Sue did for us. They looked so confused, bless them but it was Sarah's first word that caught us out on the occasion, "Bruva." Jacob and I were so proud of her that day, even more proud when Maria even reached out a hesitant hand, looking at us for permission, which we granted of course, before she touched Jay's cheek. Then she poked it as if testing to see if he was alive because he wasn't moving and we just laughed, overjoyed that they were so accepting of their little brother. That was a good day for us Blacks.

With their parents being a werewolf, both the girls had more advanced intellectual skills than the other kids that were came in contact with. They were talking by the time they hit 2 years old, walking at only one years old. They were so smart and Maria was easily a daddy's girl. Jacob was proud to finally have his son, someone to carry on the Black name when he was gone and I fed from the pride. I loved him for it because I knew that he was proud of our family, that he was proud of me as he's told me so many times before. I loved him with all my heart and he was a perfect husband, and father. He's mine and I'm his and nothing would change that.

Sam and the guys had kids too, the first set being about ten months after the girls were born. Jared and Kim welcomed a tiny Gregory James Pelletier to their blooming family whilst Paul and Rachel, only a month later, embraced strong lunged Lillian Rebecca Meraz. Boy, did she have a set of lungs! I waited in the waiting room whilst she was being delivered and I still heard her loud and clear as if I was still in the room.

A year after her, Rachel and Paul had a little boy called Ephraim Billy Meraz and he was definitely like his father now. Temper and all. Paul seemed to be the only one that was able to calm him down when he had a tantrum. After he'd calm him down, Ray would just sulk for about an hour and then, when he knew that no one was paying attention to him, he'd come rushing into whatever room Paul was in, crying his eyes out. Only then would Paul put time into getting to the bottom of his son's problem. He had no time for the tantrums and apparently, that's how his mother got him out of his own tantrums when he was younger. She'd just let him play it out until he was being ignored and he realised it.

Sam, a little dejected because he was the first and was now the fourth wolf to have a baby, decided enough was enough and practically held Emily hostage, with her permission, for like, a week until they were certain she was pregnant. During which time, we knew not to go to their house. I think seeing all us girls with a baby, or babies, made Emily a little longing and she was all too willing to make sure she was up the duff. Which she ended up being, of course.

* * *

"Baby, Emily's been taken to the hospital. It's time." Jacob informed me quietly, peeping into the bedroom and smiling at the sight of me breastfeeding his son.

As a nature orientated tribe, Quileutes were all for the natural motherly instincts. All doctors, even from Forks, encouraged (or pushed) mothers to breastfeed in oppose to the formula route. I didn't with the girls because there was two of them but with Jay, of course, I agreed. I've been breastfeeding our son for the last year because it was just better and even I could see the advantages of it. He was growing so fast and he's never caught a cold. Ever. I guess they were right about the mother passing on her immunities to their baby. It made him sleep so well too. After a couple of nights, he was out like a light every night at half past seven and didn't wake up once until seven in the morning. He's like Jacob, a heavy sleeper and wants as much as he can get away with.

Breastfeeding also goes for great bonding time. It was just you and your baby, no one else unless your husband decided to join you in watching him feed as Jacob often did. It was so magical. I loved our time together like this and was going to miss it when we decided to stop.

"Momma!"

"Mamma!" My two little angels shouted from the hallway and I could hear their little prattling footsteps running towards our bedroom. Jacob chuckled, opening the door wider so that they could run in. He watched them, lovingly before giving me a big toothy grin. I returned it and looked at the girls as they scurried onto the bed.

"Careful, Babies. You're little brother's having some breakfast." I murmured to them, kissing them both on their heads. They smiled at my briefly before looking down at Jay, whose eyes were now open and looking right into mine. I smiled and his eyes widened, his suckling becoming faster. I chuckled.

"Sorry, Momma. Aunt Emily's gone to the hospital! Are we going?" Sarah asked, excitedly. I smiled, looking over at Jacob who was watching us all, lovingly.

"A little later, I think. We need to make sure she comfortable and if she calls for us then we'll go. It might be a while before you'll get to see your baby cousin." I told them, softly. They both pouted and I chuckled, softly, at their Jacob puppy dog eyes. I heard Jacob chuckle with me and he finally made his way over to us, sliding onto the bed beside me and allowing Sarah to take residence on his lap while Maria stayed the other side of me, stroking Jay's cheek. Jacob kissed the top of my head before doing the same to Jay. He smiled at me and spoke so only I heard him,

"I love seeing you like this." he murmured, smirking. I smiled.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Nursing my son. Beautiful." he breathed, kissing my cheek. I giggled, smiling before looking down at Jay.

"Mama, can we go play?" Maria asked, lightly. I smiled, nodding as they scrambled off the bed. Maria practically fell off, making Jacob and I worried for a second before she got to her feet and scurried off after her sister as if nothing happened. We both chuckled, shaking our heads at them before I asked about Emily.

"Is she okay? How's Sam holding?" I asked, smirking at that last question because I know that Jacob was a total wreck when my waters broke with the girls. He seemed to know where my head was at and he pouted, tickling my side a little. I giggled but waited for my answer.

"She's fine. She was cooking, apparently and her waters broke right in the middle of the kitchen. Paul and Jared were there and all they could do was laugh to themselves at how freaked out Sam looked." he began to laugh and I shook my head at him, shocked.

"Oh my God, did they? Of all the people, they, and you in fact, know how he's feeling. That was cruel." I shook my head but I felt a small smile on my face. He grinned at me, seeing it.

"Yay, you smiled. I'm off the hook." he cheered, immaturely. I rolled my eyes. I swear, some times he's worse than ou three year old daughters.

"You be shushed and go check on our daughters." I teased, practically shoving him off the bed. He grinned, kissing my cheek once before clambering out the bedroom. I shook my head after him, smiling. "You finished, Baby Boy? All full?"

Jay gurgled below me and I smiled, detaching him, gently before covering myself back up. I smiled, kissing his forehead before shifting carefully off the bed. The girls were in their bedroom, playing when I passed them and I smiled, briefly before heading to Jay's just across the hallway from theirs. Jacob was already in here and he smiled, holding out his arms for our son whilst offering to get him ready for the day. I thanked him, kissing him soundly before heading downstairs.

There, if found Rachel, Kim and their little ones. I smiled at them all as Kim's two year old Greg patted over to me, arms out as he giggled. I laughed, picking him up and swinging him around.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that Auntie Mel, he's just been fed. He'll puke all over you." Kim chuckled. I stopped and kissed her on the cheek in greeting.

"No he won't, he loves me too much." he teased, tickling Greg and he giggled.

"Mama says Auntie Emly at hopital. Why?" Greg asked, sweetly. I smiled.

"She's having a baby, Greg. A little cousin for you to play with." I told him and his face lit up. I smiled, awed.

"To pway wif? So he can pway building bocks wif me?" he asked, hopefully and I chuckled, pulling an 'awe' face at Rachel and Kim, who giggled.

"Not straight away, Baby Boy, but yeah."

"Why not stwaight away?" he asked, pouting. I kissed his cheek.

"Because they'll be too small, Baby. You don't wanna hurt them, do you?" His eyes widened as he shook his head, vigorously. I smiled.

"No! I pwomise I'll wait to pway wif my baby cousin." he vowed, sensibly and I giggled, kissing his cheek once more before placing him on the floor again., he prattled off somewhere with Rachel's Lillian. We call her Lilly now. So cute, with Paul's good looks and Rachel's long luscious hair. Thankfully, she didn't appear to have Paul's temper but hey, it could be in there somewhere. Perhaps she hasn't got mad enough.

"So, have any of you heard from Em?" I asked, heading over to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice. Kim shook her head but Rachel nodded, leaning over a messy eating Ray as he sat in my son's high chair.

"Yeah, Paul not long just called my cell before we came here. She's gone into the delivery room and she's pretty much nearly finished. Midwives are estimating about another hour, two at the most if all goes well." She informed me, absently. ,I smiled and nodded.

"I wish my first birth was that quite. Damn!" I complained, shaking my head.

"Some women just have it easy! I bet Sam's pleased that it's not taking so long. Bless him. I can remember when Jared was in his shoes." she chuckled, shaking her head and we joined in.

"Apparently he freaked out this morning." I told them. They nodded

"Yeah, Jared and Paul told us. Bless him."

"There you were telling me off for laughing at the poor bugger and here you are doing the exact same thing!" Jacob's booming voice suddenly complained as he strolling into the kitchen with the girls on his trail and Jay on his hip. I smiled, sheepishly.

"We're not laughing at him. We're just discussing." I told him. He nodded, condescendingly and I stuck my tongue out at him, smiling.

"Sure, sure, Baby, I believe you." he replied, rolling his eyes.

Just at that moment, the phone started to ring and Jacob picked it up whilst our daughters jumped at his feet, chanting that the phone was ringing, much like how dog would bark to announce that there was somebody at the door, even though, quite clearly, you were already on your way to answering it.

"Y-ello, Black residence." Jacob greeted the caller and I heard Jared's deep voice through the phone with my super hearing.

"Hey there, Jake. Is Mel there?" Jared asked, casually. That must mean that it's nothing important. I smiled and took the phone from Jacob when he offered it, not bothering to tell me who it was because he knew I heard.

"Hey, Jared. What's up? Everything okay?" I asked, cheerfully.

"Yeah, Em's just asking for you because Sam's too tense and it's making her tense. You know. She needs a little wolf girl back up, if you know what I mean." he informed me and I was already in action, picking up my car keys and purse.

"Alright, Jared. Tell her I'll be there in ten minutes, tops." I told him.

"Okay, see ya soon." he replied before we hung up. I threw the handset to Jacob, who caught it skilfully.

"Alright, I'm needed at the hospital so you girls be good for your daddy and aunts, okay?" I told them and they nodded, solemnly. I smiled and kissed the tops of their heads before kissing Jacob on the lips and Jay on the cheek. "I'll call you with news once we get out of the delivery room, alright?"

"Okay, Baby, tell Em I said hi." he replied, waving at me as I walked out the house. I smiled and waved back before hopping in my blue SUV and driving towards Fork General.

Jared was there to greet me when I arrived and he lead me to the maternity/delivery suites. I told the front desk who I was and who asked for me and I was granted access to the delivery suite. I was made to scrub up before being allowed into the actual room with Em. Bless her, she looked so tired but it's only been a couple of hours now. She looked towards me as I entered and instantly, her hand was reaching towards me just as another contraction hit her and she screamed. I chanced a glance at Sam and he looked ghastly. He even looked like he might hurl. I placed my hand in hers without a word and she clamped down immediately, painfully. I held my breath with her until she stopped pushng and then she was gasping, looking up at me.

"Oh my God, thank God you're here! This hurts so freaking much and he's not helping one bit with his tenseness! Thank God you're here!" she gasped, thankfully and I smiled, kissing her sweaty brow.

"That's right. I'm here so you can relax and just concentrate on the bay and you now. Doctor, how much further?" I asked, looking at the female doctor at Em's feet.

"Just a couple more pushes and she's done. You're nearly done, Emily. You'll see your baby soon. Just two more pushes for me."the doctor encouraged and I squeezed her hand, kissing her forehead again.

"Yeah, come on, Em. Just two more and then you'll se him, or her. You remember how happy Jacob and I were when we saw our babies for the first time? You can feel that too, Em, with Sam. Just two more. I'm right here with you." I encouraged further and she smiled and nodded at me, just as another contraction hit and she held her breath, pushing with all her might. "Yes, yes that's it, Em. A couple more seconds! You're doing so good! So good!"

Then with one final blood curdling scream, the room filled with loud cries of a baby and I watched as the nurses wrapped the little bundle in a blanket. Sam looked stunned for a few more seconds so I decided to step in, squeezing Em's hand, only then realising the sharp pains travelling through mine but I ignored it, walking towards the nurses and they beamed, handing the bundle over whilst whispering to me the baby's gender. I beamed at them, kissing the baby's head before turning around and walking, slowly to Sam, who had awakened from his funk and was staring at the bundle in my arms with tears in his eyes. I smiled, stood right before him.

"H-How do I...?" he trailed off but I knew what he was asking. I smiled, softly.

"You'll just know, Daddy. Just cradle your arms." I coached him. He did as I asked, albeit hesitantly, and I carefully shifted the baby from my arms into his. He fumbled a little before he did what I said he would, getting the hang of it and just knowing, just like Paul, Jared and Jacob had done before him on multiple occasions. It gets easier. "See, you're a natural holding your son."

His head snapped up, eyes wide with a matching smile. I grinned and nodded. He beamed and looked back down at his son, his tears finally falling like the other guys that had held their kids for the first time. "My son..." he breathed, pride strong I his voice. I smiled and nodded. Sam leaned down and kissed his forehead, gently before turning at kneeling beside Em. I didn't want to impose on this moment because I knew how precious it was so I said a quiet goodbye to the nurses and the doctor before taking my leave. I took off the scrubs before heading off to the waiting room.

I didn't know who was here so I just entered, seeing that Em's parents were here as well as Leah, Seth, Sue, Jared and Paul. They all stood up when I entered, all having wide grins to match my own.

"Hey, she's fine. So's Sam. They're just getting to know their son." I informed them and Leah squealed, launching herself at me. I was surprised that she was here. I knew that deep down, she was still sore at the new parents but not nearly as much as she was. I guess she could see passed that, at least for today. "Good, he's so beautiful. But big! I swear. He's massive just like his daddy."

"Oh, I'm so happy for them! I have a grandson!" Em's Mom, Janice, crooned as she hugged the breath out of her husband, Jeff, who seemed just as gleeful.

"How was Sam?" Paul asked, knowingly. I grinned.

"He cried. Never seen him cry before. It was so sweet. The look on his face. It never gets old seeing that on you guys. Utter devotion and love. It's amazing. You, Jacob and Jared have the same looks. Amazing." I gushed, smiling. Paul just rolled his eyes, grinning. Jared chuckled.

"Any ideas what they're naming him?" Sue asked me, excitedly. I shook my head.

"No, I left before I heard anything. I didn't want to impose their moment. It's special." I answered, shrugging and Sue nodded, understandingly.

"hat's up with your hand?" Jared asked, concerned. I chuckled, shortly, looking down at my right hand being cradled by my left. I shrugged.

"i think Em broke it or something. It hurts something fierce!" I replied. They chuckled.

"Didn't rachel break your hand too?" Paul asked, grinning. I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied, rolling my eyes. Everyone laughed at me. "Well, I'm going to get it seen to and then go home, I think. Tell Rach, Kim and Jacob the good news."

"Alright, see ya, Mel." they called and I left them in the waiting room, heading off towards the x-ray department.

It was broken. Thanks, Em. Do you a service and this was how you repay me? I didn't mind, personally. The experience I gained was much worth it anyway. I got it tapped and secure in a purple cast before I was sent on my way. I thanked them and headed towards the parking lot of the hospital. To my surprise, Jacob was leaning against the SUV when I arrived he pushed off it, pulling em into a deep kiss and saying hello before grasping my cast, lightly and inspecting it.

"You okay?" he asked, softly. I smiled and nodded. "Why do they always break your bones?"

I laughed. "I don't mind. It was worth it. Why you here?" I asked, confused as he opened the passenger side door for me to hop in. I did so and kissed him thank you before he closed my door and made for the other side. Once he got in, he answered me,

"Paul called me and said that you'd broken your hand or something so I came to drive you home. I didn't want you driving with cast on your arm." I told me, considerately. I smiled and kissed him, lightly.

"Thank you. Did they tell you?" I asked, grinning. He grinned back at me, nodding.

"Yeah. Sam finally got his son. I remember the first time I held mine. One of the best times of my life. You heard what they called him?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in question as he pulled out the parking lot and into the road. I shook my head. He grinned. "Levi Taha Uley. Nice name. I like it."

"Yeah. I do too. Great name." I smiled, matching the name to the face and it fit perfectly.

Thankfully, it was my right hand that was broken and not my left so I could hold Jacob's hand on the way home. They rested on my lap as we sat in a comfortable silence. I looked at the passing scenery as he drove and soon enough, we were pulling up into our driveway. I smiled at him, unlacing our hands so that I could hop out. Jacob was beside me in an instant, helping me out and I thanked him, slamming the door shut as the front door opened and our girls came clambering out, wide grins and arms open. We chuckled and snatched up a girl each. I smiled at Sarah, kissing her cheek as I walked towards the porch.

"Is he here, Momma? Is he here? What's his name?" Sarah asked, excitedly, jumping up and down in my arms. I laughed.

"He is, Honey. His name's Levi Taha Uley and he's very cute. Not as cute as you though. My baby girl." I crooned, nuzzling my nose into her cheek. A very wolfy gesture. I looked over at Jacob and saw he was doing the same thing. I grinned before placing Sarah back down and heading for the kitchen. Both wolf girls beamed up at me as I entered, squealing and hugging me fiercely.

"How was it?" Kim asked, excitedly. I beamed.

"It was amazing. It never gets old. I swear." I gushed.

"Oh, she broke your hand? No way!" Rachel laughed, happily. I scowled at her, playfully.

"Yeah, I remember another girl doing that to me as well." I teased. She looked sheepish though the smile was creeping through. I rolled my eyes and nudged her with my hip. She giggled. "I don't mind. What I got in return was so much better."

And it was. I had a new addition to my family. Little Levi. He was going to be soo loved, just like the rest of the children. They kids would have someone else to talk and play with when Levi got older and our family just keeps on growing and growing. I just couldn't wait until the next one came along. I hope I got to be there for their birth too. And then for the one after that. And the one after that. Perhaps I should become a midwife... I seem to love it so much.

* * *

And that's exactly what I did. I took some online courses and only drove to Seattle every couple of weeks for some training. Sure, it took a lot longer than it normally would have if I had been living in Seattle and was on a full time schedule but I liked it better this way. I could still stay with Jacob and the kids, be my wolfy self on occasion and still learn what I needed to know. I had a personal tutor that I could go to and that made it a lot easier. I'm now proud to say, three years later, that I'm a fully qualified Midwife.

My first delivery just so happened to be Seth's first little boy...and girl. He'd imprinted on a girl called Clara when he and the boys went out clubbing for a guys night out and they instantly hit it off. Of course, they slept together that night but she was so eager to get to know Seth after that that she had agreed to a date the next evening. Leave it to Seth to do things backwards. Aren't you supposed to go on a couple of dates before sleeping with her? Not in Seth's case. One date turned into two and then three, four, five before long, they were in a full relationship. Clara herself was a very nice girl. I'd say she was another Kim. She was quiet but knew how to have a laugh and keep her man in line while she was at it. She was good for Seth.

That was a year ago and now, Clara was on my delivery bed, pushing at her heart's desire with Seth coaching at her side, much more calm than the other guys, I must say. He was doing well. Emily was also at Clara's side, not with a broken hand though.

Now, Clara had one of those pregnancies where one baby was hidden behind the other and their heart beats were so in synch that it was mistaken for just one. Imagine our surprise when she didn't stop pushing after her little boy was born. She was so exhausted already that I doubted that she'd make it through this delivery but she told me to chance it and that's what I did. And rightly so, she delivered a very healthy baby girl right after their son and they were over the moon. I was over the moon for them but also for me. My first delivery was twins and for a very good friend. One of the best experiences of my life.

My girls were in 1st grade now, bless them, They were so excited this morning, dressed up pretty for their first day. I knew that they caused a lot of trouble with their identical looks right down to the last freckle so I made sure to make them dress in different colours. They moaned and groaned but one word from Jacob and they conceded. He was the discipline in the house. What he says goes. All the kids knew that. Jay was also starting pre-k. He was more excited than the girls because it was his first every taste of what school would be like and he had a fondness of learning knew things like the girls had. Once they were out of the house that morning, never have I felt so alone. I've always had one of them here at least and now they've all flown the coop for school. Damn, where'd the time go already? I want my babies to be babies again!

I must have been stood at the front door for a long time after waving the kids off as they drove off in Rachel's car because I was startled out of my day dream by two warm, strong arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me into them as a face nuzzled my neck. I hummed as I stepped back, slowly, with him, shutting the door as to not give the whole forest a show of what my husband was doing to me. I tilted my head to the side, moaning as he began to sneak his hands beneath the fabric of my shirt. His lips appeared at my ear, blowing hot, sensational breaths along my cheek and down my neck that made me shiver.

"The kids are gone until half two...and I have nothing to do all day..." he whispered, hotly. I closed my eyes, just feeling everything he was doing to me. He made my head spin with ecstasy and he's hardly done anything to me yet. I swallowed thickly to stifle a moan as his teeth dragged across my earlobe. "I think we should use our time wisely, don't you? After all...it's not every day we have the house to ourselves."

I moaned, loudly as he sucked my earlobe into his mouth and bite down, gentle. I raked my fingernails down his thick, muscular forearms at the sensation and I felt the vibrations of his growl in his chest before I heard it. He begant o suck on my neck, vigorously as he picked me up, bridal style. I yelped as he did so, startled before giggling. That earned another growl and he nearly kicked our bedroom door off its hinges in his haste and hungry.

"Careful, Jacob. I don't want to have to buy a new do-oh!" I groaned as he shifted me on his hips so that I was straddling him and I could feel his arousal rubbing against my centre. It felt so good and suddenly, I cursed those people who decided to plant cotton plants. No cotton...no clothes. But that can be remedied straight away.

**Jacob's Point of View**

My god! The things this woman does to me! She's just so small and smells so good! How can anybody resist this temptress? I, for once and for sure, couldn't. Not in a million years. And she's all mine! I was hyper aware of where she was in the house at all times, that raw hunger for her never dying down throughout the day but just had to be tamed because of the kids. It built up during the day and we practically exploded at night but not today. Today, the kids were gone for school. All of them and we actually had the house to ourselves, which doesn't happen often. Rarely. And then for neither of us to have work? That was just a godsend!

I downright attacked her, if you ask me. Not brutally but playing it on thick, making her more aroused than what she could resist. I knew she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. We always do. I guess you could compare us to bunnies. I'm not ashamed. The sex was GOOD! Freaking AWESOME! She's still so tight after all this time and I'm the luckiest guy in the world with the noises she comes out with. Hot damn! She makes me so horny...

I ground my member into her, hard and she rewarded me with one of her amazing moans. Seriously, they were like music to my ears. I laid her down on the bed, softly as I trailed hot kisses down her jaw and neck, finally coming to rest on her collarbone where I sucked hard. She arched into me and I was seriously getting pissed off with all the clothes that were between us. I pulled back, breathing heavily as I brought her with me, lifting her arms up as I stripped her of her shirt. I heard myself growl at her tanned, creamy body, dipping my head right down to circle her belly button with my tongue. She moaned, shrilly and arched up into me again. I smirked, dipping my tongue inside and earning the same response.

"Jacob...Stop teeasing!"she breathed, wantonly and I smirked again. "And I can feel you smirking, Mister. Stop teasing or else!"

I growled at the challenge, peering up at her with hungry eyes. She bit her lip, moaning. "Or else what, pray tell?" I growled, fiercely. She gulped and I smirked again, moving above her so that we were face to face. "I'll tease you for as long and however I like and you're going to lay here, enjoying every minute of it. Understood?"

She groaned, bucking her hips up into me. I positioned my hands on her hips, holding them in place to stop her. She groaned in frustration, meeting my expectant gaze. She moaned again and nodded. I cocked an ear to her.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you, Baby. What was that?" I teased, grinning. She growled, which made me growl in response, waiting.

"Yes! Oh God, yes! Please, Jacob, do something! Anything! Tease me, touch me, whatever! Just please!" she begged, breathlessly and I didn't need anymore encouragement, ripping her thin jeans from her legs in one fell swoop and she gaped at me but I just smirked, parting her legs so that I could settle between them. I knelt up, stripping myself of my shirt and I saw her ogling me.

"Like what you see there, Baby?" I murmured, seductively. She moaned, biting her lip and nodded. "Good, because it's all yours, Baby. Just as all this..." I made a show of trailing my hands up and down her sides, making sure my thumbs grazed over her perky nipples. She moaned, her eyes rolling as her back arched again. I grinned and continued on, "...is all mine. Mine!"

"So then take what's yours!" she challenged and my wolf howled in another victory. It never gets old whenever she says that and it elicits the same reaction out of me every time.

I growled, dipping my head down into her neck and biting down, hard enough to drawl blood but only a little, on the same bite mark that she's donned for years now as I simultaneously buried myself deep within her, deep into home. I growled as she gasped, crying out while her hips bucked in succession in to me, causing the most delicious friction between our connection, making us both growl and moan. Her arm wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer to her neck as I ran my tongue, slowly and sensually over her bite mark, my bite mark, soothing any pain that I caused her. She moaned, bucking her hips up into me again and I groaned, pulling out the tiniest fraction before pushing back into her as deep as I could. She cried out, her head flopping back into our pillows as she tried to deal with the intense pleasure I knew I was causing deep within her. My wolf growled at the thought, chanting, Mine! Mine! Mine! Over and over again, almost in synch with every thrust I delivered.

She held on to me for dear life as I ploughed into her, claiming her as she demanded that I did. Her dries of pleasure and her aching, tensing core egged me on and I could feel that all too familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach intensify as my balls tightened. Jesus Christ! I was so close!

"Mel-...Meeel, I'm so close, Baby. I want you to cum with me, Baby. I want you to claim me too." I breathed into her ear, hoarsely. She moaned and then growled. That did it. I roared her name as that feeling released, followed by my warmth filling her to the brim. She screamed, her fingernails digging into my back so hard and deep that they drew blood. I groaned as her walls milked my every drop that I was willing to give. Jesus Christ! It made me hard again, so fast and so abruptly that it made my head spin. Then the unthinkable happened...

Not one minute later, she made me cum again as her wet, hot, little mouth wrapped itself around my neck, right on the junction between my neck and shoulder and bit down, drawing blood as I did as she claimed me too. Now, I'm not an expert on male recovery after sex, even being a full, hot-blooded male myself, but I was sure that no man could ever cum a minute after their first. I know I never have but DAMN! It felt sooooo gooood! I was breathless when we both calmed down and my heart was beating so fast I was afraid that I was going to beat right out of my chest. My head was spinning, I was sure that someone had shook it all up and had just left it to whirl with colours and shapes. That's all I saw. What I felt was Mel-Mel's hands rubbing up and down my torso as she pushed me to lie on my back. Why couldn't I calm down? I was so disoriented, it was even funny. Damn, stop moving already!

I heard her light, happy laughter above me and I blinked a few times, only vaguely seeing her amused, bright eyes staring down at me. Damn, she looked so beautiful! She smirked. "You okay there, Babe? I'm not too much for you, am I?" she teased, nibbling on one of my neck tendons as I tried to regulate, well, every bodily function that was out of whack. Heart, breathing, thinking processes and such. I growled at her, weakly.

"Baby, you just made me cum twice in under two minutes. Give me a minute." I breathed, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her so that her whole body and weight was resting on me. I sighed, contentedly and held her close as she snuggled her head into my neck, kissing the bite mark she refreshed. She chuckled as she ran through the words I just said to her and I could practically feel her smugness radiating from her.

"I'm just that talented, Jacob. Aren't you lucky?" she teased but never has she been more right. I was the luckiest guy in the world.

I stared her right in the eyes, my mind finally coming down from the explosion she caused. I looked at her with all seriousness and earnest, meaning every word when I whispered, "I am the luckiest SOB in the universe, Baby and I'm never letting you go. I love you until the end of time and I will always be here to protect and love and worship you. I promise, Sweetheart. I love you so much."

She smiled, softly, her eyes tearing up as she listened to me spill my heart out to her. I smiled, tenderly as I brushed my finger across her cheek, softly wiping away the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, smiling to herself as she placed her forehead on mine. I watched her, trailing my fingertips up and down her sides in the silence between us.

"I love you tto, Jacob. So much so it hurts. You're my everything and I can't wait to see what life throws at us next." her sweet, tearful voice filled the silence that had seemed to stretch on for hours and I looked down at her, smiling, lovingly.

_What life throws at us next... "_I say life is what we make it and I have a proposition for you." I told her and I was positive that, when she looked up at me, questioningly, she could see the wheels working over time in my head. I wonder if she'd go for it? After all, it's the only way for us now...

"What would that be?" she asked, quizzically but excitedly. I smiled down at her, making my face serious but earnest at the same time so she knew I was being dead serious and eager to go through with it.

"What was your views on adoption again?" I asked, smirking and her eyes grew wide, a breathtaking smile taking over her face as she slung herself closer to me.

She didn't have to say her answer for me to know what it was. Now we had to prepare for the new arrival, whenever she or he came...

THE END

* * *

***sniffle* So that's the end...I love finishing a story but then...i hate it because it's like closing the door on a world that I'd never return to D: **

**But nevertheless! I wanna know what you thought so press that little review button down below and REVIEW! Please? For the last time! :D I'd really appreciate it. **

**Life is Bliss has been u[dated and I will update Violet Vengeance in a couple of days. I know, it's been ages so far but I still need to rework the chapter a bit more. I hope you guys can be patient with me and not lose interest in the story. :D Thanks :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


End file.
